Agent 00hot
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. que é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.
1. Agente 00Quente

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Nome: **Agent 00hot/Agente 00quente  
**Autor(a): **maxandmo  
**Tradutora: **Leili Pattz e Bianca Silva  
**Beta: **Milena Mendes  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Gênero: **Romance, Humor  
**Censura: **M  
**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Agente 00Quente**

**~Bella~**

Você está malditamente brincando comigo? Por que ninguém me disse que ele era assim tão quente? Todos esses meses eu ouvi sobre Edward Cullen, o que tinha se transferido para o FBI, e nenhuma vez esses idiotas mencionaram que seu velho amigo era totalmente atraente. Eu estava tentando fazer isso ser legal, mas eu não podia evitar, olhei sorrateiramente para esse Deus de olhos verdes com o melhor cabelo que eu já tinha visto.

Eu estava tão feliz no trabalho dos caras que tinha me convencido em sair com eles esta noite. Eu geralmente ficava contente em permanecer em casa e ler... Eu sei, chato... mas eu tive uma semana de muita merda no trabalho e precisava desabafar com meus colegas de trabalho. Afinal, eu tinha apenas 24 anos. Eu não acho que iria me matar sair com outras pessoas muito legais de vez em quando.

Tirando-me do meu devaneio, foi à voz mais aveludada que disse: "Ei garota linda, o que você gostaria de beber?"

E espere, ele acabou de chamar essa sem graça, que sou eu, de _garota linda_? Eu sou a simples Bella Swan, talvez tivesse tomado alguns drinques para si mesmo em primeiro lugar!

"Vou tomar uma vodka cran***** com limão por favor." Merda, merda, merda, minha voz elevou acima do normal no final da minha frase, isso normalmente atrai cães de pequeno porte e me faz soar como uma velha senhora. Ok, eu seriamente precisava ganhar alguma compostura, se eu quiser mesmo ter um pouco de um bom momento esta noite. Eu saí para desabafar, e não ficar ainda mais estressada.

_***Vodka cran:** cranberry com vodka._

"Hey Bella, diga a Edward sobre quando você derrubou esse com a liberdade condicional para apresentar essa tarde."

Só então eu poderia ter matado Mike Newton. O filho da puta sempre encontrava uma maneira de me colocar no centro das atenções. EU ODEIO ser o centro das atenções! Tudo que eu podia fazer era murmurar e ficar vermelha brilhante. Eu não poderia mesmo começar a descobrir como reunir uma resposta, quando graças a Deus, Jessica me chamou do outro lado do bar. Eu nunca estive tão feliz em ouvir Jessica Stanley chamar meu nome na minha vida inteira. Desculpei-me e praticamente corri, mais rápido, enquanto andava, até onde ela estava sentada.

Jessica e eu fomos para a escola juntas. Embora não éramos particularmente próximas, éramos cordiais quando encontrávamos uma a outra.

"Hey Jess", eu disse, entusiasmada. "Como vai?"

"As coisas estão muito bem, Bella. Eu apenas consegui uma apresentação muito boa como gerente de escritório do Black, e Clearwater. O salário é bom, eu começo a trabalhar no centro, e espero poder conhecer um advogado quente."

"Bom para você, Jess. Isso é como a maior empresa de direito em Seattle."

"Bem, não doeu isso que meu pai conhecia alguém que conhecia alguém, bem, você conhece isso. Eu fiz a entrevista, e eles me ofereceram o trabalho. Hum, Bella, esse cara muito quente com o cabelo fodido está tentando chamar sua atenção."

Quando me virei para olhar, Edward estava, na verdade, olhando para mim, segurando uma bebida cor de rosa em sua mão, e sim, seu cabelo era realmente fodido.

**~Edward~**

Emmett quando me chamou para sair eu quase engasguei no meu Red Bull. Desde que esse idiota bastardo nunca fez isso, eu estava indo definitivamente me juntar a ele para tomar umas cervejas. Tanya estava fora da cidade visitando seus pais, então eu tinha um local para passar também. Vamos enfrentar isso, eu realmente não dava a mínima com o que ela teria dito de qualquer maneira.

Nós estivemos juntos por pouco mais de um ano. As coisas estavam definitivamente no espiral descendente, mas eu estava acostumado à peça constante de idiotice, e estava cagando de medo de acabar com isso. Tanya era legal o suficiente para sair com isso, eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar-nos fazendo qualquer coisa. Eu também não poderia imaginar dizendo que ela teve que sair do meu condomínio. Não que eu nunca realmente lhe pedi para se mudar, mas essa é outra história.

Emmett tinha acabado um trabalho como agente de condicional para o Estado de Washington. Eu costumava trabalhar lá até que eu consegui meu emprego atual no FBI quase seis meses atrás. Ele achava que só quando meu bom amigo estava prestes a iniciar o trabalho, eu tenho um novo.

Estávamos reunidos em um bar ao ar livre no centro de Seattle. Isso era surpreendentemente agradável para sair e não chover, então toda a cidade provavelmente, vai estar lá. Eu não amava multidões, mas eu amava Emmett como um irmão.

Escolhi meu novo jeans da True Religion***** com uma camisa verde da Affliction*****, que realçava a cor dos meus olhos. Eu não vou mentir, sou um filho da puta vaidoso. Eu mencionei que a camisa realçava a cor dos meus olhos? Eu coloquei minha doc marten******, passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo sempre indisciplinado, e fiz o meu caminho. Eu pulei na minha Harley e fui para o centro. Sim, eu tenho uma Harley em uma cidade onde chove na maioria das vezes, mas às vezes é bom usar quando vale a pena. Eu amo a minha Road King quase tanto quanto eu amo o meu Volvo. Pode não fazer sentido, mas é o que é.

_*** True Religion e Affliction:** marca de roupas._

_**** Doc Marten:** é uma marca inglesa, que inclui calçados, vestuários e acessórios._

Eu fui até o The Volturi, e paguei vinte dólares ao cara na porta para manter um olho na minha moto. Mostrei meu distintivo, e me deixaram entrar sem ter que esperar na fila que dava a volta em torno do edifício. Vi Emmett no bar e fiz meu caminho até ele. Nós fizemos à coisa abraço desajeitado de caras e ele me entregou uma cerveja.

"Hey Em, você está parecendo bem!" Ele parecia magro e menos desleixado do que a última vez que eu o tinha visto. "As oito semanas na Escola de Oficiais da Condicional realmente ajudaram a sua bunda preguiçosa!"

"Então você é _O Edward Cullen_?" veio uma voz irritante atrás de mim. "Hey, cara, Emmett fala e fala sobre você desde o dia que nos conhecemos. Eu quase pensei que vocês dois eram amantes!"

Este filho da puta insolente se chamava Mike Newton, e ele estava rindo de sua tentativa horrível de uma piada.

"Sr. FBI, bom demais para ficar com os trabalhadores nos estado. O que você faz como 65 mil dólares? Grande coisa. Vou chegar lá algum dia."

Esse saco de merda não sabe quando calar a boca? E para sua informação, eu estava fazendo muito mais do que isso.

Emmett podia ver que o velho Mikey merda estava sob a minha pele, então ele começou a me apresentar a um cara chamado Jasper. Aparentemente, isso não é um nome tão estranho no Texas, de onde ele era. Fiquei feliz de ver Ben e Tyler, que eu conhecia desde quando eu trabalhava ali, e fiquei aliviado ao ver que eles estavam rolando os olhos para Newton. Olhei para trás e notei Mikey preto em uma espécie de pequena garota atrás dele. Ele estava agindo como um grande idiota, ele nem percebeu que ela estava tentando sair de trás dele. Achei que devia ser sua namorada, e ela deve ser usada para isso agora.

Emmett olhou para onde eu estava olhando e respirou fundo. "Newton, saia para fora do caminho do caralho. Tenho certeza que Bella acabou de ser esmagada atrás de você."

Ele saiu do seu caminho, e foi mais do que feliz em ajudá-la a ir para a frente dele. Por alguma razão ela parecia enojada de tê-lo tocando-a. Ela puxou a mão, e se esse olhar pudesse matar, ele teria sido um bastardo morto.

Ela tinha o cabelo castanho grande, encaracolado, e longo. Eu não podia ver o resto dela desde que estava usando-o para proteger o rosto.

"Edward, essa é Bella. Ela trabalha conosco", Emmett disse, despreocupadamente.

Quando ela olhou para cima notei que suas bochechas estavam cor de rosa, ela estava mastigando o lábio inferior, e tinha os olhos castanhos mais bonitos que já vi. Ela assentiu com a cabeça um tipo de Olá e parecia super nervosa e inquieta. Eu acho que estar próxima de Newton poderia fazer isso com uma menina. Era a minha vez de comprar uma rodada, então eu pedi cervejas para os caras e olhei para Bella.

"Ei garota linda, o que você gosta de beber?"

W.T.F.!***** Eu sou Edward Cullen, um treinado investigador do F.B. fodido I.. Garota linda? Eu senti como se estivesse na faculdade tentando ser suave, a fim de transar. Ela me respondeu com o que começou a ser uma voz de menina normal, e terminou com um guincho agudo. Eu não poderia imaginar uma garota dessa sendo uma oficial de condicional. Uma educadora do jardim de infância talvez, mas uma oficial de condicional?

_***WTF:** 'What the fuck?' Que pode ser traduzido como 'Que porra é essa?'_

Newton, em seguida, começou a falar sobre ela derrubar alguém, e ela olhou horrorizada. Só então uma menina com dentes engraçados e grandes seios a chamou do outro lado do bar. Ela fez uma estranha coisa de correr andando e foi falar com ela. Eu me senti desconfortável por Bella e queria chutar a bunda de Newton por causa disso. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi correr as minhas mãos em meus cabelos repetidamente, e tentar relaxar.

As bebidas chegaram, e eu estava preso segurando a coisa rosa em um copo decorativo, tentando não parecer um homo total em meu jeans de 300 dólares. Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria levar até ela ou não. Fiz contato visual com a menina que ela estava falando e apontei para a garota... err... Bella. Ela se virou, e como um imã, nossos olhos se encontraram e permaneceram dessa forma.

* * *

**Mais uma fic Humor para vocês, porque nem só de drama vive as leitoras lol Esperam que gostem dela.  
**

** Essa é uma fic que por agora vou postar uma vez por semana, apesar de ser pequena, ela é um tico difícil de traduzir, porque tem umas palavrinhas bem _fidamãe _que me arrancam o couro, mas talvez tenha semana que eu vou postar duas vezes, graças a Deus os capítulos não são enormes, então da pra levar sozinha, porque só eu traduzo ela. Ela ja ta concluída na original com 38 capítulos antes que perguntem. **

**Essa é a ultima tradução que eu tenho programada para abrir por agora... agora só quando eu fechar umas 2 ou 3 fics, acho e abrir mesmo só vai ser fic da minha autoria.**

**Beijos e comentem please.  
**

**xx  
**


	2. Federale

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Federale **_(Federal em Italiano)_

**~Bella~**

Eu senti como se estivesse olhando em um concurso. Eu não fui em um desde que eu era criança e nunca com um Deus de olhos verdes. Eu não conseguia afastar os meus olhos dos dele. Era como se fossem ímãs atraídos um pelo outro. Estranho. Jessica começou a divagar mais uma vez, mas eu não poderia te dizer o que ela estava falando.

Ele agora estava começando a fazer o seu caminho lentamente até nós, nunca quebrando o olhar. Senti-me começar a ficar vermelha e estava esperando que ninguém percebesse. De repente houve um olhar de pânico em seu rosto, e ele pegou seu telefone celular de seu cinto. Ele ficou no telefone por apenas um minuto e depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos olhando frustrado. Ele me deu um aceno e voltou para o bar. Notei-lhe dizer algo para Emmett e a próxima coisa que eu soube era que ele tinha ido embora. Emmett estava segurando a minha bebida até Newton tomar dele e começara andar até mim.

"Bell-a-poo, aqui está a sua bebida. Você não vai me apresentar para a sua amiga?" Ele tinha esse familiar tom de voz chato.

"Mike Newton, essa é Jessica Stanley. Nós somos amigas de colégio."

Foi realmente sendo nojento ver Mike foder Jessica com os olhos, enquanto ela estava parecendo se divertir. Eles começaram a conversar e não parecia que eles iam parar. Dirigi-me para o resto dos caras, e eu queria perguntar a Emmett onde Edward foi, mas eu não conseguia descobrir como soar indiferente sobre isso. Eu estava esperando os caras começarem a falar sobre ele, mas quando o tema voltou para as crianças, esposas, e chegar em casa antes de o mundo desabar. Era hora de sair.

O Volturi era um grande ponto para ir depois do trabalho. Tinha promoções super baratas de happy hour e era bastante descontraído. Nós nunca tivemos que nos preocupar com em espera na fila, porque tínhamos distintivos. Este foi um benefícios de trabalho que Newton descobriu na primeira semana.

Um happy hour acabava quando o lugar se transformava em uma rave de esteróides. As luzes se apagaram e gente bonita sai da toca. Os funcionários vestiram estas vestes estranhas que pareciam robes. É uma espécie de fascínio era adicionado. A música estava alta e o lugar era conhecido por voar com o Dj convidado. Diga-me se eu não faria a merda de uma droga, se eu tenho que ver a menina que virou Lindsay Lohan! Nós sempre saíamos quando a transformação estava acontecendo.

Caminhamos para nossos carros e eu tinha a certeza a minha arma ainda estava trancada no porta-luvas. Não fazia sentido ir para casa com isso lá dentro. Nunca se sabe quando eles podem começar a foder. Demorou cerca de vinte minutos para chegar ao meu milhões de anos antigo, apartamento de dois quartos. Eu amava o meu apartamento, mas o estacionamento era menos do que desejável. Especialmente nas noites de sexta-feira! Não falando que eu super tinha a droga da um estacionamento paralelo. Ainda bem que eu comprei um carro pequeno. Eu estava dirigindo um Ford Escort Sport. A cadela tinha até um dispositivo de anexo. Isso provavelmente me levava mais tempo para estacionar do que para ir para casa.

Eu estava esperando que Alice estivesse em casa. Ela foi minha colega de quarto. Temos sido melhores amigas desde o colegial. Onde eu sou tranquila, ela não é. Enquanto eu estou descontraída, ela está animada e, geralmente alegre. Ela estava tão em sintonia com o meu processo de pensamento, que era assustador. Ela queria deixar a pequena cidade de Forks, Washington após a formatura do ensino médio. Eu queria ir para a faculdade e ela queria ir para a escola de beleza. Ela queria Seattle e eu não me importava, por isso aqui estamos.

"Alice, você está em casa?" Eu gritei, uma vez que eu finalmente tinha aberto a porta.

"Aqui, Bells", ela gritou da parte de trás do apartamento.

Fui até a parte de trás do apartamento para o seu quarto. Ela estava deitada de bruços em sua cama folheando a Vogue. Seu cabelo hoje estava preto com listras de azul brilhante caindo por ele. Alice trabalhava em um dos salões de cabeleireiro de ponta em Seattle. Eu nunca sabia ao que ela estaria parecida a qualquer momento. Eu estava com inveja porque meu cabelo chato em um rabo de cavalo era o mesmo desde que tinha sido a escola primária. Eu estava totalmente sem exageros, e tinha que ser longo o suficiente para puxar para trás. Especialmente neste tempo. Quanto mais chovia, maior o cabelo ficava.

"Você estava no trabalho até tarde?" , ela perguntou.

"Não, os caras do trabalho e eu fomos para a Volturi para o happy hour."

"Bella, me diga que você está brincando! Você foi lá vestida desse jeito? Que diabos você estava pensando?" Ela estava praticamente pulando fora de sua pele com o pensamento.

"Alice, vamos lá o tempo todo. Tire a raiva das minhas roupas. Você sabe que eu tenho que me vestir desta maneira. Eu tenho que manter minha arma coberta, e eu me recuso a usar coisas bonitas para correr ao redor do gueto durante todo o dia." Nós tínhamos vindo sobre a minha vestimenta de trabalho várias vezes.

"Ok, então iria matá-la colocar um pouco de maquiagem? Você quer ficar solteira para sempre? Você trabalha com a maioria dos caras certos? A maioria das meninas têm namoradas ou parecem com os meninos. BELLA! Vamos. Você tem o mais desejável. Você tem alguma ideia de a quanto tempo eu quero ir para o Volturi? Mas lá está você, cortando uma fila em suas calças e camisa polo!"

_Ela só não cala a boca; saltando de um assunto para o próximo. Isto iria acabar?_

Ela estava me dando nos nervos, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia que iria ter uma diarréia verbal. "Para sua informação pequena-Senhoria-Crítica-mas-que-ainda-esta-solteira, um agente Federal muito quente com cabelo cor de bronze louco e os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que eu já vi, me comprou uma bebida e me chamou de garota linda, e, em seguida, ele foi embora antes de me entregar. Eu quero saber onde ele foi e qual é a sua história, mas eu não posso perguntar, porque ele é o melhor amigo de Emmett. Em saberá que algo está acontecendo, e eu vou me sentir patética e desesperada tudo porque um cara disse algo bom, o que para uma pessoa normal que não é socialmente retardado, não seria grande coisa!" Soltei algumas respirações longas em uma tentativa de me acalmar e me preparar para a inquisição de Alice.

"Bella, minha doce amiga, você pode me avisar sobre a próxima vez que pretende sair depois do trabalho para que eu possa obter a noite de folga e você possa me dar um _federale_?"

* * *

**Alice é piradinha nessa fic, na verdade, não tem muitas pessoas normais nela xD**

**Gente, desculpe a demora, eu esqueci TOTALMENTE de postar esse capítulo o.o Mas ai está xD  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e até semana que vem  
**

**Comentem please  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	3. SAC

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - SAC**

**Edward**

Eu sabia que no segundo que o telefone no meu quadril começou a vibrar, minha noite tinha sido arruinada. Peguei-o e ouvi as familiares cinco palavras que eu me acostumei: "Houve um assalto a banco." Era o agente de plantão me avisando que o Banco na Rua 17 foi mantido com uma arma. Eu estava a poucos minutos de carro, e eu lhe disse que iria vê-lo em breve. Felizmente, eu só tinha uma cerveja. Meu limite era de três quando eu estava dirigindo a Harley de qualquer forma. Eu dei um último olhar para a menina bonita e meio que acenei. Dei a sua bebida para Emmett e lhe disse que precisava ir.

Cheguei ao local poucos minutos depois. Havia policiais militares em torno do banco, e eu rapidamente avistei o grupo de agentes em um lado. Assalto a banco era um crime federal porque os bancos são segurados pelo Corporação Federal de Seguros de Depósito (F.D.I.C.), tornando assim o nosso problema.

Eu senti a sorte de ter ficado atribuído ao esquadrão de assalto a banco diretamente na Academia do FBI. A tendência era o terrorismo por razões óbvias, mas acho que minha experiência anterior na aplicação da lei me colocou em um esquadrão criminal. As horas eram muitas vezes terríveis, mas eu estava mais do que feliz em trabalhar com eles em vez de sentar em uma mesa estudando Árabe durante todo o dia. Eu precisava estar nas ruas.

Encontrei-me com os meus colegas e arrumaram isso para ser rápido. Um homem usando um capuz preto estava no canto direito antes de ser pego. Ele caminhou até o caixa, mostrou-lhe sua arma e exigiu o dinheiro. Felizmente, ela manejou para colocar uma bomba de tinta com parte do dinheiro. Se tivéssemos sorte, ele explodiria em todo o saco do idiota.

Ele fugiu com alguns milhares de dólares e ninguém ficou ferido. A bancária provavelmente acabaria por desistir de seu trabalho e gastaria uma tonelada em terapia, mas poderia ter sido pior. Agente Caius foi interrogá-la agora. Ele era o agente veterano do nosso pelotão e era seu esterótipo não absurdo de agente federal. Ele não era exatamente caloroso e vago, mas eu sabia que poderia aprender muito com ele.

"Hey Cullen, de onde diabos você veio parecendo com uma fantasia?" Agente Lutz gritou para mim.

"Eu estava reunido com alguns amigos da liberdade condicional no The Volturi." Eu imaginei que ele não tinha ideia de onde eu estava falando desde que era um total fanático pela Bíblia e não bebia ou saia.

"Ouvi dizer que esse lugar tem boas promoções de happy hour e ainda melhores doces para os olhos", disse o agente Yorkie.

Ele era novo no nosso pelotão e parecia um cara muito legal, exceto pelo fato de que ele devia fazer compras em Sears, e ter o seu cabelo cortado com uma bacia em cima da sua cabeça. Eu estava tentando ver além dessas coisas, mas _porra_, eu sou um total de metrossexual e meu cabelo me leva mais tempo para fazer do que a maioria das garotas. Presumido que ele era de algum lugar no meio do anda em Idaho, mas ainda assim. Eu não quero parecer como um fresco total, mas eu ia ter que dar-lhe uma conversa sobre isso se ele ia sair comigo.

Enquanto pensei sobre o que ele disse, eu honestamente não poderia dizer se havia alguma outras garotas no local. O único rosto que estava presa na minha cabeça pertencia a Bella. Merda. Esta atração instantânea não era algo que eu estava acostumado. "Yorkie, você vai ter que vir comigo algum dia." Quando eu levá-lo as compras e cortar a porra do seu cabelo.

Agente Caius apareceu com o depoimento de Teller. Ele queria que um de nós fosse com ela para a delegacia de polícia local para obter um esboço e o resto de nós iríamos para a sede. Desde que eu não poderia ir atrás deles em minha Harley, eu era a escolha óbvia para ir a delegacia com a vítima. A única coisa que irritava era que poderia demorar uma eternidade para o esboço para ser concluído.

Nós gostamos das vítimas fazendo isso imediatamente enquanto os detalhes ainda estavam frescos na cabeça. Eram os pequenos detalhes que significavam mais quando íamos para pegar os bandidos. Era algo que eles devem ensinar em Criminal 101. Por que diabos você se tem tatuagens em suas mãos, rosto ou pescoço? Eu acho que se a maioria deles fossem tão inteligentes, então eles teriam outras ocupações.

A delegacia estava muito morta. Era depois de oito horas em uma noite de sexta-feira, assim que a maioria dos caras estavam nas ruas. Eu estava esperando na sala de almoço quando o meu telefone vibrou com uma mensagem.

**SAC~ Onde vc está?**

Isso veio partir do Emmett. Ele adorava me chamar de SAC que representa o Agente Especial Cullen. Ele acha que é hilário. Eu continuo explicando-lhe que o meu chefe é chamado de S.A.C. (Agente Especial Encarregado) de verdade. É tão hilário não chamá-lo de saco.*

*Na tradução o trocadilho do SAC perde um pouco o sentido, mas decidi manter com a mesma sigla.

**E.T. ~ Eu estou na 3º Delegacia. Onde vc está?**

O nome do meio de Emmett é Thomas. É tudo o que eu tenho, fora chamá-lo de dickwad***** ou outra coisa igualmente banal.

_***Dickwad: **Um pedaço inútil de merda. _

**No meu caminho para casa antes que Rosie chute a minha bunda.**

Emmett vive com a namorada à um milhão de anos, Rosalie Hale. Eles têm uma relação muito apaixonada, seja brigando ou transando. Ela o mantém na linha, e ele a ama muito. Às vezes me dá vontade de vomitar quando eu vejo o quão maricas ele é. Eu estou quase esperando para ouvi-la dizer "Pule!" e ele perguntar "De que altura?"

Ela é um esteticista. Um nome pomposo para alguém que faz sobrancelhas com ceras e cuida do rosto. Ela trabalha no salão onde eu corto o meu cabelo, e Emmett diz que ela faz bastante dinheiro.

**Droga, eu tive que sair, mas um banco foi atingido. Na próxima semana?**

Rose começou a trabalhar até um pouco mais tarde às sextas-feiras, para Emmett ter um espaço de duas ou três horas para sair. Tanto quanto eu gostava de ficar com Emmett, eu realmente queria ver Bella novamente. Eu queria perguntar a Emmett sobre ela, mas eu não sabia como fazer sem torná-lo suspeito.

**Vou ter que verificar com Rose.**

_Maricas._

Eu estava geralmente livre nos fins de semana. Tanya era um a garçonete em um restaurante italiano chique e ela fazia a maior parte do dinheiro nas noites de sexta e sábado. Ela estava na escola de enfermagem, então eu não cobrava nada a ela, tanto quanto as contas eram. Daí, a razão de eu não pirar muito quando ela se mudou enquanto eu estava na academia. Eu não era muito como um idiota. Nosso relacionamento é o que eu descreveria como bom. Nada demais. Não que eu imagino estando com ela resto da minha vida, mas bem, apesar de tudo. Além disso, não nos vemos muito mais de qualquer maneira. Nós éramos como o episódio de companheiros de quarto com benefícios... quando os nossos horários permitiam.

Cheguei em casa um par de horas mais tarde. A temperatura caiu fora, e eu estava com frio, então eu pulei no chuveiro. Quando meu corpo estava vermelho e quase pegando fogo, eu saí, e entrei no meu quarto. Havia roupas jogadas por todo lado; bolsas, maquiagem e todos os tipos de outra merda estavam colocando tudo sobre a cama. Fiquei imediatamente irritado. Eu sou compulsivo como o inferno e Tanya sabe disso. Ela saiu e deixou toda a sua merda por todo o meu quarto. Peguei tudo e coloquei fora da vista no armário.

Eu coloquei uma boxer e cai na minha cama king size. Olhei para o relógio e fiquei surpreso ao ver que não era nem meia-noite. Eu me lembro quando estaria apenas começando a ir para os bares neste momento. Liguei o canal de música de elevador e tentei relaxar. Toda vez que eu fechava os meus olhos, eu via a garota linda.

Eu decidi tomar o assunto com as minhas próprias mãos e tentar me livrar dos sentimentos de ansiedade inquietas que eu tinha. Enfiei a mão em minha boxer e já estava duro feito pedra. Passei a mão no meu eixo, lentamente no início, e depois mais rápido. Não toco a minha própria trompeta, mas eu tenho um pau bastante agradável. Bem, eu acho que eu estou fazendo algum toque na minha trompeta. Deixei minha mente vagar totalmente para Bella, e em pouco tempo, eu estava completamente consumido... e pegajoso.

Essa foi a primeira noite em que fiz sexo com a garota linda.

* * *

**Edward é bem metrossexual né haha me divirto com os pensamentos dele.. e já ta doidinho pela garota linda, será que eles vão se encontrar logo? ****x)  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem  
**

**xx  
**


	4. Sanção

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Sanção**

Bella PDV

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar, enquanto entrava no meu escritório, que eu era uma oficial de condicional. Eu até tinha uma doce placa com meu nome na minha porta o que dizia, **Oficial Swan**. Tão Eu estava acostumada a ouvir as pessoas se dirigirem o meu pai desse jeito e agora sou eu. Eu sabia quando eu fui para a faculdade que eu queria fazer algo na área de aplicação da lei. Eu sou uma pequena puta intrometida, e agora eu sou paga para fazer esse negócio para as pessoas.

A maior queixa dos meus colegas de trabalho era a quantidade de relatório que havia. Vendo como a minha especialização era em Inglês, eu era toda sobre isso. O trabalho era de segunda a sexta e o salário era muito bom. A maior parte disso era que eu tenho que carregar uma arma e spray de pimenta, juntamente com um conjunto perverso de algemas.

O Estado de Washington era todo inclinado para o conversador em ajudar as pessoas, então a tendência mudou para menos tempo de prisão e mais aconselhamento e reabilitação. Isso ajudava a ser novo no trabalho, porque os "veteranos" estão constantemente irritados e sempre reclamando. Eles gostam de falar sobre como as coisas costumavam ser e relembrar os dias em que eles podiam enviar esses caras de volta para a prisão por atravessar fora da faixa.

"Issoqui é para você Oficial Swan", disse a secretária Mandi. Ela era a minha dádiva de Deus. Eu a amava e nos tornamos amigas desde que eu tinha começado a trabalhar aqui. Ela tinha a minha idade e estava casada com seu namorado da escola. Ela tinha uma filha de dois anos e um bebê a caminho. Caramba. Eu não podia nem cuidar de mim!

"Oh merda! Você está falando sério? Deve ter sido um inferno de fim de semana chato em Seattle. Eles não tinham nada para fazer, além de entrar em apuros. Isso deu muitas páginas de prisões?" Olhei para as sete páginas que ela me entregou.

Normalmente, havia cerca de três páginas cheias de nomes, e não sete. Tivemos de correr com todos os nomes através do computador e ver se eles estavam em liberdade condicional. Se fossem, eu tinha que descobrir quem era o seu oficial, e depois notificá-los da prisão. Nós rodávamos este dever por todo o escritório e esta foi a minha semana. Segunda-feira era o pior dia para ter que fazer isso porque incluía prisões do fim de semana inteiro.

Eu passei através das três primeiras páginas rapidamente. Não havia prisões de liberdade condicional até o momento. Na página quatro era um registro e liberação, o que significa que já estavam fora da cadeia. Eu passei pelas páginas cinco e seis sem problemas até que cheguei à página sete. Três liberdade condicional foram presos e dois deles ainda estavam na cadeia do condado. Felizmente nenhum deles estavam sob a minha supervisão. Isso seria abrir toda uma nova lata de dor na bunda.

Os dois criminosos na cadeia pertencia ao Oficial Uley. Seu escritório era apenas dois andares abaixo do meu e ele era um cara muito legal. Levantei-me e caminhei até seu escritório, mas ele não estava lá. Fui até Irina, a recepcionista e perguntei se ela sabia onde ele estava. Ela disse que estava tribunal esta manhã. Merda. Ainda mais trabalho. Não que eu me importasse com trabalho, mas preferia fazer o meu próprio. Eu disquei o número de Sam Uley esperando que ele fosse capaz de atender.

"O que se passa Bella?" Ele atendeu seu celular no primeiro toque em uma espécie de sussurro, silencioso e frenético.

"Hey Sam. Eu sei que você está no tribunal, mas você tem duas prisões. James Gigandet foi preso no sábado por dano criminal e Jane Fanning por Solicitação*****. O que você quer que eu faça com eles?" _Esperando por nada. Esperando por nada._

_***** Na linguagem de leis isso significa prostituição._

"Fanning pode ser liberada, mas Gigandet precisa de uma sanção escrita e em seguida liberado. Compensando em coisas, mas eu tenho que voltar perante o juiz Aro e antes que ele me pegue no telefone em seu tribunal. Obrigada. Eu te vejo mais tarde." Ele basicamente desligou na minha cara, mas eu não gostaria de ser pego no telefone na sala de audiências de Aro .Aquele homem era um tanto que mal-humorado.

Segunda-feira era uma merda em geral e agora eu tinha que fazer uma viagem para a cadeia. Eu geralmente tinha cerca de um zilhão de mensagem de voz de namoradas irritadas, de mães chorando, com o advogado ocasional jogando em boa medida. Eu, às vezes, tenho alguém dizendo: "Sou eu Srta. Swan, me ligue de volta." Eu tinha cerca de 102 mensagem possível no meu número de casos no momento, e esses filhos da puta mudavam os números de telefone como bebês mudavam de seios.

Eu chequei meu e-mail para pressionar qualquer coisa e, em seguida, tinha que descobrir o que diabos a escrever sobre a sanção. A sanção era nada mais do que um desmérito para os adultos. Se eles tem bastante deles, então eles tem uma detenção na prisão. Levou algumas dessas prisões para realmente enviar os bastardos de volta para a merda.

Eu coloquei meu casaco que estava sempre pendurado no meu escritório e fui atravessar a rua para a cadeia. Eu aprendi da maneira dura que a prisão era sempre mantida muito fria. Eu nunca iria entrar lá novamente vestindo apenas uma blusa, camisa, ou qualquer outro artigo de vestuário que mostrava exatamente o frio que estava lá dentro.

Eu entrei, trancou a minha arma, e me dirigi até o 6º andar para ver Gigandet. Eu já tinha visto ele antes e ele era um cara repugnante. Eu não poderia colocar o dedo sobre o que era, mas eu sei que estava contente por não ter que lidar com ele em uma base regular. Havia mesas dispostas em fileiras e fazia isso meio que parecer uma lanchonete da escola. Ele caminhou até a mesa que eu estava sentada e chegou imediatamente um sorriso no rosto repugnante.

"Para que devo esta honra?"

"Eu sou Oficial Swan. O oficial Uley me mandou aqui para lhe dar isso." Eu empurrei a sanção até ele e perguntei se ele tinha alguma dúvida. Ele leu isso, assinou, e empurrou-o de volta para mim. Eu coloquei de volta no envelope e me preparava para sair.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta. Você pode ser minha Oficial de Confidional? Você é de dar água na boca, parece deliciosa", ele disse, e então piscou para mim.

Eca! "Hum não, mas você pode relatar ao Oficial Uley de amanhã de manhã, às 9h." Levantei-me para sair e bateu em algo que estava atrás de mim.

Virei-me e fiquei cara a cara com o Deus de olhos verdes. Agradeça ao Senhor que eu estava usando meu casaco. Senti uma onda de eletricidade estranha quando nossos corpos se encontraram, e eu tenho certeza que a cadeia inteira teria notado meus mamilos cortando minha camisa.

"Hey Oficial. É bom encontrá-la aqui", ele disse, com sua doce voz aveludada.

"Oi Agente. Igualmente," eu murmurei de volta. Oh meu. Ele tinha um terno azul-marinho com uma gravata verde e azul, que fez seus olhos se destacarem como um louco. Ele deve ter um personal shopper* que escolhe essa merda apenas por esse motivo.

_***Personal Shopper: **Profissional pago para fazer compras e vestir uma pessoa com estilo._

"Eu estou indo lá embaixo. Você terminou aqui em cima?" , perguntou ele.

"Yep. Eu só estava dando ao cara repugnante um desmérito", eu disse, com um sorriso.

Ele riu e foi um som incrível. Nós fomos para as escadas juntos. Nós dois caminhamos para as fileiras de caixas de bloqueio e recuperamos as nossas armas. Eu não pude deixar de notar o quão quente ele parecia segurando sua arma. Minha mente começou a vagar para outra dele que eu gostaria de segurar... _suspiro_. Ele puxou a perna da calça e colocou a sua em um coldre de tornozelo. Coloquei o meu no meu quadril. Ficamos ali em um silêncio constrangedor e, em seguida, ele começou uma conversa fiada.

"Emmett está no escritório hoje?", ele perguntou.

_Quem se preocupa com Emmett, seu pedaço quente de Agente Federal. _"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu não o vi hoje."

"Bem, diga-lhe para me ligar, se você o ver. Foi bom ver você de novo. Desculpe eu tive que sair na outra noite. Havia um assalto no banco do centro, e eu tive que responder."

"Obrigada pela bebida. Espero que da próxima vez os assaltantes do banco possam adiar, pelo menos, tempo suficiente para você ter uma comigo." _Whoa. Onde que eu acabei de receber um conjunto de bolas?_

"Soa como um plano para mim." Ele sorriu para mim com o sorriso mais singularmente torto que eu já tinha visto.

Só então o meu telefone tocou. Era Irina me dizendo que havia um ofensor esperando por mim no escritório. Eles sempre apenas apareciam aleatoriamente. Eu desliguei o telefone e olhei para Edward. Ele ainda estava sorrindo e olhando para mim.

"Eu tenho que ir. Um _deles_ está esperando por mim no escritório. Te vejo mais tarde Edward."

Eu me virei e atravessei a rua para o meu escritório e eu podia sentir o calor do seu olhar por todo o caminho.

Voltei para o escritório e chamei o cara da liberdade condicional em meu escritório. Ele simplesmente parou para me dizer que conseguiu um emprego no mercado local ao ar livre. Ele começa amanhã e não seria capaz de relatar no seu dia normal. Eu coloquei em minhas anotações, desejei-lhe boa sorte, e ele se foi.

Olhei na minha mesa e vi uma enorme lista de relatórios devidos para a semana e que eu tinha quatorze novas mensagens de voz e vinte e três e-mails. Este dia estava começando a ser longo para mim. Comecei a vasculhar os meus arquivos de casos e meu estômago começou a roncar. Olhei para o relógio Mariners que eu tinha em meu escritório e fiquei chocada ao ver que já passava da uma hora.

"Ei, Bella. Muito obrigado por me ajudar hoje", Sam disse, inclinando-se contra a porta do meu escritório.

"Não tem problema. Você me deve."

"Qualquer coisa interessante na cadeia?" , ele perguntou, enquanto levanta a sobrancelha. Ele percebeu que James era repugnante.

"James quer que eu seja seu Oficial e me disse que eu parecia deliciosa," eu ri com a forma como isso soava em voz alta.

"Você quer trocar comigo para que ele possa estar em sua carga de trabalho?" Agora ele estava quebrando.

"Inferno para o não! Que merda é nojento e é preso uma vez por semana. Os relatórios que você escreve para ele são a razão da cauda de uma pequena floresta ser demolida!" Esses eram os piores criminosos, e eu não queria ele na minha carga de trabalho.

"Posso ter a sanção que ele assinou para que eu possa colocá-lo em seu arquivo?" perguntou ele.

Olhei em volta de minha mesa e não poderia encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar. Merda. Onde no inferno enfiei isso? Eu não conseguia se lembrar por nada se eu ainda tinha comigo quando eu vim aqui da da prisão. Danem-se os olhos verdes tinham começado me atrapalhar.

"Merda Sam. Eu deixei lá em baixo. Estou prestes a ir para o almoço, então eu vou trazê-lo para você depois. Você quer algo do Quil?" Eu perguntei, enquanto tentando achar no meu cérebro onde começar mesmo a procurar pela sanção.

"Não, obrigado, Bella. Emily embalado meu almoço hoje." Emily era a noiva de Sam para os últimos anos. Eu nunca tinha visto ela, mas ela parecia boa o suficiente pelo telefone. Ele falava sobre ela constante e estava, obviamente, apaixonado. Ela era um treinadora de cães para os agentes K-9 da Polícia do Departamento de Seattle.

Eu assinei com Irina e fiz meu caminho pelo saguão dos elevadores. Nossos escritórios estavam localizados no 10º andar do State Building. Alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho levaria as escadas para o exercício ou mesmo trabalhar fora durante a sua hora de almoço. Mais com o almoço de 45 minutos. Mesmo que não estava a par, Irina estaria. Ela era os olhos e ouvidos do nosso escritório. Às vezes era bom, mas outras vezes não. Ela tinha estado lá mais tempo do que o edifício de escritórios, então, basicamente ninguém fodia com ela.

O elevador tilintou e abriu, e lá em pé na minha frente, estava o Agente Cullen segurando a sanção.

"Acredito que isso pertence a você Oficial."

* * *

**Adorei o reencontro deles rsrs Imaginando Edward de terno e dlç *abana* aiai que maravilha**

**Desculpe qualquer erro no capítulo, ele não foi betado =x  
**

**Agora eu tenho uma ajuda na tradução, da Bianca, Bibs linda s2, e na semana que vem eu volto com o 5  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	5. A Virgem de Pizza

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - A Virgem de Pizza**

_(Traduzido por Bianca Silva)_**  
**

**Edward PDV**

Eu pensei quando eu vi a garota linda no presídio municipal que eu estava imaginando isso desde que eu não tenho sido capaz de tirar ela da minha mente desde a noite de sexta-feira. Eu acho que não era uma coincidência tão incomum uma vez que existe apenas um presídio municipal no centro de Seattle. Eu tenho que admitir que olhando para ela falar com um "cara mau" fazia-me sentir muito protetor. Protetor de algo que nem era meu... Ainda.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a mesa atrás dela e me sentei para entrevistar um suspeito de um roubo que havia sido preso. Ele alegou ter informações sobre o banco que foi atingido no fim de semana e estava procurando fazer um acordo por falar. Quando eu expliquei a ele que ele tinha que dar a sua informação antes de fazer qualquer tipo de acordo, ele decidiu meditar sobre isso um pouco mais. Levantei-me para sair e esbarrei com o que tinha de ser a garota linda atrás de mim. Eu não posso começar a explicar a onda de eletricidade que eu senti quando nossos corpos entraram em contato. Era como eletricidade estática em alguns esteroides se chocando.

Eu sempre tinha sido muito confortável com as mulheres, para dizer o mínimo. Não é que eu não estava confortável em torno de Bella, mas eu nunca tinha estado tão nervoso, ou em uma perda de palavras antes. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria... risque isso... que precisava saber sobre ela, mas não queria parecer como um louco perseguidor intrometido, eu precisava fazer isso parecer legal. Ela parecia nervosa também, mas eu tenho que admitir que eu achei quente quando ela me pediu para tomar um drinque com ela. Ok, talvez eu estivesse pensando nisso como o inferno, mas era bom saber que eu não estava imaginando o nervosismo ou a atração mútua. Sem falar que ela carregava a porra de uma arma... E... algemas.

Como sorte ou a circunstância teria, eu não precisava inventar uma desculpa para vê-la novamente. Eu a vi caminhar para o edifício do estado e notei um envelope cair do bolso da calça. Ela não fazia ideia também. Eu esperava que não fosse apenas uma lista de compras ou alguma outra besteira que ela não precisaria. Eu o peguei e vi que era a sanção assinada. BINGO. Este era um valioso pedaço de papel e minha passagem para o paraíso Bella.

Eu fiz meu caminho até o 10 º andar, e quando as portas do elevador se abriram, lá estava ela.

"Acredito que isto pertence a você, Oficial" eu disse a ela.

Ela já estava corando, mas a julgar pela aparência de sua blusa, também com muito frio. Eu precisava me concentrar, e não em seus mamilos. Ela não precisava saber que eu era um pervertido total, tão cedo.

"Oh meu Deus. Muito obrigada. Eu estava descendo as escadas procurar por isso. Eu não posso acreditar que eu fui tão descuidada. O pensamento de voltar para a cadeia para ver aquele maluco de novo tão cedo me deixa doente", ela disse, enquanto as portas do elevador se fecharam.

Respire fundo e aqui vai nada. "Eu estou indo para ir pegar algo para comer. Você quer vir comigo?" E se ela disser que não, pensei. Vou ter que esperar o elevador me sentindo como um idiota.

"Claro." ela disse. "Eu ia pegar alguma coisa depois de procurar de cima a baixo por esta sanção."

Fomos pressionar o botão para baixo do elevador, ao mesmo tempo, e eu senti aquela estranha eletricidade estática novamente. Ela inspirou com o toque, assim eu soube que ela sentiu isso também. Entramos no elevador e descemos em um silêncio confortavelmente estranho.

"Você tem uma preferência?" Perguntei a ela. Eu sabia o que eu queria, para o almoço, isto é.

"Não importa para mim contanto que ele não demore para sempre. Você se lembra do almoço de 45 minutos não é?" , perguntou ela.

"Você está brincando comigo? Irina poderia se importar menos com quanto tempo demora para o almoço. Ela age duro, mas isso é só porque você é novata. Tudo que você tem a fazer é a elogiar de vez em quando, trazer alguns donuts ou assados periodicamente e deixar alguns em sua mesa e pronto." Eu não podia acreditar que os novatos não tinham a sacado ainda.

Caminhamos algumas quadras e eu prendi a porta aberta para ela entrar na Pizzaria Demetri. Eu amava este lugar. Era depois da hora do almoço por isso tivemos o lugar para só para nós. Era um pequeno buraco na parede com um serviço excelente e comida melhor ainda.

"Você já esteve aqui Bella?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Eu não tinha ideia que este lugar estava mesmo aqui", respondeu ela.

"Ei, Edward. Como vai?" perguntou Demetri, o proprietário. Ele era um homem italiano e agradavelmente roliço que amava leais fregueses. Ele também amava a aplicação da lei e tinha o cuidado com qualquer um de nós que vinha regularmente. Sua pizzaria era conhecida como um ponto quente em mais maneiras do que uma.

"Grande Demetri. Esta é a Bella. Ela trabalha na liberdade condicional agora. Ela é uma virgem." Eu disse, sem pensar em como soaria quando saiu da minha boca.

"Bem-vinda belíssima Bella. Espero que você goste tanto quanto Edward parece gostar. Vou lhe dar alguns minutos para decidir o que deseja." Ele caminhou de volta para a cozinha deixando-nos sozinhos.

Olhei para Bella que havia estado se remexendo com o guardanapo sem parar. Ela estava vermelha como molho de pizza e parecia horrorizada.

"Hey. Você está bem?"

"Muito bem para uma virgem." ela respondeu, com um tom irritado.

Oh merda, pensei. "Já esteve aqui antes? A resposta é não. Assim, isso faz de você uma linda virgem na Pizzaria Demetri" Eu disse, com o que poderia ter sido um pouco de entusiasmo demais.

Ela deu uma risadinha e eu também. Ri, eu quero dizer, não risadinha. Eu carrego uma arma. Eu não dou risadinha.

O almoço passou em um borrão. Conversamos sobre um monte de nada e ficamos satisfeitos. Fiquei feliz em vê-la comer uma pizza e não ser uma daquelas "Eu vou querer uma salada" tipo de garota.

"Você vai ao Volturi na sexta-feira?" ela me perguntou, com o que eu esperava que fosse uma expressão esperançosa no rosto.

"Eu não tenho certeza ainda. E quanto a você?" Eu perguntei.

"Minha colega de quarto quer ir, mas ela não sai do trabalho até por volta de oito horas. Estamos pensando em chegar lá em algum momento depois disso. Eu quero ver toda a badalação que há depois do happy hour" ela disse, entusiasmada.

"Eu nunca estive lá após o happy hour também. Embora eu ouvi dizer que é selvagem. Talvez eu te veja lá, Oficial."

"Talvez você devesse, Agente." Eu não podia evitar a sensação vertiginosa que eu ainda tenho quando alguém, especialmente uma garota quente, me chamava de 'Agente'.

Voltamos para o edifício do estado, e notei seu olhar para o relógio cerca de trocentas vezes.

"Ei, espere um segundo aqui." Eu andei até o lanche para viagem e comprei-lhe alguns assados para dar a Irina. "Aqui está. Dê estes a Irina e eu aposto que ela não lhe dá, ou para o relógio, um segundo olhar".

Ela pegou de mim e me deu um enorme sorriso, e, em seguida, antes que eu percebesse, nós estávamos nos abraçando. Sim, dois agentes da lei carregando armas se abraçando como uns merdas na frente do edifício do estado. Antes que as coisas pudessem ficar estranhas, ela se virou e correu para dentro.

Voltei para o prédio federal e fiquei em meu cubículo. Conseguir qualquer trabalho real feito hoje estava fora de questão. Não conseguia me concentrar em qualquer coisa enquanto minha mente continuava vagando de volta para um abraço, Pelo amor de Cristo! A garota linda era meio atlética, mas também muito suave em todos os lugares. Se eu tivesse de adivinhar diria que o tamanho é cerca de um 38. Seu cabelo cheirava a melancias. Eu amava porra de melancias. Legal, eu quero dizer, eu amo o cheiro de melancias...

Eu fui trazido para fora do meu devaneio por Yorkie jogando um pedaço de papel amassado de mim.

"Cara. Será que você não me ouviu chamando seu nome?"

"Obviamente não, idiota", eu rebati.

"Tudo bem. Com o que você está tão feliz? Você estava olhando para o lado do seu cubo sorrindo como um menino que acabou de sentir seu primeiro conjunto de peitos." o tom de Yorkie foi definitivamente zombando de mim.

"Sai fora. O que você vai fazer até agora para esse fim de semana?" Sim, eu disse para ele sair fora e, em seguida, estava lhe chamando para sair.

"Nada até agora. E quanto a você?", perguntou ele, hesitante.

"Você quer ir o Volturi na sexta-feira à noite em torno das 21hrs? Eu vou chamar alguns amigos de liberdade condicional, mas eu percebi que você pode querer vir, pois você é novo por aqui."

A próxima coisa que eu sabia é que ele estava falando a milhões de quilômetros por minuto sobre como isso seria bacana... blá blá blá. Eu realmente não estava prestando muito a atenção, até que ouvi as palavras 'roupa' e "corte de cabelo".

"Cara, eu não ia dizer nada, mas seu cabelo definitivamente precisa de algum estilo de Seattle. Não estamos mais em Iowa. Eu posso te mostrar a minha garota, se quiser. E você sabe que eu estou sempre pronto para uma viagem ao centro comercial." Eu estava rezando para que ele aceitasse a minha oferta.

"Sim, isso soa legal". Seu rosto estava iluminado como uma criança na manhã de Natal, mas ele estava tentando fazer isso parecer legal.

"Deixe-me ligar para o salão e ver se posso te arranjar um horário."

Ele voltou para seu cubículo, e liguei para o número na minha discagem rápida. Eu tinha a porra de um cabelo incrível, e eu pago uma pequena fortuna para a pequena fada que cuidou disso. Enquanto eu estava com ele, eu iria ver se conseguia Rose para uma modelagem de sobrancelha. Eu ter um monte de abuso por essa, mas não é minha culpa que a maioria dos caras não é homem o suficiente para cuidar desse tipo de merda. Eu alisei recusando-me a andar por aí parecendo Andy Rooney*** **ou alguma merda. Olhei para meu relógio Mariners e percebi que eu iria começar um treino antes de ir para casa.

_*** **Um escritor radialista e televisivo americano que tinha sobrancelhas enormes e estranhas._

"Yorkie, você tem um compromisso com Alice na quinta-feira às 6 horas." Joguei-lhe o seu cartão e fui para o ginásio.

Na viagem para casa, percebi que era segunda-feira o que significava que era a "Noite de sair com Tanya". Ela nunca trabalhou nas segundas-feiras e não tinha escola. Também pareceu ser um dia lento para assaltos a banco, então eu estava geralmente em casa. Eu entrei e o lugar cheirava delicioso. Tanya pode não ter sido uma aberração pura como eu, mas aquela mulher sabia cozinhar.

"Ei, querido. Estou no nosso quarto", ela gritou lá de cima.

Eu não posso descrever, mas ouvi-la chamar o meu quarto como nosso, me irritou pra caralho. Eu sei que é imaturo desde que ela mora aqui, mas ainda assim. Eu andei até o andar de cima para vê-la reorganizando o armário. Eu podia sentir a minha pressão arterial subir. É melhor ela não estar fodendo com minhas roupas. Isso é motivo para uma dispensa imediata ou até mesmo spray de pimenta.

"Edward, pare de me encarar. Eu não estou tocando suas roupas. Estou tirando minha merda do canto que você enfiou tudo dentro".

"Você espera que eu olhe para elas jogadas em todo o lugar por todo fim de semana? Você sabe como me sinto sobre isso. Nós tivemos essa discussão um milhão de vezes", eu rebati. Por que eu estava sendo um idiota?

"Eu fiz o seu favorito, frango picante alfredo, para o jantar. Você está com fome?" Ela parecia tão chateada, e eu me senti como um idiota.

"Uum, sim, Ele cheira muito bem. Obrigado." Fui para o andar de baixo e esperei que ela terminasse no armário para que pudéssemos comer.

Eu estava me sentindo tão ansioso e irritado. Eu não poderia apontar o dedo sobre o que era. Eu tive um bom dia no trabalho e um treino incrível. E então saiu do campo da esquerda e bateu sobre mim na minha bunda, eu estava me sentindo culpado por ter vindo para casa para minha namorada, por causa da garota de olhos castanhos linda com quem almocei. Isso era todo o tipo de merda, pois eu deveria ter me sentido culpado por ir almoçar com ela.

O jantar passou com conversa fiada sobre o trabalho e escola de enfermagem. Nós nos dávamos bem na maioria das vezes, mas algo estava definitivamente ausente. Nós limpamos a cozinha e ela subiu para estudar.

Eu estava me preparando para um novo episódio de 24 horas. Jack Bauer foi inteligente como o inferno, filho da puta fodão.

Eu tenho que admitir que o conceito de toda essa merda acontecendo com ele em uma hora estava um pouco improvável, mas assim era um monte de outras coisas. Eu ainda achei muito divertido. Eu estava prestes a desligar a televisão quando o meu telefone vibrou com uma sms.

**SAC ~ Rosie me contou que sua bunda de bicha vai ficar homem amanhã. Lol!**

_Filho da puta._

**ET ~ Talvez você devesse pensar em deixar Rosie cuidar de sua bunda de viado peluda!**

Toma essa seu idiota.

**Cara. Ela adora a minha bunda do jeito que é.**

_Eca._

**Você estará na sexta à noite por volta das 9h no The Volturi? Quero ver o qual é a badalação de lá.**

Esperemos que Rose o deixasse sair.

**Posso ver se Rose quer ir? Ela vai estar em casa até então. Ah, e onde você viu o Oficial Swan?**

_Quem diabos é Oficial Swan?_

**Sim, e quem diabos é Oficial Swan?**

**A Bella, seu merda.**

O sobrenome de Bella é o de um _pássaro_? Hmm. Cisnes eram lindos e graciosos. Obter uma aderência. Merda, ela contou ao Emmett que fomos para o almoço? Não que isso fosse um segredo, mas eu não senti como se minhas bolas estivessem quebradas agora.

**Ela literalmente esbarrou em mim na cadeia.**

Sim. Isso foi muito bom.

**Aposto que você não se importou de nenhum jeito...**

O que diabos Emmett quer dizer com isso? Eu não ia perguntar.

**Deixe-me saber e dizer a Rose eu vou vê-la amanhã.**

Eu andei até o andar de cima e Tanya estava enrolada na minha cama lendo sobre a anatomia humana. Ótimo. Ela estava usando um par de calças de ioga e um top... sem sutiã. Parecia muito sexy. Pensei que diabos e subi para a cama com ela. Comecei a brincar com seu cabelo e percebi que seus mamilos estavam de repente rígidos. Olhou para mim e lambeu os lábios sedutoramente.

O livro de anatomia foi empurrado pelo caminho enquanto eu agarrei seus seios através de sua camisa. Começou a beijar meu pescoço, e eu podia sentir algo mexer abaixo. Eu levantei sua blusa chupei seu mamilo esquerdo, que só passou a ser perfurado. Ela soltou um gemido suave que soou muito quente. Eu agarrei sua bunda através de suas calças e puxou-a para o meu pau muito duro e latejante. Ela ofegou quando sentiu a protuberância, e eu puxei-a ainda mais perto. Virei ela de costas e tirei suas calças. Coloquei um dedo no seu clitóris e comecei a esfregar suavemente. Eu coloquei meu polegar para dentro dela e descobri que ela estava tão molhada e pronta para mim. Eu continuei a mover meu polegar para dentro dela e comecei a chupar o mamilo novamente.

Ela estava muito perto de gozar, mas não havia nada como sentir o gozo de uma garota enquanto eu estava dentro dela. Eu me afastei e puxei a calça tão rapidamente quanto humanamente possível. Ela agarrou meu pau e levou para a sua boca, me levando para dentro dela. Sua língua girava a ponta e depois a sua boca me devorou. Agora eu estava perto de gozar. Eu a empurrei para longe e nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela sabia que era a hora.

Eu deslizei para dentro dela lento e suave. Puta merda ela estava molhada! Eu precisava controlar meus movimentos ou isto ia acabar antes mesmo de começar. Comecei a pensar sobre o alinhamento de partida para o Seahawks, a fim de ganhar alguma compostura. Eu mantive os meus movimentos lento e constante e ela estava agarrando minha bunda como se não houvesse amanhã.

Era o momento. Eu aprofundei minhas estocadas e comecei a acelerar. Eu poderia dizer pela sua respiração que ela estava perto. Suas mãos se moviam para o meu cabelo e começou a agarrá-lo forte. Eu estava empurrando e empurrando e estava tão perto. Sua respiração se transformou em ofegante e ela soltou um gemido profundo. Eu podia sentir sua convulsão envolta do meu pau inchado. Minha libertação estava tão perto. Peguei suas pernas e as envolvi em torno da minha cintura para que eu pudesse ir mais fundo. Santa Maria Mãe de Deus. Eu continuei o impulso e veio com tanta força que pensei que poderia ter quebrado meu pau. A coisa fodida é que a palavra "Bella" saiu da minha boca, ao mesmo tempo da minha liberação...

* * *

**O Edward já conhece a Alice lalala' já dava para desconfiar do capítulo 3 quando ele falou sobre a Rose trabalhar em um salão que ele corta o cabelo. ****Bem, foi fofo os dois juntos e foi uma merda total esse final, Edward pfvr meu filho não seja um babaca, mas ele falar o nome da Bella foi TOP haha quero só ver como a Tanya vai ficar.  
**

**Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Bianca (Bibs) que vai me ajudar nela agora, obrigada meu amore s2  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem *-*  
**

**xx  
**


	6. Deixe Isso Para o Fodido Newton

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Deixe isso para o fodido Newton**

**~Bella~**

O resto do dia de trabalho passou depressa. Eu estava inundada com telefonemas e e-mails, para não mencionar os relatórios que estavam pendentes. Eu acho que é o que acontece quando você toma um almoço longo. Não que eu esteja reclamando, no entanto, o comentário de virgem me deixou um pouco desconfortável, eu não vou mentir. Eu acho que é porque ele bateu um pouco mais perto da verdade. Eu não sou virgem, no verdadeiro sentido da palavra, mas perto o suficiente. Eu fiz sexo com um cara uma vez e foi uma experiência terrível. Eu só fiz isso por causa dos meus amigos. Eles insistiram que eu não me atreveria formar na faculdade ainda virgem.

Eu tinha saído com Seth algumas vezes, e ele parecia um bom rapaz. Eu tinha começado a gostar dele e uma noite, e uma garrafa de vinho depois, fizemos sexo. Isso consistiu em empurrar para dentro de mim, movendo-se um pouco e grunhindo. Eu acho que pode ter durado um total de cinco minutos, que incluíram colocar as minhas roupas de volta. Para piorar a situação, o filho da puta nunca me ligou de novo.

Fora isso, o almoço foi incrível. A pizza era de longe a melhor que já comi e por isso valeu a pena. Sem soar como uma adolescente apaixonada, Edward é um príncipe encantado total. Ele é motivado e bem-sucedido e lindo de morrer. Ele abre as portas, e tem boas maneiras, e carrega uma arma... e algemas.

Outro bônus é que ele é elegante e moderno e não é gay. Eu não pude deixar de notar que ele tinha em um relógio Tag Heuer Grand Carrera*****. Ele valia uns cinco mil. Talvez eu me vestisse como um menino no trabalho, mas tinha ótimas roupas e uma grande coisa com relógios. Não doeu que eu morasse com a Alice. Compras era seu passatempo, assim como a leitura era o meu.

_*** Tag Heuer Grand Carrera: **__watches__**(ponto)**__infoniac__**(ponto)i**__com/ uimg/tag-heuer-grand-carrera-cal-36-rs-caliper-concept-chronograph__**(ponto)**__jpg_

Cheguei em casa por volta das sete. Eu nem mesmo estava fora do carro e pude ouvir, o que eu achei que era Kings of Leon, explodindo no nosso apartamento. Alice amava suas músicas. Eu estava pronta para ficar chateada em nome dos nossos vizinhos, até que comecei a sentir o aroma de algum tipo de assado vindo da nossa casa. Inferno sim! Eu estava morrendo de fome. Alice tinha folga às segundas-feiras, por isso, enquanto ela era solteira, cozinhava para mim. Amo! Eu era mais do tipo que ia na padaria e pegava isso nos fins de semana. Era uma espécie de compromisso para nós.

"Ei, Al, estou em casa." Eu desliguei a música e entrei na cozinha para encontrá-la ali de pé com um avental. Eu não pude deixar de rir, e ela me bateu com uma colher de pau. Deu-me flashbacks da minha mãe me perseguindo em torno da mesa da cozinha com a dela.

"Ola querida. Como foi seu dia?" Nós duas falamos juntas, rindo depois.

"Então, Al... você tem algum plano para depois do trabalho na sexta-feira?" Perguntei, inocentemente.

"Não. Por quê? Você não vai tentar me arrastar para alguma leitura chata de poesia de novo né?"

"Cale-se. Eu pensei que você ia gostar. Então... você não quer ir ao Volturi?"

"Inferno que sim!" Ela correu e se atirou em mim. "Você pode me deixar usar o seu distintivo também."

"Tenho certeza de que não vão se importar. Você coloca em ordem gentilmente." Alice era uma coisa pequena mais fofa. Ela certamente poderia ligar o charme, então eu não tinha dúvida de que seria capaz de fazer o que ela pedisse. "E sim, nós podemos ir às compras."

"Bella, que diabos deu em você? Primeiro se voluntariando ir a um clube e depois as compras também!"

"Relaxe. Eu só quero ter certeza de que estou bem, e só tenho que ver o que está bom." Eu não me importava com as compras. Comprar com Alice era um jogo totalmente diferente. Eu _precisava _ter uma boa aparência. Se vestir como um menino, agir como um menino, e estar perto de meninos poderiam fazer uma menina sentir-se menos garota. Ok, e as duas últimas vezes que eu tinha visto Edward eu estava na roupa de trabalho. Eu queria que ele me visse toda embonecada. Se ele me chamou de linda, duas vezes nesse modo, eu não podia esperar para ver o rosto dele quando eu tirasse todas essas coisas.

Acho que sou bastante simples e estou na média. Alice pensa que eu sou louca. Ela diz que os homens olham para mim o tempo todo. Tenho certeza que é porque eles pensam que eu pareço familiar ou muito provavelmente eu tenho papel higiênico preso no meu sapato. Eu gostaria de ter seios maiores, mas então eu tenho esse trabalho e não preciso chamar mais atenção para as minhas partes femininas. Eu era tão pálida que parecia um vampiro no inverno e uma lagosta no verão. Para envolvê-lo em poucas palavras, minha autoestima era uma merda, tanto quanto os meus olhares estão em causa. Meu trabalho, por outro lado é outra história. Eu ia acima e além, porque sei que algumas pessoas ainda acreditam que a aplicação da lei é um mundo de homens e não há lugar para as mulheres.

"Olá, terra para Bella. Eu te fiz uma pergunta." Ela estava olhando para mim.

"O quê?"

"Quem mais vai na sexta-feira? Qualquer pessoa digna para você ir às compras?" Ela estava definitivamente procurando.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Vou chamar alguns caras do escritório amanhã", eu disse.

"Então o _federale_ vai estar lá?"

"Tudo bem, sim. Almoçamos hoje e ele vai estar lá. Então, sim, você pode me levar as comprar e me arrumar." Ainda bem que eu tinha acabado de pagar o meu cartão de crédito.

Eu cheguei no trabalho com as galinhas na terça-feira. Acho que eu me senti um pouco culpada pela explosão fora do trabalho ontem, e para ser honesta, eu dormi como uma merda. Arremessei, virei e pensei no 'Agente'... um monte. Eu tinha todos os meus relatórios para a semana feitos antes que alguém realmente estivesse no escritório. É aí que minhas habilidades de escrita loucas entraram em jogo. Eu estava normalmente no escritório às segundas-feiras e quartas-feiras, terças-feiras eu ficava de vigília, e quintas-feiras e sexta-feira gastava em campo, que na verdade era o termo que usamos para sair na rua fazendo visitas domiciliares.

Ouvi a porta da frente do escritório se abrir, o telefone começou a tocar, e o escritório veio à vida. Eram oito horas. Levantei-me e caminhei até a área da frente. Irina olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso sabido e disse bom dia. Eu podia ouvir a voz barulhenta de Emmett vinda de seu escritório. Eu segui e encontrei Tyler, Jasper e Ben reunidos em torno de mesa de Emmett.

"Ei caras."

"Ei, Bella. Como vai?" disse Ben.

"Eu estou bem. Alguma coisa acontecendo hoje?" Eu perguntei, com agitação.

"Bem, eu tenho tribunal, e esses perdedores estão procrastinando porque eles não querem escrever seus relatórios." Ben disse, com uma careta. Todos eles odiavam a quantidade de papelada envolvida com este trabalho.

Só então Mike entrou com um olhar frenético em seu rosto. Ele não parecia tão bom hoje de manhã.

"Newton, você parece uma merda", disse Ben.

"Eu não dormi muito na noite passada, você sabe o que quero dizer." Ele piscou e eu estava prestes a vomitar. Eu só podia supor que ele e Jessica estavam juntos. "Eu preciso encontrar três pessoas para ir comigo procurar a residência de um condenado. Recebi um telefonema de uma fonte anônima afirmando que ele tinha uma arma." Jasper e Emmett saltaram em pé. Qualquer coisa para evitar a elaboração de relatórios em troca da ação real da aplicação da lei. Era dia dos relatórios de Tyler, o que significa que os criminosos em seu número de casos tinham de se apresentar em seu escritório para o check-in, então ele estava fora. "Bella, você vem?"

Eu não podia acreditar que Newton estava me pedindo para ir. Ele tentou não ser óbvio sobre isso, mas eu sei que ele preferia ter os homens com ele.

"Hum, com certeza", gaguejei.

"Tudo bem, vamos pegar as nossas coisas e nos encontrar nas escadas em cinco minutos."

Por nossas coisas, ele quis dizer os nossos coletes à prova de balas. Reunimo-nos na garagem que era anexada ao nosso prédio. Mike nos mostrou uma foto de Alec Johnson, o infrator, e decidiu que Mike e Emmett iriam a casa, primeiro, Jasper cobriria a frente, e eu ficaria no quintal. Não era inédito para o "cara mau" poder saltar pela janela ou correr pela porta dos fundos. Ben e Mike pediram um carro na estação. Parecia um carro de polícia sem identificação e luzes e sirenes.

Eu fui com Jasper para seu carro que estava estacionado a poucos quarteirões de distância. Eu estava um pouco nervosa por ficar sozinha com Jasper. Ele sempre foi muito quieto e eu nunca sabia exatamente o que dizer a ele. Nós realmente não tínhamos tido conversas reais, e tudo que eu sabia era que ele era do Texas. Meu nervosismo desapareceu no minuto em que entrei em seu carro. Eu realmente não posso descrever isso, mas ele tinha uma sensação tão calmante sobre ele e a conversa veio fácil.

Eu soube que ele tinha se mudado para cá pelo trabalho e morava em um apartamento não muito longe do meu. Ele tinha 26 anos, solteiro, gostava de consertar carros, e tocava violão em seu tempo livre. Sua mãe vivia no Texas, e sua irmã estava estudando para ser professora na Universidade de Oregon. Esse foi o lugar que ele se formou, e quando viu este anúncio de trabalho ele imaginou que seria bom, a fim de permanecer em uma proximidade semi estreita com sua irmã. Seu pai havia falecido há alguns anos atrás de câncer de próstata e sua mãe estava no Texas, para cuidar de sua avó idosa. Perguntei-lhe se ele iria sair na sexta-feira, e ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros e, em seguida, um 'o que diabos'. Eu descobri durante a curta viagem de carro que era alguém fácil, de se estar perto e sabia que iríamos nos tornar bons amigos.

Chegamos a uma casa de aparência ruim que eu percebi que devia pertencer ao agressor. A pintura estava descascando, e havia um estereótipo de carros em cima de blocos de concreto na calçada. Mike e Emmett caminharam até a porta e eu fui para trás. Havia bagunça e lixo por todo o quintal e também uma estaca no chão com uma coleira de cão anexada. Eu puxei minha arma e tinha tudo pronto. Na academia nos ensinaram a atirar para matar. Eu prefiro ter muito mais por objetivo um braço ou uma perna, mas não me atrevia a admitir isso para ninguém. Meu pai ia chutar minha bunda. Eu ouvi os caras baterem na porta e então abrir e fechar. Uh oh. Não é um bom sinal. Ouvi muita comoção e a próxima coisa que eu sabia foi que a porta de trás abriu.

Alec Johnson saiu correndo a toda velocidade. Eu vi o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto a me ver ali com a minha arma na mão. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele correu diretamente para mim como um jogador de futebol, batendo em mim, me fazendo cair. Foda-se. Agora eu entendo o que as pessoas querem dizer quando dizem que viram estrelas. Eu estava tentando recuperar o fôlego, porque eu fui derrubada. Olhei para cima e vi o agressor pular uma cerca e continuar correndo. Levantei-me lentamente e percebi que eu estava bem, ou seja, nada foi quebrado. Eu já tinha uma dor de cabeça e meu olho direito pinicava.

Houve um ruído estranhamente familiar atrás de mim e quando me virei quase caguei nas calças. Um pit bull enorme pra caralho estava na porta de trás rosnando para mim como se eu fosse o almoço. Fizemos contato visual, e como se estivesse em câmera lenta ele começou a correr em minha direção. Em uma fração de segundo eu levantei a minha arma e apontei. Puxei o gatilho até o meu cartucho estar vazio. Meus ouvidos ecoavam por todos os tiros e eu pensei que poderia desmaiar. Fechei os olhos por um minuto, com medo de olhar, mas também com medo de ter errado e estar prestes a sofrer um ataque do cão.

"Bella! Bella!" Ouvi gritos, mas eles pareciam distantes. Eu podia sentir algo frio e encharcado debaixo de mim. Tentei me mover, mas nada aconteceu. Os gritos soavam mais perto. Minhas pálpebras se abriram, eu vi Jasper e Emmett se debruçando sobre mim com olhares preocupados em seus rostos.

"Bells, bem-vinda de volta. Você acabou com esse fodido cão treze vezes." Emmett estava olhando para mim como um pai orgulhoso.

Sentei-me e me senti tonta como o inferno. Jasper e Emmett me ajudaram a ficar de pé. Eu olhei para a esquerda e vi um grande pedaço no chão que estava coberto com uma jaqueta que dizia condicional na parte de trás. Eu desviei o olhar, quando a realidade do que aconteceu foi sendo registrado. O lugar parecia um circo. Havia carros de polícia com as luzes acesas por todo o lugar, junto com uma ambulância e até vi uma van de canal de televisão.

Uma revista pela casa de fato revelou uma arma, juntamente com uma carga de cocaína e maconha. Era como se o Sr. Johnson estivesse envolvido em algumas atividades extracurriculares. A polícia ia reunir as provas para que eles pudessem acusá-lo de posse de drogas, bem como posse de uma arma de fogo por um criminoso. Agora, ele só tinha de ser localizado. Gostaria de saber como cada um chegou aqui tão rápido e, em seguida, Newton admitiu ter chamado o 911 quando ouviu os tiros sendo disparados.

Fui conduzida para a ambulância para ser examinada e vi um homem segurando uma câmera de vídeo na minha direita. Ótimo. Mike foi forçado a voltar ao centro para que ele pudesse apresentar um mandado de violação da condicional, junto com a porrada de todos os relatórios adicionais, enquanto Emmett e Jasper ficaram para trás. Após uma rápida avaliação, foi considerado que eu tinha uma leve concussão e provavelmente teria um olho roxo. Eu estava liberada para ir para casa depois eles me deram 800mg de ibuprofeno.

Emmett ligou para o escritório para alertar ao nosso supervisor sobre a situação. Ele lhes disse para cuidar de mim e não se preocupar em voltar para o escritório, desde que usassem este tempo para escrever um relatório do incidente que era necessário o mais rápido possível. Eles me levaram para o meu apartamento e me ajudaram a entrar. Eu garanti a eles que estava bem, mas eles continuavam a pairar sobre mim enquanto eles estavam esperando algo acontecer. Alice não estaria em casa até mais tarde e eles não queriam me deixar em paz. Ficaram na sala da minha casa e eu deitei na minha cama. Disseram-me para tirar uma soneca, mas me garantiram que me acordariam a cada duas horas, conforme instruções do T.E.M.*****

_*** T.E.M.: **__Técnico em Emergências Médicas_

Devo ter dormido porque a próxima coisa que eu percebi foi o cheiro de pizza atacando os meus sentidos. Eu podia ouvir as vozes e o que parecia ser um jogo de beisebol flutuando da sala de estar. Senti um movimento no meu quarto e a palavra 'Edward' saiu da minha boca. Eu finalmente abri meus olhos e olhei para cima para ver Emmett olhando para mim com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

* * *

**Esse dia da Bella não foi divertido... e a continuação do capítulo anterior, vem no próximo. Se não me engano os capítulos alternam as narrativas, um POV da Bella e depois outro do Edward, e assim vai...**

**Nos vemos na próxima semana**

**E beijos e comentem e tchau**

**xx**


	7. Separar É Difícil De Se Fazer

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Separar é difícil de se fazer**

**~Edward~**

Dizer que à noite passada foi uma merda seria o eufemismo do ano. Como sempre, o sexo foi quente, mas o que voou para fora da minha boca quando eu estava lá, chocou o inferno fora de mim... e Tanya.

Para a minha sorte, eu sou rápido em meus pés. Eu poderia ter simplesmente dito a verdade para Tanya, mas na realidade nada estava acontecendo com Bella. Eu não vou mentir, eu quero que alguma coisa aconteça com Bella, mas Tanya e eu temos nossos próprios problemas com que Bella não tem nada a ver. Eu fiz um pouco de merda sobre ter italiano em minha mente, por ter visto Demetri hoje na loja de pizzaria. Tanya sabia que eu ia lá o tempo todo e eu só aconteceu de deixar sair que eu comi com uma bela garota que eu não conseguia parar de pensar. Todo mundo sabe que 'bella' significa bonita em italiano então essa é a história que eu tentei ir. Não que eu poderia descrever o sexo com Tanya como bonito, ou mesmo Tanya sendo bonita. Ela era quente em uma espécie de forma obscena.

Ela comprou a explicação, mas depois abriu toda uma nova lata de vermes quando ela queria ter "a conversa". Discutir o Status da Relação! Para onde eu vejo que o nosso relacionamento está indo? Bem, eu não era o suficiente idiota para realmente usar a resposta "lugar nenhum", então eu tive que realmente colocar tudo para fora. Eu disse que ela era uma menina ótima, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar um futuro. Mal sabia eu que ela não tinha ideia desse pensamento e tudo estava indo bem. Ela tinha nomes para os nossos filhos escolhidos por algum motivo.

Ela começou a chorar e acabou muito histérica. Eu a abracei e ela continuou a chorar e perguntou o que ela poderia fazer para que eu a amasse. Isso apenas partiu o meu coração. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava faltando. Apenas estava. Eu tentei fazê-la ver que mal nos víamos e que nenhum de nós realmente parecia se importar. Era uma relação sexual compatível de conveniência.

Não ouve conversa sobre ela se mudar, uma vez que ambos sabíamos que ela não tinha para onde ir e estava usando o dinheiro que ganhava no restaurante para pagar a faculdade. Ela tinha quatro meses até a formatura e, em vez de ficar noiva, que era o seu plano, eu esperava que ela estaria se mudando. Nós dois sabíamos que ela iria ser contratada imediatamente porque os enfermeiros estavam em alta demanda, por isso espero que ela poderia usar seu bônus para garantir um apartamento.

Eu senti como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros, mas eu me senti péssimo por machucá-la. Ela parecia tão quebrada e eu me senti aliviado, fazendo-me sentir como um enorme e total idiota. Eu sabia que nós poderíamos viver em meu apartamento, mas eu só esperava que ela percebesse que as coisas não iam mudar tanto quanto eu estava preocupado. Não devia ser tão difícil se apaixonar por alguém. Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado, e apenas disse aquela palavra aos membros da minha família. Não quero soar como uma garota, mas eu estava convencido de que quando eu estivesse apaixonado, eu sem dúvida saberia.

Adormecemos no que era considerado meio da noite. Quando eu acordei na terça-feira ela já tinha ido para a escola. O trabalho estava tranquilo e eu estava com um humor bastante deprimido. Nem mesmo um treino ajudou. Eu propositalmente fiquei na academia até que eu sabia que Tanya já teria saído para o trabalho.

Pontos de marica, com certeza, mas eu não me sinto querendo entrar 'nisso' novamente esta noite. Quando cheguei em casa, abri uma lata de Chef Boyardee Raviolis***** e sentei no sofá. Eram seis horas então tudo o que tinha na TV eram Mariners tendo os seus traseiros chutados, e noticiários. Nenhuma opção era interessante, mas eu pensei que as notícias poderiam ser menos desastrosos. Foda-se eu estava errado. Eu estava enfiando o garfo no meu jantar gourmet, quando o título na tela quase me fez engasgar:

*** Chef Boyardee Raviolis: **humbleville_(ponto)_com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/ravioli_(ponto)_jpg

**- TOTAL USO EXCESSIVO DE FORÇA - AGENTE DA CONDICIONAL ATIRA 13 VEZES EM UM CACHORRO, MAS O CRIMINOSO FUGIU - **

Meus olhos estavam grudados na tela. Não podia ser... ou poderia? Eles cortaram para um vídeo no local após o tiroteio e ali, ladeado por Emmett e Jasper, estava Bella. Ela parecia atordoada, confusa e, basicamente, uma merda. Seu olho estava inchado e parecia que ela estava mais pálida que antes. Eles mostraram uma foto de Alec Johnson, o fugitivo, e ele parecia tão familiar. Eu joguei a precaução ao vento e peguei o meu telefone.

**ET ~ WTF? Eu acabei de ver você no noticiário!**

**Cara. Sem brincadeira, certo? Ela atingiu o vira-lata com cada tiro, porra! **Deixe para Emmett dar os detalhes sobre o número de vezes que o cão foi baleado. Isso significava que Bella definitivamente foi quem matou o cão.

**Ela está bem? Parecia uma merda na TV. **_Por favor, diga sim..._

**Sim. Ela teve uma concussão leve e um olho roxo. Estamos na casa dela agora comendo pizza e esperando que a sua companheira de quarto chegue em casa. **_A garota linda tinha um olho roxo. Eu precisava de mais detalhes. Se algum filho da puta bateu nela, gostaria de caçá-lo e isso não iria acabar bem._

**Eu preciso ir acordá-la. Quer que eu lhe diga algo?** _Sim, um monte de coisas. Não. Eu não sei. Merda._

**Diga a ela que eu estou feliz que não sou o cachorro!**

Acordei na quarta-feira com uma sensação desconfortável. Em seguida, a situação toda de Bella voltou para mim com força total. Eu esperava que ela estivesse bem e não muito dolorida. Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da loja de flores na rua. Eu lhes disse que queria um arranjo de "fique bem" enviado hoje. Vamos enfrentar isso, eu tive um momento fácil para obter o endereço dela. Eu precisava fazer algo e flores geralmente faziam o truque com as meninas. Eu poderia apenas apareceu na sua porta, mas eu pensei que poderia ter parecido um pouco louco.

Havia um par de entrevistas de acompanhamento que eu tinha que fazer na cadeia. Achei que iria dar a Emmett uma visita depois. Eu precisava saber o que aconteceu.

Quando entrei no escritório de liberdade condicional, Irina estava ali. Ela me deixou passar e me deu um grande abraço e um sorriso ainda maior. "Edward, ao que se deve esta honra?" Ela estava sorrindo e eu sabia que estava apenas se divertindo um pouco comigo.

"Eu estou aqui para foder com Emmett," eu disse, como se deveria ser óbvio.

"Ele deve estar em seu escritório." Ela saiu com uma risadinha. Ela sabia que a minha visita para ver Emmett faria o seu dia. Ele adorava o chão que eu caminhava, depois de tudo!

Caminhei pelo corredor e acenei para Ben e Tyler cujos escritórios eram no meu caminho. Emmett estava no telefone quando inclinei na borda da mesa. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava sentado em uma das cadeiras dos delinquentes. Nem mesmo com uma garrafa de higienizador e um pote inteiro de Lysol sendo utilizado. Emmett desligou o telefone e olhou para mim com um sorriso.

"O quê?" Eu disse, com um tom de questionamento. Eu não gostei do olhar que ele estava me dando. "Você sabia que eu iria querer alguns detalhes."

"Uh huh. Eu não estou surpreso de ver você aqui", ele disse conscientemente.

"O que você está falando? Meu melhor amigo esteve envolvido em um tiroteio e você não acha que eu iria querer mais detalhes?" Eu falei como se estivesse muito ofendido que ele não achava que eu estava preocupada com ELE.

"Fomos procurar uma das residências de liberdade condicional do Newton. Ele abriu a porta e, em seguida, bateu com ela na nossa cara. Então nós tivemos que forçá-lo abrir e ele saiu correndo. Aparentemente, ele saiu pela porta de trás e acabou batendo na Bella. Em seguida, o cachorro saiu correndo e ela atirou nele... treze vezes! Ela descarregou sua arma inteira e depois desmaiou." Ele estava obviamente orgulhoso dela. "Ela faltou hoje por estar mal, porque ela tem uma dor de cabeça de matar."

"Merda cara. Isso poderia ter sido muito ruim. Acharam ele?"

"Não. O mandado foi emitido, mas nada até agora."

"Tudo bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer para conseguir que no topo da lista da unidade fugitivo. Tenho certeza que não vai se importar se vocês forem com isso. Você tem alguma coisa acontecendo ou podemos ir e pegar alguma coisa para comer?"

"Eu estou bem para ir, mas só se você me levar para o Demetri". Emmett amava aquele lugar.

Entramos e ele estava lotado. Parede a parede de pessoas dos governo, havia alguns promotores, um casal de policiais, e alguns agentes da DEA dando uma boa medida. Pegamos a última mesa. Demetri nos viu e deu-nos um aceno animado. Ele fez o seu caminho até nós com um Dr. Pepper para mim e um Coca para Emmett.

"Olá Edward! Voltando tão cedo?" Merda, eu estava esperando que ele não iria mencionar Bella. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes de virmos, mas eu estava temporariamente incapacitado de pensar direito ao imaginar um dos calzones de Demetri. "Onde está bellisima hoje?" Olhei para Emmett, que apenas cuspiu um pouco da sua Coca e estava olhando para mim com a sobrancelha levantada esperando uma explicação.

"Sim, Edward. Onde ela está?" _Burro._

Eu disse a Demetri que ela estava doente, o tempo todo olhando para Emmett.

"Cara, não é da minha conta nem nada, mas _que porra é essa_?", disse.

"O quê? Nós nos encontramos na cadeia e acabamos aqui para o almoço", eu disse despreocupadamente.

"Bem, você deve ter visto a expressão no rosto dela na noite passada quando eu lhe disse que você falou. Ela ficou tão vermelha que parecia a porra de um tomate. Eu não ia te dizer isso, mas quando entrei no quarto dela para acordá-la, ela disse o _seu_ nome."

Agora foi a minha vez de parecer como a porra de um tomate, o que não passou despercebido por Emmett.

"Novamente, _que porra é essa_? Bella? Sério?" Ele parecia tão surpreso.

"Tudo bem, foda-se. Eu não posso explicar. Estou tão atraído por ela que não consigo pensar direito. Eu não posso tirá-la da minha cabeça. Na outra noite eu até disse o nome dela quando Tanya e eu estavam fazendo sexo."

"Cara!" Ele estava debruçado sobre a mesa até o momento eu pensei que iria tombar. Emmett é um grande filho da puta.

"Eu sei, certo? Eu inventei alguma merda sobre 'bella' significar bonita e culpei o Demetri por falar italiano. Eu pensei que ia explodir durante e depois ela quis ter um 'Discutir o Status do Relacionamento' até o meio da noite. Não foi bonito. Eu fui honesto e basicamente disse a ela que eu não podia ver isso indo a lugar algum. Ela ficou tão chateada e eu me senti como uma merda total. A única coisa é que ela não pode sair até que termine com a escola e consiga um emprego de verdade. Só espero que ela perceba que é o melhor."

"Uau. Isso é péssimo. Ela é tão quente porra."

"Jesus, obrigado Em." _Idiota._ "Por favor, mantenha isso entre nós. Eu não quero que Tanya pense que isso é por causa de outra pessoa." Eu sabia que uma vez que Emmett fizesse uma promessa, ele iria mantê-la.

O resto da semana passou muito rápido. Eu vi Rose, e eu devo admitir, minhas sobrancelhas pareciam incríveis. Eu disse a Alice que Eric iria vê-la e tendo certeza de que ela o faria parecer apresentável. Rose não fez nenhuma menção sobre a minha vida pessoal, então eu sabia que Emmett foi mais uma vez fiel à sua palavra. Ela mencionou que estava ansiosa para sair na noite de sexta-feira. Eu esperava que Bella estaria bem o suficiente para ir.

Levei Yorkie às compras. Fomos ao shopping e eu percebi que iria deixá-lo levar. Ele foi direto para Eddie Bauer.

"Yorkie, o que você está pensando em fazer ai?" Eu disse apreensivo.

"Eu quero olhar as suas calças cáqui, e talvez camisas de botão", disse ele, como se eu deveria saber disso.

Eu não queria parecer um babaca, mas eu precisava saber se é isso que ele planejava para sexta-feira. Eu percebi que poderia dizer a ele o que eu planejei usar e talvez ele iria modelar-se depois de mim. "Eu preciso ir para Nordstroms. Há alguns jeans que quero ver e talvez uma camisa... ou duas."

"Certo deixe-me só dar uma olhada por aqui", ele disse com insistência.

Eu fui muito silencioso, mas muito feliz quando eles não tinham o tamanho dele da flanela que ele escolheu. Achei que o levaria para a Express e talvez a Buckle. Eu não preciso dar um choque nele de uma vez quanto ao que eu estava prestes a passar com jeans na Nordstroms. Entramos na Express e a vendedora, que, obviamente, trabalhava com comissão, foi extremamente atenciosa com ele. Ela reuniu metade da loja em um provador e conduziu-o para dentro. Não sendo meio gay, mas ele tinha uma estrutura muito boa e não era feio. Uma vez que Alice arrumasse o seu cabelo, as coisas seriam muito melhores.

Ele saiu do provador parecendo um cara totalmente novo. Ele tinha em uma camisa de botão preta com manga longa que tinha uma cruz na parte de trás, junto com uma calça cinza lisa. Nós decidimos que ele deveria usar isso na sexta-feira. Ele estava prestes a deixar o provador, mas eu insisti que ele continuasse com o desfile de moda. Eu ajudei a vendedora a encontrar mais algumas roupas e insistimos que ele experimentasse.

Quando tudo foi dito e feito saímos de lá com quatro calças, três camisas, quatro camisetas e três pares de cuecas boxer. Ele mesmo pegou o número de telefone da vendedora. Levei-o para a Buckle de onde eu tirei-lhe uma pulseira preta de contas, uma colônia True Religion, e um novo cinto. As coisas estavam começando a tomar forma.

Entramos em Nordstroms onde eu fui direto para o quiosque da Seven for All Mankind. Eu tinha estado olhando a sua coleção de brim escuro, pelo menos, a um par de semanas. Eu sabia o tamanho que precisava já que esses não seria o primeiro. Eu agarrei-os e caminhou até um manequim. Nunca na minha vida eu teria considerado um colete elegante, mas eu acho que poderia usar. Eu encontrei uma camisa branca e peguei o colete.

"Edward, eu sei que você sabe mais sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas acho que meu avô tem esse colete", disse ele, com uma risadinha.

"Assista e aprenda meu amigo." Eu disse convencido.

Eu saí do provador com o conjunto completo e Yorkie ficou chocado com o que viu. A camisa mostrava meu bíceps, e, claro a parte inferior da minha tatuagem, e o colete vestia apenas bem o suficiente, mas não como um vovô. Os jeans eram ótimos também. Fomos ao caixa e Yorkie quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando a garota me disse que o total era de 287,62 dólares (**N/T: **_algo por volta de 570 reais_). Eu nem sequer vacilei, mas eu estava muito divertido com o olhar no seu rosto.

Nossa última parada foi na Aldo. Eu não poderia imaginar que tipo de sapatos que ele teria tentado usar. Os únicos que eu tinha visto até agora eram os tênis velhos e desgastados e sapatos pretos que tinha uma sola de borracha grossa. Inaceitável. Eu escolhi três pares diferentes e deixei a decisão para ele. Ele não poderia me agradecer o suficiente, e eu fiz ele me prometer que iria esperar pelo menos um par de dias antes de ligar para a garota da Express.

Eu só vi Tanya de passagem assim que as coisas não tinham tido a chance de serem estranhas... ainda. Ela foi escalada para trabalhar no fim de semana inteiro, o que eu tinha que admitir me deixou um pouco aliviado. Eu me sentia ainda mais como uma merda sobre a coisa toda. Eu só esperava que ela estivesse levando isso bem emocionalmente para que suas notas não sofressem. Ela estava na reta final, e eu testemunhei o quanto ela havia trabalhado para chegar até aqui. Tanya estava indo fazer alguém muito feliz, esse alguém simplesmente não era eu. Talvez eu iria ficar sozinho no final, mas não era justo com ela. Também não era justo que eu não podia esperar até sexta-feira para que eu pudesse ver a garota linda.

* * *

**O Edward foi até simpático ao falar com a Tanya sobre essa situação, mas será que a Tanya vai lidar bem com tudo isso? Será que ela vai descobrir sobre a Bella? Hum... Emmett sacou rápido que tinha algo e pelo menos ele é um amigo que não espalha as coisas por ai. E o Edward em seu momento metrossexual, morro de rir lol **

**Enfim aqui estamos, o final do mês passado não foi dos melhores né, vocês sabem então atrasamos um pouco aqui.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please.  
**

**Beijos, até semana que vem  
**

**xx  
**


	8. Exagero

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Exagero**

_(Traduzido por Bianca Silva)_**  
**

**~Bella~**

Onde diabos eu estava? Eu estava deitada numa campina cheia de flores maravilhosas, sozinha. Olhei para cima e vi Edward andando em minha direção. Ele é tão bonito, especialmente quando o sol estava iluminando todos os seus traços perfeitos. Ele estava se aproximando, mas eu não conseguia me mover, a fim de fechar a distância. De repente ele tem um olhar doloroso em seu rosto e, em seguida, ele se metamorfoseou em um pit bull enorme que foi se lançando direto para mim. Eu peguei minha arma, mas eu estava congelada pelo choque e quase queria ser mordida se a criatura fosse realmente Edward.

Eu sentei ereta na cama, lutando para recuperar o fôlego. Eu estava suada como o inferno e minha cabeça parecia que tinha sido balançada por alguém com um martelo. Eu acho que em um sentido que Alec Johnson teve. Eu precisava me lembrar de mover lentamente. Puxei o elástico fora do meu pulso e puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo casual. Eu estava com medo de olhar no espelho, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance alguém estava batendo na minha porta. Eu respondi e o homem ali deu um passo para trás, olhando-me como uma espécie de aberração. Ele me entregou um buquê de flores silvestres. Estranhamente elas me lembraram das da campina do meu sonho. Eu olhei para o homem da entrega e voltei para o meu apartamento. Quem no inferno iria me mandar flores? Deve ser do escritório. Eu abri o cartão e tive que me equilibrar contra a mesa da cozinha.

**Oficial**

**Espero que você esteja se recuperando bem do seu "exagero"**

**Agente**

Elas não eram apenas flores, eram flores de Edward. Eu estava envergonhada pela razão para as flores, mas também entusiasmada com o fato de que ele foi gentil o suficiente para enviá-las. Foi uma loucura que eu desejava que ele tivesse entregado elas em pessoa? Eu também queria bater a merda daquela notícia na cadela Lauren Mallory para chegar com o termo inteligente para o incidente do cão. Coloquei-as sobre a mesa e, em seguida, entrei no banheiro. Quando olhei no espelho, eu rapidamente compreendi porque o cara das flores estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse um personagem de um filme de terror. Meu olho direito estava quase inchado e era uma sombra muito bonita de roxo. Oh, merda. Como diabos eu ia sair na sexta-feira noite desse jeito? "Eu não quero que seja tão óbvio eu ser a 'menina do cão exagerado". O que é ainda mais ferrado é que minha cabeça latejava, eu só podia ver de um dos meus olhos, mas eu estava preocupada em sair na noite de sexta-feira!

Eu já estava dispensada de ir para o trabalho, então eu tinha o dia inteiro para ficar obcecada sobre o meu novo apelido. Eu fiz algumas torradas e as sufoquei para que eu pudesse tomar mais quatro _ibuprofeno_. Eu fui para a sala, liguei a TV e estava pronta para desfrutar de algum _Regis and Kelly_, quando eles cortam para um comercial.

Um cão muito bonito correu em toda a tela indo em direção a sua tigela de novo Alpo. Um soluço alto escapou da minha garganta e as lágrimas começaram a fluir em meu rosto. Eu matei um cachorro. Um animal vivo, respirante, que era de estimação de alguém. Apesar de que era um animal de estimação de alguém fodido, mas ainda assim um animal de estimação, no entanto. Eu não era especialmente um amante do cão, mas eu nunca previ matar qualquer um. Eu sei que foi um pit-bull e essas coisas são maus, mas ainda. Ótimo, o choro não estava ajudando minha dor de cabeça e estava fazendo o meu olho inchado coçar. Talvez eu deva me torturar assistindo a Exposição Canina Nacional ou talvez Lassie. Passei o resto do dia voltando em chafurdando em minhas tristezas.

Na quinta-feira, a minha dor de cabeça foi embora pela maior parte, e eu tinha aceitado o fato de que se eu não tivesse matado o cão, ele teria me comido no almoço. Meu olho, no entanto, ainda parecia uma merda. Era agora um leve tom de roxo, mas ainda inchado. Liguei para o escritório e meu supervisor me liberou para trabalhar em casa nos próximos dois dias. Pelo menos eu não tinha que ser vista, eu ainda estava sendo paga. Eu verifiquei minhas mensagens e, em seguida, liguei o meu computador. Separei através dos meus 106 e-mails e retornei alguns telefonemas. Eu estava me preparando para fazer algo para comer e, em seguida, o telefone de casa tocou.

"Oi, Bella", Alice disse, antes mesmo que eu dissesse: Olá. "Eu tomei a liberdade de ir para a venda inicial de aves em Nordstroms para que eu pudesse encontrar alguma coisa para usar amanhã. Achei as roupas mais fodas, mas queria lhe perguntar azul ou verde? Eu não posso decidir, mas eu posso te dizer o que é porque eu quero que seja uma surpresa. você ainda quer ir amanhã, certo?"

"Sim, Al. Desde que você prometa me ajudar com a minha maquiagem, e eu vou ter que ir com o verde, com certeza." Por alguma razão muito conhecida verde tornou-se a minha cor mais favorita até a semana passada. "Muito obrigada. Eu estava começando a me estressar sobre as compras e não tinha ideia do que eu ia usar. Devo-lhe um grande favor."

Eu tive muita sorte de ter Mary Alice Brandon na minha vida. Eu sabia que com o que quer que ela chegue em casa, seria espetacular, especialmente desde que ela sabia que eu estava tentando impressionar um certo alguém.

Fui instruída a tomar com o meu cabelo seco soprado às oito horas, em antecipação da chegada de Alice. Ela só teve de mudar quando ela chegou em casa enquanto ela teve seu cabelo e maquiagem feitos no trabalho. Eu, por outro lado, era uma história totalmente diferente. Eu tinha que ter o meu cabelo perfeitamente em ordem para disfarçar o meu olho Rocky Balboa. Maquiagem nunca foi realmente meu forte, e eu geralmente fico com rímel e gloss labial. Alice teria de ir em frente para fazer a minha noite. Eu ainda não tinha visto as minhas escolhas de roupa também. Alice preferiu assim. Mesmo que eu sentia muito arriscado, não havia nada que eu podia fazer porque tinha que sair. Ela tende a se vestir um pouco mais provocante do que eu. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, provavelmente não esta noite embora.

Ela bateu na porta às 8:02 e começou a trabalhar. Primeiro, ela insistiu para que eu tirasse uma foto com ela. Peguei a garrafa de Patron, peguei duas taças, um pouco de açúcar, e um par de fatias de limão. Bebemos e então ela começou a transformação. Ela alisou meu cabelo e separou-o de tal maneira que cobriu a maior parte do meu ''amigo roxo". A sombra que ela colocou no meu olho esquerdo era uma sombra esfumaçada roxo que ela obviamente comprou para combinar. Ela acrescentou algum bronzeador, me passou um lápis, e quando eu olhei no espelho, eu só podia ficar boquiaberta. Puta merda a menina poderia fazer maravilhas.

Ela tirou as malas, e eu quero dizer cinco delas, de Nordstroms e eu estava nervosa com antecipação. Eu acho que é por isso que ela me fez fazer o tiro, não que ela segurava uma arma na minha cabeça, mas que seja. Da primeira bolsa uma discreta blusa verde chiffon. Ela era tão linda e sexy. Ela só tinha uma manga deixando o outro ombro nu. O decote foi cortado com uma faixa de cores diferentes sobre uma polegada de espessura. Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim. Alice tirou dois pares de leggings pretas para usar com ela. Eu tive que escolher entre um par que parecia couro ou um par preto liso com um brilho leve para eles. Eu tentei eles e optamos por aqueles brilhantes. Ela, então, arrebentou um par de saltos pretos de tiras para mim e um par para ela.

Ela me mostrou o que ela comprou para si mesma. Foi uma forma de encaixe do vestido sem mangas azul royal que parou no joelho e marcada na cintura com um cinto grosso preto. Alice tinha um corpo demais. Ela era pequena, especialmente em sua cintura, com peitos cheios legais, e uma bunda um pouco grande. Depois que as pessoas superam sua altura, eles perceberem que as coisas boas vieram em embalagens pequenas. Nós parecíamos incríveis. Eu comecei a relaxar, cortesia do Sr. Tequila, e pedi-lhe para me mostrar o que estava nos sacos restantes. Ela tirou outra roupa incrível para mim, e uma porrada toda de lingerie para ela. Ela estava sempre esperançosa.

"Alice, você realmente não tem que usar essas coisas na minha conta. Estou voltando para casa com você esta noite." Nós rimos tanto que ela quase fez xixi nas suas calças. Ela me chamou de babaca e começou a puxar uma caixa de sapatos enormes.

"Bella, por favor, sente-se. Encontrei estas botas e eles são fodas de incríveis. Que eu sei que você vai pensar que são muito picantes para você, mas elas vão perfeitamente com a segunda roupa e elas estavam à venda. Os bastardos estavam fora do meu tamanho! Ambas as roupas foram apresentadas na edição do mês passado da revista Vogue."

Ela abriu a caixa e tirou o maior par de botas que eu já tinha visto. Elas tinham os dedos do pé pontudos e três polegadas de salto, o que era bom para mim. A parte que foi um pouco assustador foi que elas pareciam que chegaria até a minha vagina. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu estar indo usar essas coisas. A não ser que eu decidisse arranjar um segundo emprego em um clube de strip.

"Alice, está falando sério? Vou parecer uma vadia e, provavelmente, cair e quebrar meu tornozelo nessas coisas." Eu olhei para ela como se ela fosse louca.

"Bella, não temos tempo para você experimentar a roupa toda, agora, além de que iria foder seu cabelo, mas confie em mim quando eu digo que você vai parecer quente! Sei que vai para Volturi novamente, então agora você não tem que insistir sobre o que vestir. " Ela tinha um jeito estranho de saber o que estava para acontecer às vezes. Ela jogou a edição da Vogue para mim e quando eu olhei eu tinha que admitir que era uma roupa quente. Eu prometi experimentá-la.

Nós dirigimos até a entrada, e Alice deu as chaves para o manobrista. Estou feliz por deixá-la dirigir desde o meu Escort teria parecido grosseiramente fora de lugar. Ela tinha acabado de pegar um Audi vermelho cereja. Totalmente encaixa ela. A linha foi enrolada em torno do edifício. Eu sempre ficava nervosa neste momento. Eu disse a ela para aumentar o charme e andei até o porteiro. Eu mostrei-lhe um sorriso enorme e então meu crachá. Ele fez um comentário burro estúpido sobre como ele queria que eu fosse a sua Oficial de Condicional e nos deixou entrar. Alice me amava agora. O lugar estava lotado, mas não desconfortavelmente assim. As luzes estavam baixas e o lugar tinha uma aura roxa para ele. Que irônico. Eu nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas bonitas na minha vida. Agora eu estava amando Alice por encontrar-me esta roupa incrível. Caminhamos até o bar e cada uma pediu uma margarita. Eu estava tentando não ser tão óbvia sobre o desejo de encontrar Edward, mas Alice me pegou examinando a multidão.

"Viu o federale ja?", perguntou ela, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu não respondi com palavras, em vez de uma simples cotovelada nas costelas.

"Porra Bella, você não tem que ir todo ninja na minha bunda. Bella, o que você está olhando?"

Eu podia ouvir Alice falar, mas eu não conseguia entender tudo o que ela estava dizendo, porque todo o meu ser se concentrou no Deus de olhos verdes, que se dirigia para mim. Ela se virou para ver o que eu estava olhando e, ao mesmo tempo, eu ouvi Edward dizer Alice e vice-versa. Mas que diabos?

"Edward! Oi," Alice disse, entusiasmada.

"Hey Alice! Você parece incrível."

Eu estava realmente confusa sobre como eles se conheciam. Ele olhou para mim e me deu o sorriso torto mais incrível que fez minhas intimidades formigarem. Alice estava prestes a apresentar-nos, quando ele disse meu nome. Ela começou com um olhar confuso que rapidamente se transformou em diversão.

"O federale", ela suspirou.

Ele nos olhou com uma sobrancelha perfeita invulgarmente elevada em uma mansão interrogatória. Antes que ele tivesse tempo para questionar-nos, ouvi a voz de Emmett atrás de mim.

"Uau, Bella, você fez uma limpeza legal! Você parece quente como o inferno, baby!"

"Obrigado, Em. Você parece muito bom mesmo cara grande", eu disse, enquanto olha para a garota bonita em seu braço.

"Bella, esta é a minha garota Rose", ele disse com orgulho.

"Rosalie?" Alice disse.

Agora, todos, exceto Edward, estavam olhando para elas com confusão. Elas deram um abraço e começaram a conversar. Edward explicou que elas trabalhavam juntas em Vamp Salon. Edward então perguntou como eu conhecia Alice. Eu disse-lhe que ela tinha sido minha melhor amiga desde o décimo primeiro grau e estávamos agora companheiros de quarto. Eu olhei para Alice e de volta para Edward e então entendi que ela era a única encarregada de cortar seu cabelo incrível.

Edward me apresentou ao seu colega de trabalho e, em seguida, Ben e Jasper se aproximaram. Eu não podia acreditar o quão bem pareciam também. Jasper estava usando uma camisa de botões azul gelo e calças pretas. Eu não estava surpreso ao olhar para baixo e ver suas botas de cowboy. Você poderia tirar o garoto do Texas, mas você não podia tirar o Texas fora do garoto. Ben estava elegantemente vestido também.

Foi Edward que me deixou sem fôlego. Ele estava com a calça jeans que eu tenho olhado para mim nas últimas semanas, e eu não podia acreditar que ele fez um colete suéter parecer tão quente. Rosalie era um pouco intimidante, mas eu gostei dela instantaneamente. Fizemos apresentações ao redor, e eu podia ver as rodas em giro de Alice mente. Eu estava assistindo a seu inventário tomando todos os nossos novos amigos. Ela estava olhando de uma cara para o outra. Ouvi-a dar uma ingestão numa aguda respiração enquanto seus olhos pousaram em Jasper. Ela alegou ter que ir ao banheiro, mas eu sabia que ela queria mais detalhes.

"Bella! Qual é a história dele? Eu não posso acreditar que você não me contou sobre ele antes!" Ela estava falando a mil por hora.

"Eu apenas tenho começado a conhecê-lo recentemente. Ele é solteiro e do Texas. Ele mora sozinho em um apartamento bem perto de nós. Ele passou o dia inteiro no nosso apartamento terça-feira. Você o perdeu por uns cinco minutos. Na verdade, você provavelmente passou por ele na estrada. Você é nervosa pequena senhorita inocente. Você seriamente corta o cabelo de alguém tão quente como o cabelo de Edward, mas você deixar de mencionar isso! você quer me dizer que você não tinha ideia de que eu estava falando sobre ele quando eu estava falando sobre o agente do FBI?

"Nós nunca realmente falamos sobre o seu trabalho, então eu meio que esqueci o que ele fazia para viver. Nós conversamos sobre roupas e carros e outras coisas. Que eu quase pensei que ele era gay, ele é tão bonito."

Fizemos uma trégua e voltamos para o bar. Nós tivemos outra rodada de bebidas e eu estava me sentindo muito bem. A música era incrível e eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o quão legal os servidores pareciam em suas vestes. Este lugar badalado, especialmente no meu estado de espírito. Alice e Rose queriam dançar, assim fizemos o nosso caminho para a pista. Eu sou uma dançarina incrível quando estou bebendo. Percebemos os caras reunidos ao redor da borda externa da pista de dança. Eu podia ver Jasper olhando para Alice, e eu podia sentir a intensidade do olhar de Edward. Isso foi se transformando em uma noite muito boa até agora.

Emmett, Jasper e Edward fizeram o seu caminho para nós, e nós todos emparelhamos e começamos a dançar. Eu podia sentir suas mãos na minha cintura, e novamente houve um enorme aumento de energia elétrica. Eu não poderia deixar de me imprensar contra ele. Não havia nada mais quente do que dançar com um total gostoso depois de alguns drinques. Nós continuamos a nos mover juntos com a música e eu podia sentir sua excitação contra a minha traseira. Fiquei tão aliviada que eu tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Eu já podia sentir-me ficar mais molhada a cada minuto. Eu precisava desse homem como eu precisava de ar para respirar. A sensação de sua mão no meu ombro nu era de enlouquecer. Virei-me e fechei os olhos. Continuamos a dançar em um estado hipnotizado. Era como se fôssemos as únicas duas pessoas no quarto. Ele colocou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou para o seu peito.

"Você está tão quente hoje à noite garota linda", disse ele, com puro sexo.

"Você está muito bom mesmo. Obrigada pelas flores. Isso foi muito atencioso. Ah, e eu estou feliz que você não é um cão de também, aquilo seria um exagero", eu disse, sem fôlego. Ele ajudou a fazer a luz da situação.

Nós continuamos a olhar um para o outro como ele estendeu a mão na parte de trás do meu cabelo. Ele puxou-me para ele e nos beijamos. Foi o mais intenso, beijo terremoto de toda minha vida. Sua boca era quente e de sabor doce. Ele cheirava tão bom pra caralho, eu fiz uma nota mental para descobrir o que ele estava usando para que eu pudesse comprar alguns e pulverizá-lo no meu travesseiro. Nossas línguas movidas em perfeita sincronia, e eu nunca queria que acabasse. Ele afrouxou o controle sobre o meu cabelo e o beijo se tornou mais suave, até que, finalmente, se separaram. Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o grupo, e eu me senti como uma criança da escola vertiginosa alta. Eu tinha certeza que eu tinha o maior sorriso no rosto junto com o par de calcinhas mais molhado de sempre.

"Estou tão feliz que você está bem", disse ele, em voz baixa, para que eu pudesse ouvir. Ele levantou meu cabelo longe do meu rosto e fez uma careta quando viu meu olho.

"Parece pior do que se sente", eu disse se desculpando.

Ele anunciou que estava indo para obter mais uma rodada e os caras seguiram para o bar. Alice sentou-se ao meu lado, junto com Rose. Alice tinha o maior sorriso no rosto. "Jasper me convidou para o almoço de amanhã!", exclamou ela.

"Oh Alice, isso é ótimo!" Eu estava realmente animada por eles.

Rose era apenas uma espécie de ficar sentado em silêncio. Alice iniciando divagar e falar sobre o que ela deve usar amanhã. Eu olhei em direção ao bar e vi uma garota muito atraente ir até Edward. Ele olhou para ela chocado, e Emmett deu um abraço e depois olhou para nós. Eu não podia deixar de olhar. Rose imediatamente parecia desconfortável. A menina colocou o braço em torno de Edward de uma maneira muito íntima e confortável e foi praticamente esfregando-se contra ele. Eu não queria que as palavras saíssem da minha boca, mas a próxima coisa que eu sabia eu disse: "Quem diabos é aquela?"

Para que Rose respondesse: "Aquela é a namorada de Edward. Eles estão praticamente noivos."

* * *

**Tava tudo indo tão bem, até a Rose falar merda. E agora o que vai acontecer? Bella com certeza vai ficar super mal =/**

**Até o fds, vou tentar postar no sábado ou domingo. E vejam a One-shot que eu postei** "Cama, Banho, e Além da Decência Pública"** é bem divertida!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	9. Flagra

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Flagra**

**~Edward~**

Eu nunca vi algo tão bonito na minha vida inteira. Ela parecia tão despreocupada... e sexy pra caralho. A garota linda parecia absolutamente incrível esta noite. Sua roupa era elegante, ainda quente. Era algo que eu não poderia ter escolhido melhor por mim mesmo e isso dizia muito. Isso era a moda mais sofisticada, e que nela, é ainda melhor. A roupa estava, na verdade, na edição do mês passado da revista Vogue. Eu não tenho uma assinatura, aconteceu de eu ler na última vez que estava esperando para cortar meu cabelo. Ela também estava usando um relógio de cerâmica branca da Michele. Adorei a forma como as garotas olhavam.

Eu quase cai quando eu percebi que Alice era a sua colega de quarto. Que mundo pequeno. Para a minha sorte, Alice e eu tínhamos uma admiração mútua um pelo outro. Ela amava o meu cabelo, e eu amava a forma como ela cortava. Também tínhamos um amor pelo mesmo tipo de carros e adorava roupas. Eu não posso acreditar que ela nunca mencionou que sua companheiro de quarto era um oficial de condicional linda. Olhei para onde as meninas estavam dançando. A pista de dança estava cheia, mas estávamos dentro da vista perfeita de onde elas estavam. Rose poderia estar em um vídeo da música, Alice parecia um pouco estranha, e Bella estava segurando a si mesma. Olhei para Emmett e Jasper, que estavam em pé ao meu lado, protegendo as _suas_ meninas.

"ET, limpe a baba fora do seu rosto", eu disse rindo.

"Foda-se cara. Pelo menos eu sei o meu futuro esta noite." Ele falou com pura confiança. Foi muito legal ainda vê-lo assim em Rose.

"Então, Jasper. Viu qualquer coisa que você gosta?" , Eu perguntei, num tom de zombaria.

"Cara. Passei o dia todo com Bella na terça-feira e não tinha ideia de que sua companheira de quarto era incrível."

"A mesma coisa. Alice corta o meu cabelo desde sempre, e eu não tinha ideia de que sua companheira de quarto era incrível." Nós estávamos agindo como uns maricas totais. Este personagem de Jasper estava se transformando em um cara bom.

"Eu não sei quanto a vocês, homos, mas eu vou pegar a minha Rose."

Jasper e eu olhamos um para o outro e encolhemos os ombros. Nós todos fizemos o nosso caminho para a pista de dança. Isso estava bastante cheio o que tomou algumas manobras para chegar as nossas meninas. Eu não tinha idéia do que me fez pensar que Bella era realmente minha, mas eu pretendia encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso acontecer. Talvez uma vez que ela visse a minha bunda quente dançando, ela teria de me ter.

Foi uma ligação automática quando chegamos eles. Alice e Jasper tiveram uma óbvia conexão instantânea. Rose e Emmett eram um casal muito marcante. Ele era um cara legal, e ela era super quente. Eles complementavam um ao outro muito bem com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, e eram ambos de altos. Se eles tivessem filhos algum dia, eles com certeza seriam supermodelos.

Eu fui atrás de Bella enquanto ela estava dançando. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, _o nu_, e me deu um sorriso que me deixou meio duro. Eu nunca tinha estado tão atraído por alguém na minha vida inteira. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em torno de sua cintura fina e balancei coma música. Certo, balançar com Imma Be, do Black Eyed Peas era provavelmente, uma descrição ruim, mas estávamos quase dançando lenta em uma música com uma batida impressionante. Eu era uma rocha dura e pressionava contra ela. Ela não pareceu se importar, enquanto continuou a empurrar-me com a sua bunda. Se dançar com ela era tão bom, eu não podia sequer imaginar como o sexo com ela seria. Minha mão estava sobre seu ombro nu e sua pele impecável. Ela se virou e nossos olhares estavam trancados e intensos.

Estávamos dançando, se você pode chamar de esfregar a minha ereção em sua perna, como se fôssemos as únicas duas pessoas no local. Eu tinha que saboreá-la. Eu não aguentava mais, então eu coloquei minha mão em seu cabelo e puxei-a para mim. Nossos lábios se encontraram e eu poderia ter gozado ali. Ela tinha gosto de hortelã e sal e tequila. Era uma mistura estranha e eu adorei. Sua boca era quente e convidativa.

Nossas línguas estavam lançando na boca um do outro e que mal paramos para o ar. Nós éramos como dois adolescentes. Eu mal podia recuperar o fôlego. Você pode dizer muito de um beijo, e a química era insana. Eu queria devorá-la ali mesmo na pista de dança. Se isso continuasse por muito mais tempo eu iria explodir, ou as costuras na minha calça jeans nova. O beijo tornou-se mais suave e, em seguida, chegou ao fim e acabamos fazendo o caminho de volta para o grupo.

Eu tenho certeza que eu parecia um fodido maricas apaixonado, porque eu não poderia evitar o sorriso comedor de merda no meu rosto. Nós sentamos e eu percebi que eu não tinha verificado seu olho. Puxei os fios de cabelo estrategicamente colocados para fora do caminho e não gostei do que vi. Seu olho estava tão inchado e ainda totalmente roxo. Eu silenciosamente prometi chutar a merda do filho da puta que fez isso. Isso propositalmente correu bem para ela. Percebi que a sombra do outro olho era igual. Inteligente.

Eu estava chateado com isso e ainda precisava reajustar mim mesmo, então os caras e eu fomos para o bar para mais uma rodada de bebidas. Esse era o nosso equivalente a ir ao banheiro juntos. Tomar uma dose, em seguida, dar detalhes imediatos. Jasper disse-nos que ele chamou Alice para almoçar no dia seguinte. Ele ficou muito entusiasmado com isso e estava confiante de que eles foram feitos um para o outro. Emmett foi surpreendentemente favorável e não podia acreditar nesse mundo pequeno, vendo como suas meninas trabalhavam juntas.

Eles estavam me olhando esperando por detalhes, e quando eu estava prestes a chegar a ele, um cheiro familiar me fez virar. Tanya estava bem na minha frente. _QUE. PORRA. É. ESSA. _Não tinha necessidade de reajustar agora, minha ereção correu para as colinas. Ela poderia dizer pelo olhar na minha cara que isso não era necessariamente uma boa surpresa. Ela colocou o braço em torno de mim e eu só fiquei lá em estado de choque. Eu tinha um milhão de pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça e não sabia o que eu fazer. Emmett estava olhando desconfortavelmente para frente e para trás entre o bar e a nossa mesa e Jasper estava perdido.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você tinha que trabalhar", eu disse.

"Eu fui, mas estava tão lento que eu saí cedo", ela disse como se deveria ser óbvio.

"Será que você esperou nessa fila?" C_omo ela chegou aqui? Eu sei que sua bunda não esperaria em qualquer fila._

"O irmão de Angela cuida da porta nas sextas-feiras", ela disse como se não fosse grande coisa.

Angela estava de pé ao lado dela. Eu disse: olá e começou a apresentá-la a Eric, Ben, Jasper e Emmett. Ben imediatamente saltou para a vida e eu sabia que ele estava definitivamente interessado em saber mais sobre ela. Ela era uma garota legal e tinha ido para o meu apartamento várias vezes para estudar. Fiquei imaginando o que, se sabia, ela sabia sobre o estado de relacionamento meu e da Tanya.

Fiz essa pequena conversa enquanto eu pagava a guia e tentava descobrir o que fazer a seguir. Emmett estava tão desconfortável e se não fosse por minha causa, eu teria achado divertido. Olhei para a mesa e vi Rose e Alice caminhando em nossa direção. Alice estava olhando para mim e Rose olhou para mim como se eu fosse o maior cafajeste na terra.

Bella não estava com elas, então eu percebi que ela deve ter ido ao banheiro. Então isso me bateu. As meninas não iam ao banheiro sozinhas, e Emmett manteve a sua palavra e não contou a Rose sobre o que aconteceu entre Tanya e eu. Porra, ela ainda achava que estávamos juntos. Eu quero dizer, ainda vivíamos juntos, mas eu estava trabalhando nisso.

"Onde está a Bella?" Ben perguntou.

"Ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem, então ela foi embora", disse Rose, olhando para mim.

"Quem é Be..." Tanya parou no meio da frase e vi seu rosto de intrigado, ir para completo desespero, até chateado. Ela largou a bebida e o copo quebrou, espalhando rum e coca em toda parte. Tentei ajudá-la e ela me empurrou como se meu toque fosse venenoso. "Não se atreva a me tocar!" ela disse em voz alta.

Todo mundo estava olhando, perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo. "Tanya, não aqui", eu disse em um tom estranhamente calmo.

"Por que não Edward? Está com medo das pessoas descobrirem o que você fez?" Foda-se. Esta noite foi de puro céu ao inferno completo em um piscar de olhos.

"Tanya. Vamos sair daqui", eu disse em pânico.

"Foda-se!" ela cuspiu. "Por que diabos eu iria querer sair daqui? Assim, podemos ir para casa e você pode transar comigo e depois gritar nome de outra pessoa novamente! Você é um mentiroso do caralho com a besteira italiano. Quem faz isso? Você é um pedaço de merda. acho que sei por que você não acha que esse relacionamento está indo em qualquer lugar. Você não podia apenas dizer que encontrou alguém? Isso é uma besteira total. Aqui estou eu pensando que você simplesmente não está pronto e você não vai mover até eu conseguir um emprego. Que idiota eu sou." Ela era grande histérica e só estava aumentando. As pessoas estavam começando a se reunir em torno de nós e eu precisava acalmá-la. "Tanto besteira de **F**idelidade, **B**ravura, **I**ntegridade; você é um IDIOTA!" Ela virou-se e correu para a porta.

Angela a seguiu e eu não sabia o que diabos fazer. Meus amigos estavam me olhando com vergonha e pena. Alice e Rose ficaram horrorizadas. Virei-me e sai pela porta.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o pescoço mais duro possível. Eu tinha uma dor de cabeça e um pouco de ressaca. Eu coloquei minha camisa e desci o corredor até o banheiro. Depois que saí do bar eu fui para o meu escritório. Eu não acho que Tanya iria para o apartamento, mas não queria correr o risco de encontrar com ela depois do que havia acontecido. Nosso escritório tem uma sala de conferência que é preenchida com várias camas de solteiro para momentos em que os agentes estão trabalhando o tempo todo e precisam fazer uma pausa ... ou quando se sentem envergonhados pela sua ex-namorada que achava que ela ainda era sua atual namorada, e estão com medo de ir para casa. Limpei-me e achei que iria me torturar um pouco mais, indo para uma corrida. Sem motivos, eu adorava correr no centro da cidade. Eu coloquei uma roupa de treino que eu religiosamente guardava no meu escritório e sai.

Havia tantas coisas que eu precisava descobrir. Aqui estava eu tentando fazer a coisa certa, deixando Tanya viver comigo em vez de apenas chutá-la para fora, e agora ela ficou arrasada e odiava a minha raça. Eu me senti como um idiota completo e estava tão chateado que a machuquei, como fiz. Para não mencionar que eu estava um pouquinho preocupado com o estado atual do meu apartamento.

Em seguida, tinha a Bella. Não há dúvida de como eu me sentia quando estava ao seu redor. Eu não conseguia o suficiente e queria saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre ela. Ela era linda, obviamente, um osso duro de roer, e eu mencionei linda? O fato de que eu poderia gozar ao apenas beijá-la era louco por si só.

Ela, obviamente, saiu depois de me ver com Tanya e desde que Alice era sua melhor amiga, ela seria obrigada a dizer-lhe exatamente o que aconteceu depois que ela saiu. Era parte do código de ética de garotas. Eu acho que era minha culpa. Eu era muito de um maricas por ser um idiota. _Espere, o que? _Eu precisava descobrir o que fazer com toda a situação, mas pensar sobre isso mais e mais estava apenas fazendo minha dor de cabeça piorar.

Eu estava triste por Tanya, mas também egoistamente triste por mim. Eu já tinha perdido o que ainda não tinha tido a chance de reivindicar como meu.

* * *

**Tadinho do Edward, que situação. Essa Tanya, grrr só atrapalha, e ela não vai parar por ai, a vadia. **

**Espero que a Alice conte para a Bella o que aconteceu e tudo se resolva. Aiai só porque a noite deles prometia ser ótima, tinha que chegar essa vaca.  
**

**Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem please  
**

**Até semana que vem  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	10. Quadrilha

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Quadrilha**

A namorada. Quase noivos. As palavras de Rose continuamente passaram pela minha cabeça. Como ele poderia ter uma namorada ... que ele ia se casar? Eu simplesmente não entendo. Isso me lembrou daquele velho ditado, se algo parece bom demais para ser verdade, geralmente é. Eu quase me senti mal por ela.

Tecnicamente o nosso almoço na pizzaria não era inadequado, porque estávamos no mesmo campo e estávamos trabalhando. Tecnicamente os encontros nas duas últimas sextas-feiras era inocente, uma vez que tínhamos amigos em comum. Tecnicamente eu estava ferida e havia um motivo válido para as flores. Tecnicamente, ele era um idiota por me beijar enquanto eu nunca tinha sido beijada na minha vida inteira, quando ele tinha uma maldita namorada em casa.

A noite que começou tão impressionante tinha virado uma merda tão rápido. Tomei um táxi para casa. Quando cheguei lá, eu fiz um queijo grelhado e coloquei em Pretty Woman. Eu precisava de algum conforto e sem a minha mãe, que teria que fazer. Pensei em ligar para Renee, mas já era tarde, especialmente desde que ela morava na Flórida. Adormeci no sofá até que ouvi Alice desajeitadamente tentando manobrar no escuro.

"Alice."

"Mãe de Jesus Porra Bella! Você me assustou pra caralho." Ela estava praticamente insuportável.

"Sinto muito." Por alguma razão, eu não poderia ter mais do que aquela resposta fora da minha boca.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" , perguntou ela.

"Nada."

"Bella!" Ela estava se tornando rapidamente irritada.

"Tudo bem." Eu ri, enquanto ela se jogou em cima de mim. Ela me deu o maior abraço e as palavras não eram necessárias. Nós nos aconchegamos sob o cobertor e adormecemos.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, ela já tinha saído para o trabalho. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer e se eu ficasse em casa, eu teria ficado louca pensando sobre o idiota de olhos verdes.

Atirei em alguns jeans e um casaco de capuz, peguei minha bolsa, e dirigi para o trabalho. Eu sabia que seria uma enorme pilha de papéis que eu poderia ter feito, porque eu não estava no cargo desde terça-feira. Foi muito bom, então eu percebi que eu poderia fazer uma caminhada depois que eu tenho algumas coisas feito. Eu encontrei um chute vaga de estacionamento traseiro vendo como era sábado de manhã, que foi um bônus.

Minha mesa tinha uma pilha de papéis sobre ele que faria o Olympia National Forest estremecer. Me acomodei e escrevi uma porrada de relatórios, verifiquei meu e-mail, comprei um novo par de jeans on-line, verifiquei alguns endereços, e retornei algumas chamadas. Mudei os móveis em torno de meu escritório e fechei alguns arquivos. Eu verifiquei o escritório do meu supervisor para novos posicionamentos e encontrei cinco esperando por mim. Eu os coloquei em ordem de data de lançamento e abri o primeiro.

O delinquente estava saindo da prisão dentro de duas semanas, sem lugar para viver. Nos "velhos" dia eles teriam que permanecer na prisão até que encontrar alguém para levá-los dentro Hoje em dia eles saíram independentemente. Ele tinha uma extensa ficha criminal que voltou 25 anos. Ele era um criminoso mais do que eu estava viva! Aqueles eram os piores. Eles eram casos perdidos pela maior parte, e uma tonelada de trabalho.

Os quatros seguintes consistiam de dois traficantes de drogas a pouco tempo, que se igualavam a punks, um ladrão de carro, e um ladrão armado. Sempre encantador. Era uma porta giratória. No minuto em que tem alguém fora de liberdade condicional havia dois mais saindo. Segurança do trabalho no seu melhor.

Agora que o meu trabalho estava feito, não havia mais nada a fazer, além de pensar na noite passada. Como eu poderia possivelmente ter pensado que um cara como ele poderia estar afim de mim? Havia definitivamente uma atração e química, mas, obviamente, era muito mais forte no meu fim.

Quando parei de pensar muito sobre isso, a situação que não existia, sua unidade, fazia sentido que ele era comprometido. Quero dizer, vamos ser sinceros, ele era quente, hétero, e um agente federal. Eu pensei sobre como excitado ele estava quando estávamos dançando. Típico de caras. Deixe-os esfregar-se contra uma bunda e isso realmente não importa de quem ele pertencia.

Como se ela poderia dizer que eu teria de ser posta para fora de meus pensamentos, meu celular vibrou com um texto.

**BS ~ Quer jantar quando eu sair do trabalho?** _Alice achava que ela era a porra de hilária. Minhas iniciais eram tecnicamente IS de qualquer maneira!_

**Eu acho.**

**VF. Nada como mostrar alguma emoção.**

**Desculpe se eu não estou sentindo hoje :( **_Esse foi o eufemismo do ano._

**Você tem que dormir comigo pelo menos; P não pude deixar de rir.**

**Foi o melhor que eu já cheguei. Isso foi muito bonito verdade.**

**Encontre-me aqui às 6.**

**K**

Eu estava com fome, então eu fui em frente para as delicatessen e pedi para embrulhar o meu sanduíche de peru favorito. Eu achei que iria comer fora, uma vez que estava fora agradável, e meu escritório era apenas alguns quarteirões de distância e do sistema do parque. Meus colegas e eu fomos lá quando o tempo permite, é claro. Eles correram, e eu li. Era um lugar bonito e eu nunca tinha estado lá em um fim de semana. Você pode ver o oceano cercado por vegetação verde e muitas árvores. Foi um lugar que sempre me fez feliz. Depois da noite passada eu precisava, pelo menos, apreciar a paisagem. Sentei em um banco e começou a comer o meu embrulho.

Havia poucas pessoas andando, alguns corredores, um casal deitado em uma manta e um grupo de adolescentes agrupadas rindo e jogando conversa fora. Eu não poderia colocar meu dedo nisto, mas algo não estava certo. O grupo de adolescentes de repente acalmaram e notei um par deles ir para a floresta. Estranho, todos eles apresentaram o mesmo branco t-shirts e azul em Nikes.

Como se em câmera lenta, um deles, um garoto alto e magro, correu diretamente sobre a manta do casal, pegou uma bolsa que estava sentado lá, e saiu em direção ao estacionamento. A senhora começou a gritar, e como o homem se levantou para ir em direção ao estacionamento, um dos adolescentes investiou contra ele derrubando-o no chão. Dois mais apareceram e começaram a chutar o homem nas costelas. A senhora continuou a gritar, e o homem foi ficando literalmente pisado. Ninguém estava prestando a menor atenção para a situação, exceto para mim. Foda-se. Levantei-me e fui até lá e foi rapidamente notada.

"Ei mocinha. Quer entrar na brincadeira?" um deles disse para mim.

"Pare com isso agora!" Eu gritei.

"Faça-nos." Ele estava me provocando e ficando mais perto.

"Eu disse pare caralho!"

"Yum, fala sujo um pouco mais."

"Sou Oficial de Condicional Swan é melhor você da a porra do fora dele agora."

"O que você vai fazer atirar em mim?" Ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Pensa Bella. Você não pode simplesmente matá-lo. Você já matou um cachorro esta semana. Além disso, sua arma está escondida com segurança afastado em sua mesa de cabeceira. Foda-se!

Eu tinha minhas mãos no bolso da frente meu capuz e senti para a caixinha eu sempre mantive acessível quando eu vinha para o parque. Quando ele estava perto o suficiente, eu peguei meu spray de pimenta e espirrei-o bem nos olhos. Ele começou a gritar e xingar e avançar em mim. Saí de seu caminho, mas percebeu que os outros dois pararam a sua batida e avançaram em meu caminho. Merda. Eu ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e, em seguida, uma voz.

"Congelem. Não se mexam, porra. Eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de atirar em vocês."

Eles imediatamente pararam e colocaram as mãos no ar.

Eu me virei e lá estava o meu cavaleiro de armadura trapaça, que eu ainda queria chutar as bolas. Ele estava suado, despenteado e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ele ainda era o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. Ele piscou-me um sorriso nervoso e chamou a polícia em seu telefone celular.

A polícia chegou poucos minutos depois e levou os criminosos para a cadeia. "Swan, é melhor você tomar cuidado", disse o que eu tinha pulverizada pimenta. Ele estava corado vermelho com ranho saindo do nariz.

"Bella. Que porra você está fazendo neste parque sozinha... em um sábado?" , ele perguntou, em um tom irritado.

"Por que não está com sua namorada?" Eu gritei. Uma resposta imatura, mas muito ruim que ele estava xingando a mim.

"Sério? Você quase foi atacada pelos Cavaleiros de South End e tudo que você pode fazer é fazer um comentário estúpido sobre uma namorada?"

O quê? Oh, merda. Eu tinha ouvido falar deles. Eles foram a gangue de rua mais rápido crescimento em Seattle. Realização rapidamente se ajustou dentro. eu acabara de testemunhar e depois parei uma iniciação de gangue. Isso explica por que eles estavam todos vestindo as mesmas roupas. Eu senti como se estivesse indo para vomitar.

"Todo mundo sabe que este parque é o seu ponto de encontro nos fins de semana." Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse um idiota.

"Aparentemente, eles não sabem!" Eu estava de pé, apontando para o casal. O homem estava esfregando seu lado e segurando o nariz sangrando com uma camisa. "O que você está fazendo aqui, então?"

"Eu estava correndo e, em seguida, ouvi o barulho. Além disso, eu trouxe minha arma."

Nossa brincadeira foi interrompida por Oficial Meyer, que precisava tomar minha declaração. O casal se aproximou de mim e agradeceram. Eles não podiam me dizer o suficiente quão agradecido eram os que eu me levantei para eles. Eu podia sentir-me corar e estava começando a ficar desconfortável com toda a atenção indevida. Eu disse a eles que era meu dever como um oficial da lei para ajudar quando alguém precisava de ajuda. Aconteceu de eu deixar de fora a parte sobre a esquecer a minha arma em casa. A senhora me deu um abraço que quase quebrou minhas costelas e saíram.

Comecei a escapulir quando eu vi um flash partir para minha direita. Olhei naquela direção e, foda-me, Lauren Mallory deu-me um pequeno aceno. Continuei andando e planejado para fazer o meu caminho de volta para o edifício do estado despercebido. Minhas costas estavam queimando de calor intenso do olhar de Edward, mas ele estava preso dando sua declaração. Eu só esperava que ele não terminasse a tempo para me seguir. Eu não estava no clima para uma explicação de merda a respeito de sua vida pessoal. Eu comecei este dia com planos para evitar pensar sobre ele, que se mostrou inútil e então ele passou a me resgatar de gangues. Ugh. Este fim de semana só continuou a ficar pior.

Eu podia sentir Edward atrás de mim antes mesmo de eu saí do parque. Tenho certeza de que após o incidente, ele queria ter certeza de que eu voltei para o escritório com segurança. Afinal, eu tinha acabado de irritar uma gangue de rua e disse-lhes todo o meu nome pelo amor da foda. Que erro de principiante. Eu teria parecido muito mais dura com a minha arma, mas o cara da quadrilha estava certo. Eu estava realmente indo matá-lo? Não, definitivamente não. Isso realmente poderia ter sido um exagero. Ele limpou a garganta atrás de mim e eu esperava que ele estava nervoso.

"Uum, Bella?" Ele estava nervoso!

Parei de andar e me virei lentamente. "Sim, Edward?"

Só de olhar para ele estava fazendo o meu coração doer. Eu não preciso ouvir como ele cometeu um erro, ou quaisquer outras desculpas que ele poderia ter vindo acima com. Eu sabia que ia perder toda a compostura e meu orgulho próprio não deixar que isso aconteça.

Então eu disse o que achava que era o melhor. "Obrigado por isso. tive uma semana muito merda Edward. Bati em um cachorro, meu olho parece que pertence a porra do Barney, e alguém, que eu achava que era ótimo, acabou por ser um idiota total. Pensei que talvez Eu poderia ser produtivo hoje e trabalhar um pouco e então eu tenho que interromper uma iniciação. Agora uma gangue inteira estará atrás de mim, e eu estou preso a ser salvos pela pelo idiota que eu disse. estou realmente muito cansada e não posso imaginar o que há para falar. Então nos amassamos, que seja. Eu tinha um monte de bebida e provavelmente deveríamos esquecer a coisa toda aconteceu. não se preocupe. Eu não vou dizer a sua namorada. estou encontrando alguém, então eu realmente tenho que ir. Obrigado novamente por ter vindo em meu socorro." Eu estava tremendo e não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que se formavam nos meus olhos. Eu dei a ele um pequeno aceno e voltei para o meu escritório.

Eu nunca olhei para trás. Cheguei ao meu carro, e uma vez que eu estava seguramente trancada dentro, deixei tudo para fora. Soluços acumulou meu corpo e me senti bem. Eu chorei pelo cão que eu matei, e porque eu só salvei um homem por causa de um spray de pimenta em um membro de gangue, mas acima de tudo porque eu nunca iria começar a conhecer verdadeiramente o homem que havia roubado meu coração com um beijo incrível.

Havia ainda um pouco de tempo para matar antes de ter que encontrar Alice. Liguei a arcaica televisão de 19 polegas no meu quarto e pulei para o chuveiro. Pensei sobre o que eu disse a Edward. Tanto quanto ele quebrou meu coração, eu estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ter dignidade suficiente para agir como eu se eu não tivesse ligado e que o nosso beijo não era grande coisa. Eu não tive um namorado sério em, hum, nunca, por isso não foi como se eu pudesse perder o que eu nunca tive. Eu teria apenas que fazer um esforço consciente para esquecer sobre o federale. tive o suficiente para fazer com o trabalho e os meus amigos para me manter ocupado. meu processo de pensamento soava bem, pelo menos. saí do banho e estava indo para o meu quarto, quando o som da TV me parou morta em minhas pegadas:

**"EXAGERO DE OFICIAL DE CONDICIONAL USA SPRAY EM MEMBRO DE GANGUE NO PARQUE, COM OLHO ROXO E TUDO!"**

Eu sentei lá horrorizada quando vi o relato Lauren Mallory ao vivo do parque. O que eu fiz em uma vida anterior para chatear essa puta? Ela continuamente remetido ao incidente do cachorro na terça-feira e, então, quando eu pensei que ela estava a fazer-me olhar como um herói, ela passou a descrever como eu precisava ser resgatado por um atleta de boa aparência. Ela disse que eu ia de "Exagero de oficial para Exagero total" em menos de uma semana.

Eu precisava de tequila, e eu precisava muito. De repente eu não podia esperar para encontrar Alice. Eu estava pronta e cheguei ao salão um pouco depois. Eu estava cedo, mas achei que talvez Alice poderia fazera coisa da cobertura-do olho-com o cabelo novamente. Ela me viu e acenou para mim vir para o fundo, onde sua estação era. As primeiras palavras que ela disse colocou um sorriso diabólico no meu rosto.

"Adivinha quem acabou de reservar seu primeiro compromisso comigo?", ela disse, com um sorriso.

* * *

**E ninguém contou o que aconteceu para a Bella.. o que pode não ser bom sinal hum... Mas o Edward apareceu salvando ela, só não teve a oportunidade de falar muita coisa. **

**O próximo é POV do Edward e será postado no sábado que vem, talvez antes.**

**Bjs  
**

**xx  
**


	11. Atingir Onde Dói

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Atingir onde dói**

**~Edward~**

Eu estava punindo a mim mesmo. Continuei correndo e correndo. Eu não corria tanto desde a Academia do FBI.

Eu particularmente não gostava de correr, mas eu acho que estava tentando mascarar minha dor emocional com dor física. Minha corrida me levou ao perto do mar. As trilhas eram muito legais, serpenteando ao redor da costa com vista para a floresta. Eu realmente nunca vim aqui nos fins de semana, mas às vezes meus colegas de trabalho e eu correríamos durante a semana. Eu tinha ouvido que uma nova gangue de rua chamada Cavaleiros da South End aparecia aqui no fim de semana. Nossa unidade de gangue estava constantemente falando sobre eles e como eles eram apenas um bando de punks que pensavam que governavam o mundo, ou pelo menos Seattle. Eles eram muito desorganizados e estavam envolvidos no tráfico de drogas de baixo nível. Enquanto estava correndo eu notei um grupo deles amontoados, mas o resto do parque não estava muito lotado.

Minha mente começou a derivar para Bella... e Tanya. Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo no meu apartamento. Estava.

Tanya começou a se mudar? E se ela não tivesse? E se ela pegou todas as minhas coisas, ou pior ainda, destruiu meu armário? Se eu não fosse tão maricas, eu estaria em casa agora, em vez de querer saber o que estava acontecendo lá. Eu precisava desesperadamente descobrir o que fazer com Bella. Eu precisava falar com ela. Ela tinha que saber que eu tinha terminado com Tanya antes de nos beijarmos. Ela precisava saber o que aquele beijo significou para mim. Eu também precisava parar de pensar naquele beijo, e rápido. Era difícil correr com tesão. Minhas panturrilhas estavam começando ter cãibras então eu parei de correr e comecei a esticá-los. Eu olhei para frente no parque e notei uma comoção, onde os membros da gangue estavam. O que eu vi quase me fez vomitar. Eu podia ver um par deles batendo em um cara. Sua iniciação típica era de bater uma pessoa inocente, ou cometer algum tipo de crime, a fim de se tornar um membro. _Merda. Que inferno, porra?_ Quando eu estava prestes a fazer o meu caminho para eles, alguém teve a mesma ideia. Eu podia ouvir uma menina gritando com a gangue. Ela parecia familiar, mas eu estava muito longe. Contra a vontade das minhas panturrilhas, comecei a correr em direção a eles tão rápido quanto eu podia. Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam. A garota linda estava no parque gritando com os Cavaleiros da South End! Ela pegou o spray de pimenta e jogou em um deles. Cheguei a ela logo que os outros dois estavam se aproximando. _O que diabos ela estava fazendo no parque em um fim de semana... sozinha?_ Eu estava irritado, mas muito orgulhoso dela ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha ideia de por que ela não tinha a arma na mão... a não ser é claro que não estava com ela. Eu puxei minha arma e disse aos canalhas para ficarem parados. Ela se virou e olhou para mim e eu chupei uma respiração profunda. Mesmo no meio de uma crise, ela era a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa, com medo, e aliviada como o inferno que eu estava lá para apoiá-la. Eu tinha que admitir que achei quente que ela tinha acabado de abordar uma gangue. Eu não achei quente quando um deles disse a ela que teria isso de volta. Irritou o inferno em mim e explodi com ela. Talvez fosse insensível, eu quero dizer, ela tinha apenas salvado um homem de um espancamento horrível, mas ela poderia ter ficado seriamente ferido. A polícia veio e fez o seu negócio, e o casal continuou nos agradecer profusamente. Eu disse a eles para ficar de fora deste parque nos fins de semana, eles vigorosamente balançaram a cabeça em compreensão. Eu poderia dizer que Bella estava ficando desconfortável e estava tentando escapar longe da situação, e de mim. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser segui-la para fora do parque. Eu precisava falar com ela e me certificar de que ela estava bem.

O que ela disse em seguida quase me fez ir a beira das lágrimas. Eu era um filho da puta sensível. Eu só não deixava muitas pessoas saberem disso. Eu pensei que nós tínhamos uma conexão intensa, mas eu era aparentemente o único que pensava assim. O beijo que era como em meus sonhos, e foi de longe o beijo mais incrível da minha vida, não significava nada para ela. Ela culpou a coisa toda por estar bêbada. Eu estava tão profundamente em meu processo de pensamento que, quando ela se referiu a minha namorada no tempo presente eu nem sequer percebi até que fosse tarde demais. Como eu poderia ter lido mal a situação tão ruim? Fui treinado para ler as pessoas e de alguma forma eu não podia adivinhar seus pensamentos em tudo. Ela não estava interessada em falar comigo e deixou isso bem claro pela forma como ela elevou o queixo em um gesto de desafio e saiu. Em retrospectiva eu provavelmente deveria ter seguido ela, mas eu ainda estava tentando digerir o fato de que ela pensou que o nosso beijo foi um erro. E eu não poderia deixar de me perguntar com quem ela estava com tanta pressa para se encontrar.

Eu estava mal-humorado quando voltei para o meu escritório. Eu pulei no chuveiro e mantive me torturando por repetir a nossa conversa na minha cabeça. Eu precisava me explicar, mesmo que ela não desse à mínima. Fiquei lá até que eu estava enrugado pra caralho e a água estava morna. Eu coloquei uma calça de corrida e uma camisa de manga longa que eu tinha em meu escritório. Eu verifiquei minhas mensagens e e-mail e estava apenas ganhando tempo. Abri a internet e fui para o site do canal de notícias local. A primeira coisa a aparecer era Bella com seu spray de pimenta na mão. Seu nome completo e ocupação foram listadas e brevemente entrou no incidente do cão. Ótimo. O artigo foi escrito de tal forma que parecia que ela estava zombando dos Cavalheiros da South End. Quase não mencionaram que ela salvou um homem, mas mencionou que um homem a tinha salvo. Foda-se. Ela ia ficar puta. Emmett tinha me enchido em como ela trabalhou duro para provar a si mesma em um mundo de 'homens'. Não era legal. Ela pode ter agido impulsivamente, mas se não fosse por sua bravura esse homem estaria no hospital agora. Eu perguntei se ela tinha visto e como ela estava reagindo. Eu queria desesperadamente ligar para ela, mas ela deixou bem claro que ela estava bem, e eu não tenho seu número. OK, então eu levaria uns 30 segundos para fazê-lo, mas eu realmente não queria rastejar para fora. Eu decidi ligar para Jasper depois e ele pode descobrir isso com a Alice.

O caminho que eu tomei para casa foi o mais longo possível. Eu estava tentando descobrir como eu estava tão errado sobre Bella e também não estava com pressa para chegar em casa. Tanya e eu terminamos em condições ruins e Bella não queria ter nada a ver comigo. Isso era uma situação perdida, totalmente perdida. Quando eu entrei na minha rua eu tinha borboletas, do tipo ruim, na expectativa de ver o carro de Tanya na garagem. Felizmente não estava. Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta da frente. Nada parecia fora do normal até agora. Eu peguei uma cerveja da geladeira e bebi um par de goles enormes e calmamente fiz o meu caminho no andar de cima. Eu entrei no meu quarto e quase comecei a hiperventilar! Havia roupas jogadas por todo o meu quarto. Eu fui no meu armário com um enorme pavor. A cadela tinha tirado todas as minhas roupas dos cabides. Eu olhei para minhas prateleiras e as encontrei vazias. Os meus sapatos não! Minha coleção de sapatos poderia rivalizar com a de Lindsay Lohan. Cada par foi jogado para fora de suas respectivas caixas e espalhadas por todo o lugar. Ela ainda quebrou as merdas das caixas. Caixas que eu tinha em ordem alfabética pelo designer e ainda tinha imagens dos sapatos gravadas do lado de fora. Tanya me conhecia bem o suficiente para me atingir onde dói. Apenas quando eu pensei que tinha visto o fim de sua raiva. Olhei para o canto do armário. Havia uma pilha de jeans lá e eu só esperava que eles tinham caído assim quando ela jogou. Enquanto eu chegava mais perto eu senti cheiro de algo que eu não conseguia identificar. Peguei os jeans Seven For All Mankind que eu tinha acabado de comprar e percebi manchas brancas sobre ele. Quando eu peguei os outros quatro pares notei a mesma coisa. Ela tinha arruinado completamente os meus cinco pares mais caros de jeans. Ela sabia que o meu jeans eram meus bens mais valiosos. Olhei em volta no resto do armário e percebi que nada dela foi deixado pendurado. Ao menos isso era um bônus. Entrei no banheiro e encontrei um recipiente vazio de água sanitária. Isso explica o cheiro e as manchas brancas. Os jeans iriam para o lixo, apenas se o estilo com ácido voltasse a moda. Eu não ia conseguir respirar. Olhei ao redor do banheiro e todas as coisas de Tanya tinham ido. Havia um cheiro forte vindo da lata de lixo. Quando olhei dentro notei que o meu frasco novo da colônia Ed Hardy tinha sido quebrado. Dei uma olhada mais de perto e percebi uma caixa branca e rosa embaixo. A caixa parecia familiar, mas não se parecia com nada que me pertencia. Eu não senti como se isso tivesse sido cortado e examinei o resto do banheiro. Tudo limpo.

Voltei para meu quarto e me sentei na minha cama. Eu deveria ter percebido que não iria sair dessa situação ileso. Eu levei talvez cem respirações profundas tentando limpar a minha cabeça e ganhando alguma compostura. Fechei os olhos e, instantaneamente, tive visões da minha Harley. _Oh merda._ Corri para baixo e para a garagem o mais rápido que meus pés me levaria. O que vi me fez cair de joelhos. Havia, no tanque de gasolina do meu_ bebê_, a palavra 'traidor' cuidadosamente esculpido com a faca que estava sentado em cima do assento de couro que tinha sido picado em pedaços.

Filha da puta! Antes que eu pudesse vomitar, chorar, ou enlouquecer minha campainha. Eu definitivamente não estava no clima para um advogado ou um religioso agora. Eu disse ao meu _bebê_, que eu estaria de volta (sim, eu falo com a minha moto) e me dirigi para a porta. A campainha tocou novamente e quando cheguei à porta, eu a abri com raiva com uma profunda em uma carranca no rosto. Nunca em um milhão de anos que eu esperava para ver a garota linda olhando para mim.

* * *

**Que dó que eu tenho do Edward, essa Tanya é uma vadia, como que ela faz isso com as coisas dele? Ela merece se foder u.u A parte boa é que a Bella apareceu no final, só nos resta saber se ela foi para resolver as coisas com o Edward. **

**Comentem bastante que eu volto logo ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	12. Quente e Suculentas Revelações

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Quente e Suculentas Revelações**

**~Bella~**

Alice me prometeu que iria cuidar do cabelo Lauren Mallory... e isso não é em um bom caminho. Eu amava a minha amiga. Ela estava disposta a colocar sua reputação em risco por vingança. Atravessamos a rua para o meu restaurante mexicano favorito que também passou a servir os mais fortes margaritas. Optamos por sentar em uma mesa e não no balcão, pois Alice me disse que tínhamos que conversar. Ela estava agindo um pouco estranha e quase desconfortável. Eu achei estranho, já que ela geralmente era tão alegre e feliz. O primeiro gole da minha bebida me fez estremecer. Uau, eu não estaria sentindo dor muito em breve.

"Então, Bella. Como foi seu dia?" ela perguntou timidamente.

Por que ela estava olhando para mim com uma espécie de piedade? "Por onde começar, Al. Nenhum momento maçante aqui. Primeiro de tudo, eu fui trabalhar porque o pensamento de sair todos os dias por mim não era atraente. Levei o almoço para o parque perto do oceano que eu te falei sobre, e aparentemente, é um paraíso de gangues nos fins de semana." Parei para tomar um fôlego, e antes que ela pudesse interromper eu continuei. "Eu estava cuidando da minha vida, quando de repente dois cara de gangues roubaram a bolsa de uma mulher e depois começou a bater no seu namorado quando ele foi defende-la. Eu não podia ficar ali e assistir, então eu fui e acabei pulverizando pimenta em um deles. os outros dois começaram a vir em minha direção e você nunca vai adivinhar quem apareceu do nada para salvar o dia. Vá em frente e adivinhe." Eu estava quase gritando porque estava ficando tão irritada falando sobre isso. Os olhos de Alice eram quase saltando da sua cabeça e ela permaneceu em silêncio. "F.B.I. fodido traidor Edward. É esse!" Eu virei o meu copo e bebi minha margarita inteira em um grande gole. Fiz sinal para o garçom nos trazer mais duas bebidas.

"Aqui está meninas", disse o barman com uma voz de sotaque alegre. Seu nome era Laurent e estava atualmente cursando a escola de enfermagem. Ele era originalmente de Ilhas Virgens e louco seria o suficiente para dizer que queria uma mudança de cenário. Nós éramos muito regulares e ele nos tratava como tal.

"Bella! O que diabos você estava fazendo nesse parque em um fim de semana sozinha! Isso é irresponsável como o inferno!" _Mesmo Alice sabia sobre o parque? Em que rocha eu estava vivendo em baixo._ "Você poderia ter conseguido ficar em sérios apuros. Graças a Deus Edward estava lá", ela disse em modo de sermão.

"Isso é basicamente o que ele disse." Eu abaixei minha cabeça de vergonha.

"Bem, ele está certo, e é _dele_ que eu queria falar com você. Será que vocês falam em tudo?"

"Ele tentou, mas eu dei um fora nele e fiz o que era melhor."

"Bella, o que exatamente você disse a ele?" Alice perguntou, nervosamente.

"Eu disse a ele que não precisava se preocupar porque eu não iria contar a sua namorada que nos beijamos, e que isso não significa nada de qualquer maneira," eu disse, um pouco orgulhosa de mim mesmo.

"Oh não!" gritou ela.

"O que?" Eu estava definitivamente confusa.

"Bells, algo aconteceu depois que você saiu que eu acho que você precisa ouvir."

Eu olhei para ela e fez sinal para que ela continuasse.

"Depois que você saiu Rose e eu fomos até o bar. Alguém perguntou onde você foi e Tanya, Edward hum... de qualquer maneira, ela enlouqueceu quando ouviu o seu nome. Aparentemente, ele disse que seu nome quando eles estavam hum... fazendo isso. Ele alegou que estava falando italiano ou alguma merda, e então ele disse a ela que não vê seu relacionamento indo mais longe. Bella, você não vê. ele está interessado em você!" Ela estava falando sem parar e minha boca estava aberta.

"Alice, ele fez sexo com alguém recentemente. Rose disse que eles estavam quase noivos. Assim que ele pode pensar em mim, mas isso definitivamente não significa que ele está interessado em estar comigo."

"Ele fez sexo com alguém, mas estava pensando em você quando estava fazendo isso. Isso definitivamente significa que ele está interessado em você. Ele disse a ela que eles não iriam mais longe. Isso significa que eles se separaram. Rose só não sabia."

Como se fosse uma chamada, Rose entrou no restaurante. Ela dirigiu-se à nossa mesa e sentou-se. "Você disse a ela?" ela perguntou Alice.

"Sim, mas ela ainda não acredita em mim." Elas estavam falando de mim como se eu não estivesse ali.

"Oi Bella. Devo a você um pedido de desculpas, mas no momento eu estava muito desconfortável, porque eu não tinha ideia de que eles estavam em processo de ruptura. Emmett jurou segredo e para esse idiota isso significava que ele não deveria contar para mim." Ela estava falando sério. "Emmett derramou suas entranhas a caminho de casa, e o conteúdo de seu jantar, mas eu não quero ir para isso agora."

Eu sabia melhor do que foder com Rose, assim que eu mantive minha boca fechada e a deixei continuar.

"Edward sentiu tesão por você desde a primeira noite que te viu. Ele é uma pessoa privada e Emmett só descobriu quando foi almoçar e Demetri perguntou sobre você. Edward foi claro e lhe contou sobre sua atração por você. Aparentemente, Tanya e Edward tiveram "a conversa" e isso não seguiu o caminho que ela esperava. ele disse a ela que não via o relacionamento deles indo a lugar nenhum, mas ele não queria que ela achasse que foi por causa de outra pessoa, daí o razão pela qual ele fez a besteira do italiano. Ele nunca pensou que ela ouviria falar de você. ela fez uma cena e o envergonhou. "

Oh meu Deus, ele poderia realmente estar interessado em mim? Talvez eu não estivesse exagerando na intensidade do nosso beijo. Minha mente estava cambaleando em suas revelações.

"Ah, merda. Gente. Eu estraguei isso quando ele queria falar comigo. Depois que ele praticamente salvou a minha vida e muito provavelmente a minha virgindade nasceu de novo!" Eu disse exasperada.

Alice encheu Rose sobre os acontecimentos do dia enquanto eu estava sentada lá e drenei minha segunda margarita. Rose começou a quebrar e achou isso engraçado que ela, na verdade, bufou. Eu dei-lhe um olhar mal e comecei a rir com ela. Não queria assumir que uma gangue era algo para rir, mas as margaritas estavam ajudando junto.

"Vocês sabem onde ele mora?" Eu perguntei, com um novo conjunto de coragem que eu tinha conseguido com o Jose Cuervo.

Elas me olharam com diversão e Rose respondeu. "Sim. Já deixei Emmett lá algumas vezes. Tenho que avisá-la, ela mora lá também."

"Oh," eu disse, cabisbaixa.

"Eu estou disposta a apostar que não mais," Alice disse com um sorriso. "Vamos?"

Entramos no Audi de Alice e Rose dirigiu até Edward.

"Al, merda, eu esqueci de perguntar sobre seu almoço com Jasper," eu disse, me desculpando.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Você teve um dia bastante ocupado. Eu perdoo por não pensar no meu encontro quando você quase bateu uma gangue", disse ela, docemente.

Mostrei a língua e dei o dedo.

"Ele é incrível. Nós conversamos sobre tudo e temos muito em comum. Eu vou passar o tempo com ele amanhã. O tempo é suposto ser bom para nós fazermos um piquenique na praia. Nós _não _vamos para o mesmo parque que você foi."

"Vadia", eu disse, com um sorriso.

Nós fomos até um complexo de condomínio em um bairro bastante chique. Os apartamentos eram anexados e tudo parecia o mesmo. Eles eram de um tijolo escuro com persianas verde floresta em todas as janelas, e cada um tinha um carro na garagem. Havia quatro passos para chegar até a porta da frente. Eles pareciam elegante, porém caseiro ao mesmo tempo. Eu respirei fundo e estava prestes a sair quando Alice virou-se e acenou para mim.

"Ele precisa de você", disse ela, consciente.

Seu ESP***** estava ficando um pouco chato, mas a maior parte do tempo, ela estava certa. Eu abri a porta do carro e sai. Eu esqueci de tomar em consideração o tempo de viagem e não percebi que o efeito tequila estariam pleno vigor. Minhas pernas não estavam funcionando direito e eu caí de joelhos.

_*****__**Extra-Sensory-Perception:**__ Extra-Percepção-Sensorial, algo como um sexto sentido._

"Ai, porra!" Eu gritei com raiva. Eu segurei no lado do carro e me levantei. As meninas estavam rindo tanto que Alice tinha ranho saindo do nariz e Rose estava segurando sua virilha para não fazer xixi. "Ainda bem que vocês me acham tão divertida, vadias!"

Olhei para baixo e meus joelhos estavam uma bagunça sangrenta. Ótimo. Como se eu não tivesse cicatrizes suficientes. Eu dei-lhes um último olhar ruim e fiz meu caminho até a porta. Eu joguei toda a cautela ao vento e toquei a campainha. Porra, eu esqueci completamente de levar em consideração que Tanya pode ainda viver aqui, e pode até atender a porta.

Tive ato das Testemunhas de Jeová descartado. Os caras no trabalho, muitas vezes me faziam agir como um, a fim de obter algum criminoso insuspeito para abrir a porta. Eu estava esperando que essa garota, Tanya não fosse tão atenta, porque estaria uma Testemunha de Jeová realmente tocando a campainha com os joelhos sangrentos e não com a Torre de Vigia? Não muito. Antes que eu pudesse deixar a lógica ficar no caminho da minha missão, minha mão criou vida própria e bateu mais uma vez.

_**N/T:**__ Eu sinceramente não gostei dessa parte, odeio piadinhas com religiões, principalmente com essa onde minha mãe e irmã fazem parte, espero que ninguém se ofenda, e nem que façam piadinhas nas reviews. Cada um escolhe no que ter fé._

A porta estava aberta e tão forte que pensei que as dobradiças poderiam cair. Caramba. Edward estava parado com um olhar furioso em seu rosto. Antes que eu pudesse voar de volta para o carro, o olhar em seu rosto aqueceu e ele parecia uma criança na manhã de Natal.

Ele estava olhando para mim com diversão, choque e excitação, mas não disse uma palavra.

"Oi", eu disse.

"Oi", ele disse de volta.

"Oi". _Realmente._ _Eu não conseguia pensar em nada menos chato para dizer!_

Sua boca formou um sorriso torto sexy que eu já amava. Ele me olhou dos pés à cabeça e seu sorriso se transformou em uma careta. "Bella, por que os seus joelhos estão sangrando?"

Oh inferno. Eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre eles. "Merda, eu esqueci." Olhei para eles e estavam de fato sangrando e cheio de sujeira. "Eu posso ter acabado de cair do carro da Alice porque eu também posso ter tomar duas margaritas." Eu dei a ele o que eu pensava ser meu sorriso mais deslumbrante, enquanto fez sinal para que eu entrasse. Olhei para trás e dei a Alice polegares para cima e vi seu carro sair.

Uma vez lá dentro, finalmente ocorreu que eu apenas apareci em sua porta sem avisar. Minhas doses de tequila estavam indo embora, e eu perguntei se ele tinha um esconderijo secreto que eu poderia acidentalmente cair de propósito."

"Então... hum... vou ali pegar um pouco de band-aid", ele disse nervosamente.

Ele ainda estava tão nervoso e isso estava ficando fofo. Ele se dirigiu até as escadas e eu dei uma olhada em volta. Seu apartamento era decorado com esmero. A grande sala tinha um sofá de couro marrom com mesas de ferro forjado e várias peças de arte em mosaico nas paredes. O único efeito pessoal era uma foto em preto e branco sobre a mesa de Edward com um homem impressionantemente bonito e uma mulher que poderia ter passado por sua irmã mais velha. Eu só podia supor que essas pessoas bonitas eram seus pais. Havia tanto que eu mal podia esperar para saber mais sobre ele.

Andei até a cozinha só para encontrá-la incrível. Eu poderia realmente assar alguma merda neste lugar. As bancadas eram de granito e os aparelhos eram de aço inoxidável. O lugar era moderno, mas confortável ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava tão admirada com o fogão que eu não o ouvi atrás de mim. Ele tocou meu cabelo e eu podia sentir a eletricidade passando pelo meu corpo inteiro. Eu me virei e ele levantou as bandagens.

Eu sabia que havia muita coisa que tínhamos que discutir, mas eu não sabia exatamente por onde e como começar. Sentei em um dos bancos do balcão da cozinha e o deixei cuidar dos meus joelhos. Ele enxugou-os suavemente com uma toalha e aplicou as bandagens. Eu nunca tive uma sensação de lesão como uma experiência erótica na minha vida. Eu estava quase ofegante e ao mesmo tempo agradecendo a Deus que eu tinha depilado as pernas. Agora isso teria sido um pesadelo.

Só a sua presença me deixou tonta. Ele era tão bonito e era um bom cuidador também. Eu queria pegar um punhado de seu cabelo delicioso e puxá-lo em cima de mim. Suas mãos encontraram-se em minhas coxas e eu estava torcendo mentalmente que tinha decidido usar uma saia. Quem teria pensado que os joelhos sangrentos seriam o caminho para os seus dedos longos e finos estarem esfregando pequenos círculos em minhas coxas?

Se ele não tinha certeza sobre o meu estado de excitação, tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era olhar para o meu peito. Eu tive em uma blusa de manga longa com um sutiã de algodão por baixo. Meus mamilos poderiam cortar vidro. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, e porque eu ainda estava um pouco tonta, coloquei minha mão nos seus ombros e o puxei para mim.

Nossos lábios se encontraram e ele era absolutamente delicioso. Ele tinha gosto de cerveja e menta, e sua boca era quente e convidativa. Nós estávamos nos beijando freneticamente. Eu me inclinei para a frente e a próxima coisa que eu sabia foi que ele caiu de costas no chão comigo em cima dele. Oops... Fiquei montada nele meio desajeirava com a minha saia e estava grata que eu tinha evitado minha calcinha de vovó usando as estilo short.

Ele tinha um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto, mas estava sorrindo. Eu me inclinei para frente com as mãos em seus ombros e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Jurei que iria descobrir que tipo de perfume que ele usava, eu pensei nisso, pela segunda vez desde que eu o conheci. Eu continuei a beijar seu pescoço movendo para cima até chegar ao seu ouvido. Eu levemente toquei nele e, em seguida, mordi o lóbulo da orelha. Ele tomou uma respiração cortante e suas mãos enrolaram-se em volta da minha cintura.

Meus lábios encontraram seu caminho para os seus e eu deixei beijos suaves. Eu levei o seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e mordi suavemente. Minha língua roçou seu lábio superior e eu podia sentir sua dureza abaixo de mim. Meus quadris tinha uma mente própria e começaram a moer contra a sua masculinidade. Suas mãos foram da minha cintura para minha bunda em um instante. Ele tinha um aperto firme em minhas bochechas com apenas minha calcinha no caminho e foi me puxando ainda mais apertada contra ele.

"Você pode sentir isso, Bella? Isso é o quanto eu quero VOCÊ", ele disse, com voz rouca.

Ergui a cabeça e dei-lhe um olhar mortal. "Eu quero tanto você ou eu não estaria aqui", eu respondi, honestamente.

Eu podia me sentir ficando mais molhada a cada momento. Esperemos que não haveria uma mancha molhada na sua calça. Agarrei seu cabelo e agredi sua boca novamente. Nossas línguas se moviam em perfeita sincronia com o nosso amasso. Eu jurei que se isso continuasse por muito mais tempo, eu iria deixá-lo levar-me ali mesmo, no chão da cozinha. Meus joelhos estavam enlouquecidamente me matando, mas a dor não poderia competir com o quer que eu tinha por aquele homem. Ele continuou a amassar a minha bunda e começou a beijar meu pescoço para até a minha clavícula. Senti o meu desejo crescer a ponto de liberação. Ele beijou minha orelha e depois começou a sussurrar suavemente nela. No momento que ele me disse que eu era a sua garota linda, eu vim com um frenesi.

"Ah. Meu. Edward," eu ofeguei. Caí em cima dele e estava totalmente satisfeita com o som de seu coração batendo.

A realidade me bateu rapidamente. Nós estávamos no chão da cozinha, meus joelhos estavam pulsando, e eu acabei de transar a seco. Eu me sentia eufórica e queria fazer uma dança, mas ao invés disso eu calmamente me afastei dele. Eu não tinha certeza da rota correta a ser tomada.

Ele ainda estava duro, o que era óbvio, a tenda que ele estava ostentando, e eu não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer sobre isso. Quer dizer, eu não era uma vadia total. Pelo menos eu sabia seu sobrenome, mas não tinha estado em um encontro real ainda. Eu costumo tentar evitar tocar pênis por um pouco de tempo, mas fiquei com a_ minha_ libertação. Olho por olho e toda essa merda. Talvez eu tenha apenas tido relações reais com um cara, mas eu tinha alguma experiência com brincadeiras. Edward parecia quase perfeito até agora e eu queria, não precisava, para saber se encaixava as peças que eu ainda não tinha visto. Eu estendi minha mão e ajudei-o. Guiei-o para a grande sala e no sofá.

O olhar em seu rosto era de cobiça perigosa. Minha mente estava rapidamente tentando estabelecer limites no meu corpo. Eu estendi minha mão para o cós de suas calças. _Por favor, não decepcione._ Minha mão fez seu caminho em sua cueca boxer e encontrou o que estava procurando. Agarrei o eixo com a sensação mais perfeita em toda a América. Seu pênis estava pulsando. Meus dedos deslizaram ao longo da ponta e foram recebidos com umidade quente. Eu espalhei pela ponta e deslizei minha mão para baixo o seu eixo. Eu mal podia pegar meu dedo indicador e o polegar para tocar quando eu percebi isso.

Eu precisava ver isso. Eu puxei as calças para baixo com a outra mão e isso ajudou. Santo inferno. Eu ouvi fogos de artifício na minha cabeça e um coro começou a cantar. Ele tinha o pau mais incrível de todos. Eu quase soltei uma risadinha, mas me parei a tempo. Tenho certeza de que ele iria ficar com a ideia errada se eu risse depois de ver os seus bens pela primeira vez. Ele estava sexy pra caralho. Seu pênis estava em linha reta, e longo, e grosso, e perfeito. Eu queria dar graças em uma oração silenciosa, mas que provavelmente teria sido inadequado.

Eu precisava me concentrar e fazer-lhe gozar antes de meu corpo quebrasse as regras da minha mente e tirei o resto de suas roupas, seguido por minha própria. Eu segurei suas bolas com a mão livre e continuei a acariciá-lo com firmeza. Sua respiração começou a ficar irregular e eu sabia que ele estava chegando perto. Eu aumentei minha velocidade e continuei a pressionar mais abaixo. Ele resmungou e seu corpo começou a convulsionar. Eu cobri a ponta com a mão de modo que não seria uma bagunça, e me diverti com seu orgasmo.

"Eu precisava agradecer corretamente por me salvar de uma gangue," eu disse, com um sorriso, enquanto eu me dirigia ao banheiro.

* * *

**Isso sim que é um amasso! Quem não queria ficar se pegando com o Edward no chão da cozinha? hoho Mas não podemos esquecer do estrago que a Tanya fez na casa e no capítulo seguinte vamos ver sobre isso**

**Desculpe a demora e espero que tenham gostado  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	13. Cherry Kool-Aid e Travesseiros Ranzinzas

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Cherry Kool-Aid e Travesseiros Ranzinzas**

_***** Cherry Kool-Aid: Um suco de cereja, igual o Ki-Suco que temos por aqui._

**~Edward~**

Em meio a uma crise de roupas e tragédia da moto, minha garota linda apareceu e me deu um trabalho de mão. Um trabalho de _mão_. Normalmente, eu teria rido em voz alta, se uma garota tentasse. Quer dizer, eu não estava na porra do ensino médio. No entanto, fazê-la vir com apenas uma transa seca foi definitivamente promissor. Sua bunda era tão incrível e é uma maravilha se eu não tivesse gozado também. Apreciei sua reciprocidade e tinha de respeitar o fato de que ela tinha limites óbvios.

O trabalho de mão tinha sido incrível, especialmente após o beijo sem fim e transa seca. O som que ela fez quando chegou foi sexy como todos que saíram. Eu estava feliz que ela não era uma gritadora. Eu preferia um suave gemido baixo. O jeito que ela disse que meu nome foi quente demais. Quero dizer vamos lá, se uma menina pode dizer 'Edward' sensualmente, então ela é definitivamente a certa.

Eu me vesti, enquanto ela estava no banheiro. Agora, de volta à realidade. Tivemos que conversar e eu percebi que era um momento melhor do que qualquer para mostrar a ela o que Tanya tinha feito. Se nada mais pudesse, isso iria provar que as coisas tinham terminado entre nós. Bella saiu do banheiro mancando. Oh, merda seus joelhos deveriam estar queimando. Eu podia ver o sangue através das bandagens. Tê-la montando em mim no chão da cozinha não era provavelmente a maior ideia por causa da sua situação. Embora parar estava fora de questão. Eu nunca olharia para a minha cozinha da mesma forma novamente.

"Então, se machucou, né?"

"Hum, sim, só um pouco." Ela estava sorrindo.

"Vamos para a cozinha", eu disse, e saiu do sofá. "Eu preciso de uma bebida e você precisa de algum gelo."

Eu peguei dois sacos de gelo do congelador e joguei para ela. Eu tenho que admitir que foi um pequeno teste para ver se ela poderia pegar. Ela pegou os dois e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha. Eu amo sua saia pra caralho. Ela abriu as pernas para que pudesse obter os blocos de gelo para ficar e eu peguei um vislumbre de sua calcinha roxa. Aqui estava eu tentando dar uma olhadinha quando tinha acabado de ter uma boa sensação. Esta garota estava me fazendo perder minha calma, com certeza.

"Edward, o que você está olhando?" Foda-se, ela me viu.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi dar de ombros e me esconder dentro do refrigerador. Peguei o jarro de Kool-Aid de cereja e saiu um dos meus copos do Mariners. "Gostaria de uma bebida?"

"Claro. Isso é Kool-Aid?" ela perguntou com admiração. "Por favor, me diga que é de cereja."

"Sim. Com certeza é." Eu peguei um copo igual e enchi para ela. Quando o entreguei, ela sorriu.

"Eu amo os Mariners." Ela levantou o copo e bebeu em um gole. Ela deveria estar com sede. Antes que eu pudesse interrogá-la ela disse que era sua bebida favorita de todos os tempos. Awe, esse era a minha também! _Controle-se fodido arrogante. _Eu limpei minha garganta para que pudesse organizar meus pensamentos e descobrir como trazer o desastre que agora me chamava lá em cima.

"Be.."

"Ed.."

Nós falamos ao mesmo tempo, e então eu disse-lhe para ir primeiro.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu no parque. Você salvou o dia, o que foi embaraçoso para começar, e eu simplesmente não podia ouvir você dizer que o nosso beijo foi um erro. Em vez disso, eu pensei em jogar isso em você, como Jamie Foxx diria, culpando o álcool. Encontrei-me com Alice e Rose e elas encheram-me sobre o que aconteceu depois que eu saí do Volturi. Sinto muito que você foi envergonhado em público assim por minha culpa." Ela olhou muito sério e estava inquietamente um pouco louca.

"Bella, você está brincando comigo agora? Você não tem razão para se desculpar por tudo o que aconteceu. Você não fez nada errado. Eu machuquei Tanya e me sinto muito mal com isso, mas eu sabia que não havia futuro com ela. Eu só estava tentando tirá-la disso de uma forma fácil e não estressá-la em seus últimos meses de escola. Você não é culpada pelo que aconteceu, e não é totalmente culpa sua que eu acho você tão bonita." Eu sorri para ela como um idiota maricas caído que eu estava me transformando rapidamente. Eu não tinha sequer chegado perto dessa parte dela... ainda, e ela já me tinha pelas bolas. Eu a assisti corar e depois mastiguei o lábio inferior.

"Para registro Edward, se tivéssemos fazendo sexo e você dissesse o nome de outra garota, eu teria chutado seriamente a sua bunda."

Eu estava tomando um gole da minha bebida quando ela disse isso e acabou saindo Kool-Aid pelo meu nariz. Ela riu, e eu até ouvi um grunhido enquanto limpei meu rosto.

"Bella, quando fizermos sexo, eu prometo que só vou estar pensando em você." Eu andei até ela e deu um beijo no lado do seu pescoço. Eu vi como os seus mamilos responderam e fiquei feliz em provocá-la. "Eu preciso que você veja uma coisa. Isso pode explicar o olhar no meu rosto quando você chegou aqui."

Peguei os blocos de gelo dela e estendi a mão para ela segurar. Eu a peguei e joguei por cima do meu ombro e a levei para cima. Entramos em meu quarto e eu a coloquei no chão.

"Prepare-se. Isto é um pesadelo total." A virei e ela engasgou quando viu a destruição.

"Edward, que porra é essa? Tanya fez isso? Eu sinto muito."

"Sim. Eu sabia que ela estava chateada, mas eu nunca imaginei que ela iria agir como psicopata."

Ela entrou no armário e eu ouvi um suspiro quando ela deve ter tropeçado em cima da pilha de jeans. "Puta merda, ela fodeu os seus True Religions? Oh não! Não seu Seven For All Mankinds, e seus MEKs também?" Eu podia ouvi-la gemer e fiquei satisfeito que ela parecia compartilhar minha admiração por jeans.

Ela saiu do armário segurando a pilha de jeans com um olhar triste no rosto. Ela fez seu caminho até mim e me deu um abraço.

"Isso é uma tragédia! Estou segurando uma pequena fortuna em minhas mãos agora! Ah, e nós temos que arranjar uma estante de sapatos para colocar na prateleira em seu armário agora que suas caixas estão na lixeira. Merda. Que confusão."

"Se você acha que isso é ruim, espere só", eu disse, com uma careta.

"Há mais? O que poderia ser pior?" ela perguntou.

Eu olhei para ela e fiz sinal para ela me seguir lá em baixo. Nós fizemos o nosso caminho para a garagem e eu acendi a luz.

"Você tem uma Harley!" disse ela, entusiasmada. "Road Kings são impressionantes."

Ela sabia o tipo de moto que eu tinha. Isso era quente. "Bem, eu não vou ter um por um tempo."

Ela caminhou até ele e suspirou. Ela estava murmurando incoerentemente e eu poderia dizer que ela estava chateada.

"Que porra é essa? Isso é loucura. Eu não posso acreditar que alguém iria realmente fazer isso. Eu sei que você amava e tudo, mas ela é uma vadia louca."

"Bella. Eu nunca a amei. Esse foi o problema. Era um relacionamento de conveniência. Nós nunca realmente tivemos muito mais. Fiquei realmente surpreso ao saber que ela achava que tínhamos um futuro. Eu nunca pedi a ela para morar comigo. Eu estava na academia por quatro meses e perguntei se ela poderia cuidar daqui. Ela começou a ficar aqui mais e mais e, em seguida, acabou se mudando com suas roupas. Quando cheguei em casa ela me disse que seu contrato expirou e ela já tinha morado aqui por um mês. Eu gostava dela e não queria apenas expulsá-la, assim que a deixei ficar. Bella, eu sabia que eu não a queria, mas esse fato tornou-se claro no dia em que te conheci. Eu nunca senti uma atração por ninguém assim em toda a minha vida."

Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "O que posso fazer para melhorar isso?"

"Por onde começar?" Eu disse, com um tom de provocação. Ela revirou os olhos e, em seguida, deu um tapa no meu pescoço. "Que tal ir comigo para ver os Mariners amanhã?"

"Sério? Claro que sim!" ela disse com entusiasmo.

"Tenho quatro ingressos. Eu ia chamar Emmett, Jasper e um cara do trabalho, mas agora você pode decidir quem fica com isso."

"Que tal chamar Jasper e Alice?" ela disse com um olhar astuto.

"Soa como um plano."

_Ela estava animada sobre ir comigo, ou apenas sobre o jogo em geral? De qualquer forma eu acho que é legal que ela queria ir a um jogo de beisebol._

Caminhamos para dentro e ela se ofereceu para me ajudar a limpar. Eu tenho que dizer que estava nervoso. Eu não achava que ela precisava saber o quão meticuloso eu era logo. Tomei algumas respirações profundas e esperei melhorar. Para minha sorte ela começou a pegar as caixas de sapato e deixou a roupa para mim.

"Você quer que eu para salve suas imagens? Talvez você poderia colocá-las em um álbum de fotos", disse ela, com um sorriso.

"Espertinha!" Eu gritei para ela. "Basta colocá-los em uma pilha, por favor." Eu não sabia o que fazer com eles.

Eu coloquei todas as roupas que pertenciam aos cabides em uma pilha e fiz outra pilha que precisava ser dobrada e colocada nas prateleiras. Ela havia coletado todas as caixas quebradas e colocado em uma pilha.

Eu olhei para ela e peguei um pequeno bocejo. "Ei, você quer que eu te leve para casa?" Seu rosto caiu, e eu estava confuso. "Ok, talvez não." Eu murmurei.

Este dia estava definitivamente tomando uma parte de mim, eu só soava como um idiota e nem pretendia.

"Eu sinto muito Bella. Eu não quis soar como um ranzinza, mas eu vi você bocejar e achei que você pode querer ir para a cama." Ranzinza? Foda-se.

Ela estava rindo e eu olhei para ela embasbacado. "Realmente Edward? Ranzinza!" Ela estava rindo tanto que bufou.

Como se fosse uma resposta natural, eu peguei um travesseiro e joguei nela.

"Oh, você é uma carne morta." Ela pegou e bateu em mim.

"Essa foi uma boa jogada... para uma garota", eu disse com fingida surpresa.

Isso realmente a irritou e nós continuamos a batalha até que ambos estávamos gastos e rindo histericamente. Acabamos no chão, e por algum golpe de sorte, meus fofos travesseiros estavam bem abaixo de nós. Eu rolei para enfrentá-la e nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu gentilmente coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha e mantive minha mão em seu rosto.

"Bella, eu estou tão feliz que você veio hoje à noite. Eu não posso acreditar que eu consegui me divertir apesar do pesadelo que eu tinha em casa."

Ela estava olhando para mim timidamente e eu poderia dizer que havia algo em sua mente. "Quando Alice e Rose me contaram o que aconteceu, eu senti que tinha que vir aqui, porque você não era o 'cachorro' que eu pensei que você fosse."

"Bem, isso é bem sabendo que aconteceu com o último cachorro que te irritou", eu disse, brincando.

"Ha ha", ela disse secamente. "Sério, eu tinha que gostar desse terrível playboy enganador. Me senti como merda pela forma como eu te tratei no parque e eu acho ... Eu hum _sóqueriavervocê."_

Eu a puxei para mim e corri minha língua sobre seu lábio inferior. "Você tem um gosto tão bom. Estou feliz que você veio me ver", eu disse com um sorriso.

O duplo sentido não foi perdido por ela. Eu podia vê-la rolar os olhos mesmo que nossos lábios estavam juntos. Continuamos a nos beijar suavemente e depois caímos em uma posição confortável de abraço. Sim, nós nos abraçamos. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração ficando mais profunda e eu percebi que ela tinha adormecido. Eu puxei o edredom para fora da cama, e depois puxei meu cobertor livre, cobrindo-nos. Nós passamos a primeira noite juntos no chão no meio do caos total e completo, e tudo que eu podia fazer era sorrir.

* * *

**Fofura esses dois, se resolveram! E agora a Bella viu o quão louca a Tanya é. Medo do que ela pode fazer no futuro O.O**

**Posto o próximo no final de semana que vem.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	14. Quente Confusão

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Quente Confusão**

**~Bella~**

Eu estava em um estado semi-consciente, me sentia presa e muito, muito quente. Um cheiro engraçado foi penetrando meus sentidos, e eu me perguntava o que diabos Alice estava, fazendo. Quando abri meus olhos e lutei para me levantar, eu não conseguia descobrir o que estava dificultando o processo. Eu olhei para a fonte de calor enorme e percebi que eu estava realmente presa... por musculosas e cabeludas pernas.

A noite de ontem voltou para mim em um flash. Eu estava no quarto do Edward, com ele no chão. O cheiro de água sanitária misturada com algum tipo de perfume pairava no ar. Eu precisava ir ao banheiro mais que tudo, mas eu tinha que descobrir como mover o apêndice monstro primeiro. Eu deslizei para longe dele e caminhei para a privada. Eu fiz o que precisava, que era xixi, e encontrei um tubo de pasta de dente para fazer aquela coisa de usar o dedo como escova de dentes, para que eu pudesse acariciar o lindo federale dorminhoco sem violá-lo com meu bafo.

Meu cabelo parecia tinha sido eletrocutado. Alisei ele com os dedos e puxei ele para cima em um rabo de cavalo. Acho que ficou bom o suficiente. Quando olhei no espelho, eu notei que meu olho estava agora com a mais bela sombra de verde. Eu olhei mais atentamente e me senti como uma garota excessivamente hormonal e idiota da escola. Eu tinha uma mordida ridícula no meu pescoço. Eu ia chutar aquela bunda bonita. Tão doente quanto possa parecer, eu olhei para a mordida de novo e de repente eu estava orgulhosa. Pensei até mesmo em tirar uma foto disto.

O cheiro de perfume estava fazendo meus olhos lacrimejarem e eu até espirrei. _Da __onde é que isso vem_? Eu segui o odor até a lata de lixo e vi uma garrafa quebrada de perfume dentro, em cima de uma espécie de caixa, e alguns papéis. Essa cadela louca não deixou nada intocado. Eu estava feliz por não ser o cheiro que eu amo, porque eu estava atualmente prestes a vomitar.

Eu caminhei de volta para seu quarto e percebi que eu deveria pelo menos ter mandado uma sms para a Alice para que ela soubesse que eu estou bem... quer dizer, muito melhor do que bem, mas isso tem que ser dito pessoalmente. Nenhuma sms pode fazer justiça a seu pênis.

**Al- Eu ainda estou no Edward.**** Quer um encontro duplo pro jogo do Mariners? ****Traga a sua bunda e a do Jazz aqui mais tarde.**** E me traz também ****algumas roupas para o jogo de beisebol.**

**B- Não brinca. ****Fui eu quem levou você.**** Sim. ****Até logo. ****Jazz 'veio' durante a noite passada. ****Espero que tenha tido uma noite Orgastica ;)**

Ela com certeza iria querer mais detalhes. Voltei para a nossa cama no chão e me aninhei ao seu lado novamente. Ele parecia tão calmo e tinha um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto dormia. Eu comecei a correr meus dedos levemente, para cima e para baixo do braço e em seu ombro. Ele soltou um gemido suave que deu oi as minhas partes de menina. Continuei os movimentos, com ele, obviamente, gostando. Ele passou o braço livre em volta de mim e me puxou para perto.

"Mm, linda. Isso é tão bom", ele sussurrou sonolento.

"Bom dia, Edward", eu disse timidamente.

"Esse foi o melhor sono que eu já tive. Nós definitivamente temos que fazer isso de novo."

"Soa como um plano." Fiquei feliz por termos dormido no chão. Eu não queria pensamentos _dela_arruinando tudo o que eu estava experimentando com _ele._ Essa tinha sido a cama _deles_ muito recentemente para eu me sentir confortável.

"Bella, eu estou pensando em comprar uma nova cama e lençóis em breve." Era como se ele pudesse ler minha mente. "Eu quero que você sinta confortável aqui, assim que essa bagunça for limpa, espero que você se sinta."

"Obrigada Edward. Isso é muito atencioso."

Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e pus os meus lábios ao lado do seu pescoço. Ele estava quente e totalmente viril. Ele colocou as mãos no meu cabelo e desmanchou meu rabo de cavalo. Eu estava nervosa sobre o ninho do pássaro que ele ia ver, mas pelo menos eu tinha usado um pouco de pasta de dente. Eu continuei a beijar seu pescoço e me movi para seu queixo e, em seguida, tomei seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, puxando levemente. Eu percebi que ele estava apreensivo, e eu me perguntei por um minuto se ele se arrependeu de me ter aqui.

Meus pensamentos não tiveram tempo de continuar porque ele me rolou sobre minhas costas e prendeu meus braços acima da minha cabeça. Ele estava sentado sobre mim e me olhou com tanta intensidade. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver seus olhos verdes. Eu ainda estava tendo um momento difícil em acreditar que este homem poderia estar realmente interessado em mim.

Ele se inclinou e beijou meu pescoço, e eu tremi. Eu podia sentir meus mamilos responderem, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar, era, que essa é uma ótima maneira de começar o dia. Seus beijos seguiram o meu pescoço até minha clavícula. Ele ainda tinha as minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, e eu me esforcei para entrelaçar nossos dedos.

Ele continuou indo para baixo, caminhando até o meu peito. Este homem estava me deixando louca. Ele roçou levemente meus seios com seu rosto e, em seguida, mordeu meu mamilo através da minha camiseta. Eu nunca percebi que minhas "meninas" pudessem ser tão sensíveis. A próxima coisa que eu sabia é que eu estava arqueando minhas costas para cima, dando-lhe um acesso mais fácil. Ele continuou a me provocar, e eu soltei um barulho que soou como um grunhido. Ele olhou para mim e me deu um enorme e muito bonito sorriso torto.

Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu pensei que iria sair do meu peito. Eu estava doendo e ansiando por mais e estava em êxtase quando ele caminhou para a minha cintura. Ele puxou minha camiseta e começou a deixar um rastro de beijos do meu estômago até chegar no meu peito. Ele pegou meu mamilo em sua boca e chupou. Ele rodou sua língua para frente e para trás, e eu nunca tinha achado isso tão bom na minha vida inteira.

Como se ele não quisesse deixar de fora o outro, ele fez o seu caminho até ele com outra trilha de beijos. Ele o tomou em sua boca e chupou com mais força. Eu não poderia deixar de gemer. Ele estava me deixando louca. Eu estava lutando mentalmente com a minha moral, tentando decidir o quão longe isso deve ir... hoje. Seu acariciar intenso dos meus seios foi interrompido pelo som de uma campainha. Ele resmungou incoerentemente e começou a ficar de pé.

"Quem diabos pode ser a essa hora?" Ele se perguntou em voz alta.

"Ah, eu mandei uma mensagem para Alice sobre o jogo e disse-lhe para vir _mais tarde,_" eu disse, com frustração.

"Você se importa em atender?" Ele olhou para baixo e apontou para a sua coisa muito dura e viril. "Eu preciso de alguns minutos. Além disso, eu preciso escovar os dentes para que eu possa te beijar."

Fiquei muito orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter esse efeito, sobre ele, e também aliviada, por ele, de fato querer me beijar. Eu pulei e desci as escadas com um sorriso estúpido. Alice saberia no minuto que me visse que alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu agarrei a maçaneta e abri a porta, gritando: "Eu disse a você _mais tarde_!"

Eu fiquei horrorizada instantaneamente. Em pé na minha frente, com olhares estarrecidos em seus rostos, estava o belo casal da foto na mesa de Edward. Meu queixo caiu, e eu desejei com tudo o que eu pudesse poder correr e desaparecer. Eu não podia encontrar a minha voz, e eu só fiquei ali olhando para eles. Eu estava uma bagunça quente. Minha camiseta estava amassada, meu cabelo provavelmente tinha a mesma aparência da nidificação de aves e meus joelhos estavam cobertos com curativos ensanguentados. Sem mencionar a mordida de amor juntamente com o olho agora verde. Eu certamente parecia uma prostituta barata de esquina. _Edward aponte sua arma e atire em mim agora._

"Mãe, pai, que surpresa." Edward estava atrás de mim. _Graças a Deus!_ Eu não conseguia fazer meu corpo e cérebro trabalharem em conjunto e permaneci ali parecendo como uma completa prostituta.

"Olá, querido. Pensamos em parar aqui no caminho de casa para a igreja. Seu pai me disse que eu deveria ligar primeiro, mas eu não achei que fosse necessário. Talvez eu deva começar a ouvir o seu pai."

Ela estava vestida com uma saia plissada floral uma camisa _sem pregas_ de manga comprida e sapatilhas com salto de corda, realmente bonitas. Eu teria que perguntar a ela onde ela conseguiu os sapatos se eu descobrisse como falar de novo.

"Oh, Esme, não seja ridícula. Olá, sou Carlisle. Você deve ser uma amiga de faculdade da Tanya?" Ele me perguntou simpático, mas de forma questionadora.

_Oh inferno santo. __Estou suando até a morte e isso certamente está manchado a minha camiseta. __Seja legal Bella._ "Eu... hum... eu sou Bella." Eu me forcei a coaxar isso.

Ele pegou minha mão e apertou ela. A mesma mão que estava segurando o pau perfeito do seu filho há algumas horas atrás. _Nada legal Bella.__Agora você está ficando vermelha como uma bunda brilhante.__S em mais pensamentos sobre pintos. __É hora de se concentrar._

"Eu sou a mãe de Edward, Esme. Você parece familiar querida." Ela estava me olhando atentamente. "Onde está Tanya?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Edward mudou de assunto para os Mariners, e eu ajeitei um pouco do cabelo ninho e tentei encobrir o meu pescoço. Eu tenho certeza que os pais do Edward não são pessoas estúpidas, e sei que eles devem estar pensando em alguns cenários não muito agradáveis.

Esme e Carlisle se dirigiram para a cozinha, e eu permaneci congelada no lugar. Edward me deu um empurrão e se olhar matasse ele seria um filho da puta quente, mas morto. Uma vez na cozinha a conversa se voltou para assaltos a banco e medicina de emergência. Aparentemente, o Sr. Cullen era o Dr. Cullen do Seattle Grace Hospital. Esme se ocupou fazendo o café, e, eu permaneci ali de pé ali como uma estátua tomando um chá de cadeira. A campainha tocou e antes de qualquer um de nós pudesse ir atender, Alice invadiu o local com Jasper ficando para trás.

"Yoo hoo! Estamos aqui. Onde vocês estão? Vocês estão se beijando e fazendo coisas?" Ela estava pulando como uma fada que fumou crack e gritando animadamente. Ela nos viu na cozinha e seu rosto caiu. "Merda," ela murmurou.

Os pais de Edward olharam para Alice, então Jasper, e depois para mim e Edward. Eu estava pensando em como fazer minha rota de fuga. Saltar para fora da janela parecia um pouco óbvio. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Edward parecia um pouco desconfortável. Ele apresentou Alice e Jasper para seus pais. Alice começou a falar imediatamente sobre 'cabelos' com Esme, e os caras estavam falando de beisebol. Eu não sabia em que assunto me intrometer.

Gostaria de saber quão próximo Edward é de seus pais, uma vez que, obviamente, eles não tinham ideia sobre o que aconteceu com Tanya. Eu não sei se eu deveria estar puta com ele ou não. Quer dizer, eu acho que não tem problemas ele não ter falado de mim, mas quando ele estava planejando contar a eles sobre o rompimento? Meus pensamentos vagaram para o meu joelho sangrento quando ouvi suspiro de Esme. Eu olhei para ela e ela estava me olhando boquiaberta.

"Eu sei porque você me parece familiar. Você é a exagerada, a menina dos tiros excessivos da notícia! Carlisle, ela é aquela que atirou como uma louca de merda no cachorro. Desculpem o meu palavriado". Ela estava olhando para mim com uma espécie de admiração. "Eu amo uma mulher forte, e eu amo minhas armas. Oh, o noticiário não mencionou nada sobre essa horrível contusão no pescoço. Isso é simplesmente terrível."

Edward quase engasgou com sua bebida, e Alice estava fazendo o seu melhor para reprimir o riso. Jasper estava felizmente calmo e fez um gesto para eu tomar algumas respirações profundas. Carlisle parecia que estava prestes a ter um derrame. Ele estava tentando não cair na gargalhada, e ainda assim eu poderia dizer que ele estava muito confuso.

Eu estava tentando pensar em algo inteligente para dizer, mas meu cérebro ainda não estava cooperando. Eu estava esperando desesperadamente que os Cullen estivessem atrasados para algum tipo de compromisso e tivessem que dar o fora daqui. Mas ao invés disso, Carlisle aproveitou a oportunidade para dizer que eles também tinham ingressos para o jogo de hoje. _Puta que pariu._ Eu juro que estava prestes a vomitar ou desmaiar. Provavelmente o que viesse primeiro. Eu precisava me arrumar, mas se eu perguntasse a Alice sobre minhas roupas, isso confirmaria que eu dormi aqui na noite passada. Peguei o touro pelos chifres e achei que iria tentar o meu melhor para tornar este cenário aceitável.

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a minha história. "Edward e eu na verdade trabalhamos juntos está manhã. Nós estávamos procurando o cara que me deu o olho roxo. Levou um longo tempo e isso deixou meu cabelo assim ficar assim e, infelizmente, eu tropecei e caí e esfolei os joelhos. Eu estava tentando misturar tudo e pensei que meu olho e pescoço, junto com este cabelo louco iriam ajudar. Alice resolveu me ajudar e veio me encontrar aqui com uma muda de roupa para o jogo. Edward não quis que eu fosse está manhã, porque ele pensou que era muito perigoso, mas eu finalmente o convenci. Nós desvanecemos, mas eu acho que vocês devem estar imaginando que nós nos beijamos e nos amassamos. Nós aparentemente perdemos Alec Johnson por uma hora de acordo com o seu primo," eu divagava, ao invés de falar de forma convincente.

Edward estava olhando para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada e parecia estar se divertindo bastante. Peguei minhas roupas com a Alice e fui para o banheiro me trocar. Eu precisava de um banho, mas isso provavelmente teria parecia muito intimo. Eu também precisava de um Xanax, mas seria de mais pedir ao Dr. Cullen por alguns, eu estava ferrada.

Alice trouxe uma capri cáqui, uma regata e uma jaqueta jeans que eu nem sabia que eu possuía. Eu me troquei rapidamente e olhei para o meu cabelo com animosidade. Eu precisava de um boné. Talvez o federale pudesse me emprestar um dos seus. Saí do banheiro e todo mundo tinha ido embora. Abri a porta da frente e encontrei Alice e Jasper sentados na varanda de mãos dadas. Eles formam um casal bonito. Eu estava tão feliz por eles estarem se apaixonando.

"Oi gente." Sentei-me ao lado de Alice. "Obrigado pelas roupas."

"Oi Bells. Eu estou arrasada pelo que eu disse na frente dos pais de Edward. Bela história, aliás. Totalmente crível desde que você se parece com uma prostituta".

"Caramba, obrigado Al". Jasper estava rindo silenciosamente ao lado dela. "Até você _Jazz_". Eu utilizei propositalmente o novo apelido de Alice para ele.

"Não, sério Bella. Isso foi bom", Jasper respondeu honestamente.

"Obrigado. Eu não estava esperando para conhecer seus pais assim. Eles ainda pensam que ele está com Tanya. Eles pensaram que eu era uma amiga dela e perguntaram onde ela estava", eu expliquei.

"Bem, isso explica tudo", disse Alice.

"Explica o que?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente.

"Edward sugeriu fortemente para nós ficarmos aqui. Ele precisava mostrar algo para os seus pais na garagem."

"Ah, tudo bem. Eles estão conversando. Oh meu Deus. Gostaria de saber o que ele está dizendo a eles exatamente. Gostaria de saber se ele vai dizer a eles sobre mim, sobre nós."

"BELLA!" Alice interrompeu o meu discurso. "Do que você está falando?"

"Oh, merda. Esqueci. Vocês não têm ideia. Sim. UM. Okay".

"BELLA MARIE SWAN! Fale logo!" Alice gritou.

Huff. Eu exalei uma respiração profunda e comecei. "Quando eu cheguei aqui ontem à noite, Edward me levou lá em cima."

"Ooh la la!" Alice interrompeu.

"Alice, por favor! Então nós fomos lá em cima e ele me mostrou o que essa cadela louca do inferno fez no seu quarto. Todas as suas roupas incríveis estavam jogadas por toda parte e ela despejou água sanitária em seus melhores pares de jeans. Ela ainda quebrou uma garrafa inteira de colônia. O cheiro no andar superior está horrível." Eu deixei de fora a parte sobre as imagens de sapatos e caixas. Algumas coisas era melhor não dizer. Eu respirei fundo e continuei. "Você sabia que ele tem uma incrível Harley? Sim, ele tem. E ela riscou o e rasgou o banco."

Eles estavam sentados em estado de choque.

"Puta merda. Ela é uma puta fodida," Jasper disse. "Primeiro a gangue e depois e uma ex-namorada louca."

"Obrigada por isso, idiota", eu disse enquanto me inclinei e dei um peteleco na sua orelha.

"Bem, isso explica o que ele queria mostrar a eles na garagem", disse Alice. "Então vocês transaram ou não?"

"Alice, realmente? Não que eu não queira isso agora, mas não."

Ouvimos a porta ser aberta atrás de nós, e, eu me virei para ver Edward ali.

"Oi", ele disse, olhando diretamente para mim. "Obrigado por me dar algum tempo para explicar o que aconteceu", disse ele para Alice e Jasper.

"Sem problemas", Jasper disse dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. "Ei, vocês se importam se Alice e eu fomos até o centro da cidade? Eu quero mostrar-lhe o meu escritório."

"Não, não." Edward pegou os ingressos de seu carro e entregou eles para o Jasper. "Vejo vocês daqui a pouco."

Eles foram embora e nós voltamos. Carlisle estava sentado na mesa da cozinha passando a mão pelo cabelo, e eu podia ver claramente a semelhança. Esme se juntou a nós alguns minutos depois, vinda do andar de cima. Ela parecia extremamente chateada, mas irritada ao mesmo tempo. Ela também estava cheirando fortemente a perfume.

"Carlisle, podemos ir? Eu preciso pegar algumas coisas no mercado antes de irmos para o jogo."

"Claro", ele concordou, mas olhou para ela com cautela. "Nós vamos encontrar vocês no jogo. Foi muito bom conhecer você, Bella."

"Você também," eu disse aliviada. Eu ansiava por algum tempo a sós com olhos verdes.

Agindo estranhamente, Esme agarrou o braço de Carlisle e eles foram embora. Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu nem percebi que estava segurando.

"Bem, isso foi bem", brinquei.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu. "Foi mesmo, na verdade."

Eu não podia esperar para ouvir o que ele disse.

"Foi uma novidade para mim, mas eles não estavam, nem um pouco surpresos quando eu disse a eles que Tanya e eu terminamos. Aparentemente, eles sabiam que eu não estava realmente ligado no nosso relacionamento. Minha mãe quase pariu uma criança quando eu mostrei a minha moto e então ela subiu sozinha. Meu pai não tinha necessidade de ver mais. Enquanto ela estava lá, meu pai comentou sobre seu pescoço. Fui honesto com ele... e lhe disse que eu... hum... estou muito interessado em você." Com essa revelação, ele caminhou em minha direção e me puxou para um beijo delicioso.

"Edward, você não foi honesto sobre _tudo_ não é?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Não, mas você me deve uma por me fazer ouvir minha mãe me ensinar sobre como você pode se manter em segurança sozinha. Ela é uma grande fã e perguntou se poderíamos ir todos a tiroteio um dia desses. Ela disse que você teve tempo para se preparar este manhã, obviamente e que eu não devia ter duvidado de você." Ele sorriu e isso atingiu seus lindos olhos.

"Que bom. Fico feliz em saber que ela não achou que eu me parecia uma mendiga. Você me deve por agir como um adolescente e me dar um chupão!" Eu murmurei.

"Seu pescoço é tão maravilhoso que eu tinha que marcá-lo como o meu." Ele me segurou mais apertado e eu senti ele cheirar meu cabelo. Eu estava esperando que seu nariz não ficasse preso. Seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço, e eu sabia, sem dúvida que eu faria qualquer coisa por este homem. Ele quebrou o abraço e disse que precisávamos ir.

"Pode me emprestar um boné?" Eu perguntei apontando para o meu cabelo.

"Qualquer coisa para você linda", ele respondeu sensualmente.

Ele me jogou um boné bem desgastado do Mariners, e fomos para o nosso primeiro encontro. Gostaria de saber quantos encontros nos teríamos antes deu deixá-lo consegui o que quer de mim.

* * *

**N/T:** _Hey gente, eu já era leitora da fic, ai me intrometi e pedi pra ajudar, eu morro de rir com esses loucos, e esse encontro constrangedor com os pais S.O.S gente... _

_E a história mirabolante com a Bella, me lembrou muito uma amiga que tem a mania de fazer isso, criar desculpas absurdamente mirabolantes e ainda querer que as pessoas acreditem lol._

_Espero que estejam gostando. Bjos Lary Reeden_

* * *

**Ri demais dos pais do Edward chegando, coitada da Bella, toda bagunçada e os pais do cara que ela começou a se resolver aparecem lol Eu não sei o que teria feito no lugar dela, e ainda chega a Alice falando essas coisas... ****coitada lol Só acho que a Tanya louca merecia uma boa lição pelo o que fez.**

**A Lary vai me ajudar nessa fic, yay a Bianca não pode mais, infelizmente, mas vamos continuar com vocês.  
**

**Comentem e eu volto com o 15 em breve  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	15. Mordidas de Amor

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Mordidas de Amor  
**

**~Edward~**

Eu realmente quase tive um ataque de pânico quando vi meus pais na porta em vez da minha deusa do cabelo, Alice. Meus pais e eu tínhamos um relacionamento muito próximo, mas eu ainda não tinha lhes dito sobre Tanya... ou Bella. Era quase como se pensar em Bella tivesse levado o meu cérebro inteiro... e meu pau. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, que por sua vez fez o meu pau responder. Eu geralmente tinha controle sobre essas coisas. Interessante, para dizer o mínimo.

Felizmente, eu deixei Bella atender a porta. Meus pais provavelmente poderiam viver sem ver o meu tesão. O olhar em seus rostos ainda era de pura confusã eu dei uma boa olhada na Bella, tudo fez sentido. Ela estava amassada, machucada e sangrando, e seu cabelo estava fodidamente fora de controle, no entanto, ela era linda e ela era minha, e eu poderia seriamente divagar sobre ela, para sempre! Ela também não era Tanya, e eu imagino que meus pais esperassem que ela atendesse a porta.

As coisas ficaram de um jeito estranho, e eu não tinha certeza de como começar a explicar a situação. Quer dizer, eu realmente não poderia dizer-lhes que eu disse o nome de Bella durante uma transa com a Tanya. Essa revelação teria muito provavelmente dado a minha mãe um ataque cardíaco. Estou bastante confiante de que ela ainda quer acreditar que eu sou virgem. Em seguida, Alice teve que estourar toda alegre com seu yoo hoo e comentários bestas de beijos e tal. Ela estava certa, porém, nós nos beijamos e fizemos as pazes.

O chupão no pescoço da minha menina era assassino. Ele era perfeitamente redondo e roxo e óbvio como o inferno. Meu pai tinha percebido. Minha mãe, nem tanto. Deus a ama, mas ela é muito ingênua e um pouco, talvez muito, cabeça oca. O fato de que minha mãe não poderia reconhecer um chupão foi um enorme bônus. Meu pai, por outro lado, parecia embaraçosamente desconfortável. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria imaginado que ele teve que segurar sua mente de ir para a sarjeta.

Eu senti uma onda de alívio quando a minha mãe reconheceu Bella. Ela tem o maior respeito pelas mulheres que aplicam a lei, e eu sabia que isso iria ajudar na situação. Eu estava completamente sem palavras. Eu precisava explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas eu não tinha ideia de por onde começar. Do nada veio uma explicação fodasticamente, impressionante para _quase_ tudo. Minha menina arrasou. A única maneira de realmente explicar o resto para os meus pais foi lhes mostrando. Como Bella estava se trocando, eu basicamente disse a Alice e Jasper para darem o fora por um tempinho para que eu pudesse conversar com meus pais.

"Eu sei que vocês devem estar confusos e que têm de toneladas de perguntas, mas eu preciso que vocês me sigam." Eu liderei o caminho para a garagem.

Meus pais me seguiram sem questionar. Quando chegamos, eu acendi a luz. Meu pai olhou ao redor, e eu vi quando seus olhos aterrissaram na minha moto.

"Querido, porque merda estamos na sua garagem? Certamente você poderia encontrar um lugar mais apropriado para falar com a gente," minha mãe disse, obviamente sem noção.

"Esme, dê a Edward um momento para explicar," meu pai interrompeu, enquanto fez sinal para a moto.

"Então, na semana passada, Tanya e eu conversamos sobre o estado do nosso relacionamento. Fui honesto com ela e terminei as coisas. Mas eu lhe disse que ela não precisava ir embora, porque eu sei que ela está lutando para pagar a faculdade. Aparentemente, ela não levou isso tão bem quanto eu pensava. Ela está culpando Bella por toda a situação. "

"Edward, _isso_ é por causa da Bella?" Carlisle questionou.

"Carlisle, nós já conversamos sobre isso antes. Era apenas uma questão de tempo antes deles se separarem", Esme disse conscientemente. "Edward, nós percebemos que ela não era a pessoa certa. Mas, você realmente parece chateado."

Puta merda. Minha mãe disse 'chateado' e 'merda' em questão de poucos minutos. Meu pai estava olhando para a minha moto com uma careta, e eu continuei a dizer-lhes sobre o meu closet.

"Oh, Edward. Ela realmente bateu onde dói", Esme disse.

"Sim, não estou brincando," Eu, infelizmente, concordei.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada lá em cima se estiver tudo bem."

"Claro mãe, vá em frente."

Minha mãe deixou meu pai e eu na garagem enquanto ela subiu.

"Então, bom chupão", meu pai disse divertidamente.

"Hum sim. Você percebeu?" Eu questionei embaraçosamente.

"É uma coisa boa que sua mãe não sabia o que era. Ela teria arrastado o seu traseiro para a igreja imediatamente", disse ele com uma risada. "Então, qual é a história com a Bella?"

"Pai, ela é tudo em que eu posso pensar. A química é incrível, e eu acho que ela é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi. Me sinto protetor com ela, mas eu amo o fato de que ela trabalha aplicando a lei. Eu há conheço a pouquíssimo tempo, mas eu sinto que preciso estar sempre com ela. " Quando eu disse, a última frase, eu senti um desejo profundo dentro da minha alma.

"Filho, só espero que esta tenha sido a última vez que você ouviu falar da Tanya."

Caminhamos de volta para dentro e meu pai tomou um assento na mesa enquanto eu fui lá fora para buscar Alice e Jasper. Bella estava sentada com eles na varanda. Ela se arrumou bem, mas seu cabelo ainda era um pesadelo. Ela iria ficar muito sexy com meu boné favorito.

Bella e eu voltamos para dentro, na mesma hora que minha mãe desceu agindo estranhamente. Ela cheirava ao meu perfume e parecia muito chateada. Foi um pouco estranho ela ter ficado irritada pela perda das minhas roupas. Quero dizer a Harley custa um pouquinho mais do que os meus jeans. Ela arrastou meu pai porta afora e foram embora.

Eu garanti a minha menina que estava tudo bem e a puxei para um beijo. Ela tinha um sabor incrível e antes que as coisas ficassem quentes e pesadas nós fomos para o jogo. Ela parecia quente pra caralho com o meu boné.

"Edward, estes lugares são de arrebentar", Jasper disse entusiasmado. "Obrigado cara."

"Não tem problema. Estou feliz por compartilha-los com vocês, enquanto você prometer se animar e não torcer pelos Rangers*", eu disse com uma piscadela.

_*Mariners time de baseball de Seattle e Rangers time de baseball do Texas. _

Jasper sorriu e concordou. Alice não podia manter os olhos longe dele por um segundo sequer. Nós estávamos acomodados quando ouvi uma voz irritante atrás de mim.

"Bem, bem, bem, se não é o Sr. FBI". _Fodido Newton._

"Mike", eu disse em um tom uniforme.

"Então, vocês estão aqui juntos?" Ele apontou para Bella e para mim com um sorriso. "Eu vejo como é, Bella. Você é muito boa para nós, humildes trabalhadores do estado, você tinha que ir para o federal."

"Vai tomar no cú Mike," Bella disse irritantemente.

"Jess ganhou entradas livres de seu chefe", disse ele.

Só então uma menina, que deve ser a Jess andou atrás dele. Eu a reconheci dos Volturi.

"Ei, Bella. Olá, Alice", ela disse alegremente.

"Oi Jess", disseram em uníssono.

"Jessica Stanley, esse é Edward Cullen, e Jasper Whitlock." Alice apresentou todos.

Ela parecia agradável e com um corpão no qual Mike não conseguia manter suas mãos longe. Eu estava tentando não olhar, mas ele estava me deixando enjoado. Notei um cara enorme caminhando em direção ao nosso grupo. Ele tinha o tamanho de uma fodida casa de tijolos e tinha cabelos e olhos muito pretos. Parecia que ele poderia ser o irmão do Rock. Bem, eu costumava assistir WWE wrestling*, quem não assistia? Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Jessica para chamar sua atenção.

_*Programa de boxe, dos anos 80/90, parecido com o que se mostra no filme Rock Balboa. _

"Ei Jake," ela disse a ele confortavelmente. "Gente, este é Jacob Black, meu chefe."

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer uma palavra, o grandalhão se lançou em direção a Bella, derrubando ela para longe de uma bola que ultrapassou o campo. Em seguida, o filho da puta estendeu a mão e pegou-a, enquanto agarrava ela pela cintura firmemente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam de pé peito a peito. Eu podia ver Bella corar enquanto eu olhava para ela. Alice olhou para mim e deve ter sido capaz de sentir o meu desconforto.

"Jacob Black, obrigado por salvar Bella de outro olho roxo", disse ela em voz alta.

Isso foi o suficiente para quebrar o transe e ele a soltou. Ela estava inquieta e vermelho brilhante ainda.

"Obrigado", ela murmurou para ele.

"Não tem problema. Muito prazer em vê-la por aqui." Ele entregou a ela a bola e, quando percebeu que estava conversando apenas com ela, olhou para o resto de nós e acenou. Os três saíram do nosso corredor e seguiram o caminho para os seus lugares. Eu sabia então que ela era _minha_ garota. Eu normalmente não era um desgraçado ciumento, mas eu não queria nenhum outro cara tocando ela. Eu estava grato por ela não ter se machucado, mas eu gostaria de ter sido o único a protegê-la. Sem mencionar que ele estava olhando para ela como um cachorro no cio.

Nós nos estabelecemos em nossos lugares. Bella ainda estava um pouco assustada pelo seu encontro com uma bola de beisebol e praticamente se encolhia quando uma bola saia de campo, mesmo que remotamente, em nossa direção. O jogo foi se movendo rapidamente, e os Mariners estavam chutando alguns traseiros. Decidimos fazer uma caminhada ao redor do estádio para pegar algo para comer. Alice e Jasper estavam tão absortos um no outro que mal perceberam quando saímos.

Eu esperava não encontrar mais o Sr. 'Salve o Dia' Black. Estávamos em pé na fila da comida quando um cara negro com dreads bateu no ombro da Bella. Minha mão bateu automaticamente na arma que estava escondida dentro de meus shorts. Bella se virou e sorriu para o homem, chamando-o pelo nome. Eu respirei e tentei relaxar. _Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_ Ela nos apresentou e apertamos as mãos. Ele estava olhando para mim, como se, obviamente, tivesse uma coisa pela Bella. Ele pegou seus nachos, disse adeus, e se afastou de nós.

"Como você conhece esse cara?" Eu perguntei, esperando parecer indiferente.

"Oh, Laurent trabalha no restaurante mexicano que fica em frente ao Vamp Salon. Alice e eu vamos lá o tempo todo. Nós somos frequentadoras regulares, e sempre deixamos uma boa gorjeta já que ele se mata na faculdade de enfermagem."

Isso soou familiar, pensei. Era a nossa vez de pedir, Bella optou por um pretzel suave com queijo em cima, e eu pedi uma caixa de Cracker Jacks. Eu mal podia esperar para ver qual seria o meu prêmio. Começamos a caminhar de volta para os nossos lugares e meu telefone vibrou indicando uma sms.

_* Cracker Jacks pipoca doce que vem com brinde dentro._

**eDard Seu paiz recebeu uma xamada dO trablho por isso não vams? ****MamÃe**

Eu comecei a rir e mostrei meu celular para Bella para que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo. Pobre Esme. Ela finalmente estava tentando sair dos anos 90, mas ela ainda não tinha dominado a arte de mandar mensagens de texto.

**Ok. ****Me ligue Tom. ****3**

Meu telefone tocou instantaneamente. E é claro, que era a minha mãe.

"Edward, por que você me chamou de Tom, e o que diabos é 3?" , perguntou ela, totalmente confusa.

_***Tom** seria a abreviação de __tomorrow__. Que é amanhã. _

Eu não pude evitar, mas ri de sua falta de conhecimento em mensagens de texto. "Mãe, eu não achei que precisasse escrever a palavra amanhã e um coração."

"Oh! Carlisle, eu aprendi algumas linguagens de sms novas. Tenha um bom jogo, meu filho. Não se esqueça de perguntar a Bella quando ela gostaria de ser fotografada." Ela sempre se metia em conversas com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Curiosamente, o meu pai sempre tem que trabalhar quando minha mãe planeja um passeio na sua folga. Isso é provavelmente o motivo pelo qual eu acabei na imposição da lei. Minha mãe tinha me arrastado com ela em uma idade precoce. Meu pai não se importava com armas, mas estou certo de pegou turnos no pronto socorro quando minha mãe tinha que fotografar batidas cheias de tiroteios. Ela era conhecida por ser uma descontrolada, às vezes.

Quando voltamos para nossos lugares, Alice e Jasper tinham ido embora. Eu tenho que admitir, eu realmente não ligo. Minha garota e eu nos sentamos e conversamos sobre nossos trabalhos enquanto ela mordiscava seu pretzel e eu meus Jacks Cracker. Eu não podia acreditar que alguém pudesse parecer quente com pretzel com queijo escorrendo de seus lábios.

Eu não pude evitar então estendi a mão e limpei, ela com o meu dedo. Ela olhou para mim e eu estava olhando para a ponta do meu dedo coberto de queijo, então eu segui meus instintos e o movi para a sua boca. Ela correspondeu, chupando meu dedo suavemente. Senti meu pau se agitar e fiquei espantado por sentir tesão só com uma pessoa chupando meu dedo.

Nossos olhos estavam focados apenas um ao outro e não percebemos nada até que ouvimos um monte de elogios sendo gritados e vimos que estávamos no telão. _Foda-me._ Eu estava no telão com o dedo na boca de uma menina. Eu queria muito ir embora, mas agora eu estava muito duro. Não acredito que colocaram isso no telão. Bella ficou mais vermelha do que eu jamais havia visto. Nós terminamos os nossos lanches em silêncio. Eu estava inteiramente focado no jogo, querendo que meu pau duro como pedra relaxasse.

Eu ouvi Bella suspirar e quando eu olhei para ela, ela estava apontando para o telão. Onde havia um enorme Alec Johnson. O imbecil estava se flexionando e até beijou seus bíceps. Ele estava agindo como se fosse o dono mundo. Um mandado judicial, obviamente, não o intimida. Nós tentamos instantaneamente descobrir onde ele estava sentado. Bella finalmente o viu do outro lado do estádio, então ela se levantou e correu para o saguão.

Avistei um policial encostado na parede, então eu rapidamente me identifiquei e disse-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Ele chamou reforços pelo rádio e nós três fomos em direção a sua seção. Eu não quero ser um idiota, mas eu sabia que Bella não tinha a arma dela... ou um spray de pimenta, e eu certamente não queria ela perto de um cara cujo o cão ela tinha acabado de matar.

Outro oficial reuniu-se conosco, quando chegamos perto da entrada da área. Eu queria dizer a Bella para ficar parada, mas ela era a única pessoa que poderia realmente identificá-lo. Além disso, eu tenho certeza de que ela queria devolver o olho preto. Nada retornaria isso como uma prisão. Olhamos um para o outro, e depois para os oficiais, e depois um para o outro. Um olhar de compreensão passou entre nós, quando eu, pedi a um dos oficiais sua arma de choque. Ele entregou a Bella e nós seguimos em frente. Eu estava tentando empunhar minha pistola sem os espectadores perceberem. Tenho certeza de que dois policiais de uniforme não estavam ajudando em nossa discrição.

Ele nos viu ao mesmo tempo, que o vimos. Eu podia ver o olhar de pânico em seu rosto e podia ler seus lábios quando ele disse "merda". Não foi até que ele pôs os olhos em Bella que ele fez uma careta. Ele se levantou e começou a correr para fora do corredor. Nós quatro nos separamos e corremos até as escadas para onde ele estava indo. Eu precisava me concentrar e acreditar que Bella ficaria ótima. Eu continuei a subir as escadas, e estava fazendo um grande progresso, até que a porra do sétimo estiramento* aconteceu. Todas as pessoas se levantaram para cantar "Take Me Out to the Ballgame", ou então seguiram para a saída para mijar.

_*Sétimo estiramento é uma espécie de pausa no jogo de Baseball para as pessoas irem ao banheiro, comprar comida e para os jogadores descansarem. Tradicionalmente a música __'Take Me Out to the Ballgame, sempre toca._

Os policiais estavam tendo mais sucesso porque eles estavam de uniforme. Aprontar com alguém uniformizado de policial é normal, mas quando há uma perseguição a história é completamente diferente. Eu parecia um idiota rude que estava com pressa. Eu tinha que ter cuidado para que ninguém visse minha arma ou todo o inferno certamente quebraria solto. Eu não podia ver Bella de onde eu estava, mas eu tinha certeza que ela estava apanhando bem mais, já que ela é menor e uma menina.

Eu finalmente consegui subir os degraus, e quando olhei ao redor, eu só podia ver pessoas anônimas em toda parte. O jogo havia recomeçado então as saídas estavam começando a esvaziar. Eu encontrei um dos policiais que estava ajudando, mas não vimos Bella ou seu parceiro. Nós decidimos ficar juntos na esperança de localizar o Johnson. Perguntei a um trabalhador da barraquinha de comida se ele tinha visto alguém passar correndo, mas ele disse que tinha estado ocupado e que não percebeu nada, exceto o número de cachorros-quentes que ele havia vendido. O policial, cujo nome eu descobri era Stephen Meyer, e eu percebemos que o fugitivo se foi.

O oficial Meyer chamou seu parceiro no rádio, mas não houve resposta. Eu não sabia que isso era um problema, uma vez que no FBI nós não utilizamos rádios. Ele, no entanto, pareceu entrar em pânico instantaneamente.

"Cara. O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei curioso.

"O oficial Slade SEMPRE atende o rádio", ele respondeu, enquanto seus olhos corriam ao redor de nós.

"Merda", eu respondi enquanto nós olhamos um para o outro e tentamos descobrir qual caminho a percorrer.

Nós não tivemos a oportunidade de decidir quando duas adolescentes correram até nós com lágrimas frenéticas e apontaram para a esquerda. Elas estavam quase histéricas e não podiam falar. O oficial Meyer e eu corremos a toda velocidade na direção que as meninas apontaram. Nós viramos uma esquina e o oficial Meyer parou de repente me fazendo bater em suas costas, quase derrubando ele. Alec Johnson estava estrangulando o Oficial Slade, enquanto segurava uma arma.

No minuto em que nos viu, seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso doentio. Esse cara estava definitivamente fodido.

"Abaixa a arma Johnson," eu disse com autoridade.

"Foda-se", ele cuspiu com raiva.

"Você já está em uma porrada de problemas. Isso só vai piorar as coisas." Eu estava olhando para ele, mantendo um aperto firme em minha arma.

"Humm, eu já estou em apuros. Quem se importa? Eu poderia muito bem ser um superstar. Além disso, essa puta fodida atirou no meu cachorro. Quero um pedaço dela. Onde diabos ela está? É melhor você encontrá-la, ou eu vou estourar um tiro na bunda deste policial."

Ele estava me provocando, enquanto segurava a arma de lado, como se fosse um personagem de GTA. Ele realmente parecia um gangster do gueto.

Eu tenho que admitir que eu estava, fodidamente aliviado ao saber que Bella estava longe de ser encontrada. Esse cara ficou realmente chateado pelo seu cão. Talvez eu devesse ter tentado manter os pensamento longe de Bella neste momento, mas mesmo em uma crise, ela era minha prioridade número um. Como se ela pudesse ler os meus pensamentos, eu a vi na esquina atrás deles. Meu coração se acelerou e em seguida ficou lento. Não havia como dizer o que aquele bastardo louco faria quando ele a visse. Ela trancou os olhos comigo e continuou caminhando para mais perto.

Eu queria gritar para ela parar, ou fazer um movimento para ela ir embora, mas eu não podia deixá-lo saber que ela estava atrás deles. Eu estava ficando ansioso como o inferno. _Que diabos ela estava fazendo?_ Eu sabia o que _eu_ tinha que fazer, já que eu não tinha ideia do que _ela_ estava planejando.

Notei a tatuagem de cadeia em seu antebraço. "Alec, eu tenho certeza que seus companheiros de prisão estão com saudades. Você não sente falta deles?"

"Foda-se. Quem diabos é você, garoto bonito?" Suas narinas se inflaram e ele estava acenando a arma como um lunático.

Bella estava avançando cada vez mais perto, e eu estava apavorado. Eu precisava mantê-lo focado em ser puto comigo.

"Qual o nome do seu cachorro, gorducho?" Ele era um filho da puta rechonchudo.

Ele pegou sua arma e começou a levantar o braço para apontá-lo para mim. Ao mesmo tempo, eu vi Bella avançar, e, eu estava prestes a perder a cabeça. Percebi o que estava acontecendo milésimos de segundo antes de ver Alec Johnson desmoronar no chão em uma poça de seu próprio mijo.

Minha garota linda tinha acabado de eletrocutá-lo até ele mijar nas calças. Eu a amava aquela menina cada vez mais.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ahhhhhh quase tive um treco gente, achando que a Bella ia levar um tiro, pq ela só se f*** nessa fic lol._

_Bjos Lary Reeden_

* * *

__**Quanta tensão nesse capítulo, pelo menos conseguiram pegar o Alec. E a Esme mandando sms? Haha cada vez que ela manda um, vocês vão morrer de rir, me divirto com ela. Edward com ciúme da Bella rsrs adoro ver os personagens com ciúmes lol  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando :)  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	16. Tomates Podres

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Tomates Podres  
**_(Traduzido por Lary Reeden)**  
**_

**~Bella~**

Assim que eu me recuperei do pesadelo inicial que foi conhecer os pais de Edward, fiquei definitivamente ansiosa para o jogo. Nossos lugares eram incríveis para dizer o mínimo. Eu estava com meu cara favorito, vendo o meu time favorito, com o meu namorado favorito. Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de perguntar a mim mesmo se alguma coisa poderia estragar esse momento.

_Fodido Newton._ Ele sempre esfola meus nervos e sua voz me faz estremecer. Eu não poderia explicar. Suas piadas sobre o agente federal foram toscas, e inconsistentes. Edward me disse que Mike havia tentado entrar para o FBI três vezes, e quando finalmente, foi convidado a fazer o teste, falhou. Agora eu acho que entendi um pouco melhor por que ele estava tão obviamente com inveja do trabalho de Edward. Mas isso não o torna menos irritante.

Tanto quanto ver o Newton fez a minha pressão arterial subir automaticamente, foi bom ver Jess. Ela parecia estar louca por ele, então eu estava feliz por ela. Alice e eu estávamos falando com ela, ignorando o aquecer antes do jogo, e eu não pude deixar de notar a montanha que estava caminhando em direção a ela. Ele era enorme, em uma espécie de Hulk Hogan, tinha cabelo preto cabelo espetado e olhos da cor de chocolate quente. Ela apresentou-o como seu chefe.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer uma única palavra em reconhecimento á apresentação de, Jacob Black, o advogado de braços gigantescos me forçou a desequilibrar. Felizmente, quando eu estava prestes a cair, seus braços agarraram a minha cintura. Eu percebi que ele me salvou de ser atropelada por uma bola fora de área. Isso teria definitivamente colocado um amortecedor sobre o meu dia.

Ele me segurou firmemente e eu podia sentir seu peito duro como pedra, pressionado contra o meu. Ele era muito quente. Digo isso tanto no físico, bem como, no sentido literal. Eu podia sentir-me corar, e também senti meu peito começar a suar pelo seu calor intenso. Como se as coisas não pudessem ter ficado mais estranhas, Alice agradeceu a ele por ter me salvado. Eu também agradeci a ele e ele me soltou. Então os três se dirigiram para os seus lugares.

Jess deixou de mencionar que seu chefe era uma cópia do He-Man. Se não fosse o cara de olhos verdes deslumbrantes perto de mim, eu teria definitivamente perguntado sobre ele. Estava além da minha compreensão o por que ela estava com Mike e não com ele.

Edward e eu nos acomodamos em nossos lugares. Eu tenho que admitir que de repente eu fiquei um pouco assustada cada vez que uma bola de beisebol atingia qualquer lugar perto da nossa vizinhança em geral. Eu sabia que Edward podia sentir isso, mas eu também sabia que ele seria o único a me proteger neste momento. Eu estava feliz por ele não era um daqueles babacas invejosos que imediatamente tomavam uma atitude, porque outro cara salvou o dia.

Eu dei uma espiadela sobre a Alice e Jasper. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e ela estava se inclinando tanto sobre ele que eu tinha certeza de que ela estava prestes a sentar em seu colo. Eu não queria falar nada, então fiquei feliz quando Edward disse que queria dar um passeio. Eu quase caí quando vi Laurent. Eu nunca teria imaginado que ele é um fã de beisebol. O esporte era considerado um passatempo americano, e agora ele estava na América. Vendo por esse lado acho que não é assim tão surpreendente.

Dizer que eu quase fiz xixi nas calças de tanto rir ao ver a sms de Esme era um eufemismo. Na verdade, meio que escorreu um pouquinho. Essa mulher me faz rachar de rir. Ela pensava que o meu chupão era um hematoma. Eu acho que foi tecnicamente uma contusão, só aconteceu deu tê-lo obtido do seu filho.

Eu não estava nem um pouco surpresa quando ela ligou após ele ter retornado a mensagem. Ela pediu um encontro na minha folga, novamente, então eu percebi que tenho que agradá-la. Eu não me importava de atirar, era muito menos estressante quando eu não estava sendo marcada. Eu só esperava não ter flashbacks do cão.

Nós nos acomodamos em nossos lugares, eu notei que Alice e Jazz tinham sumido e assumi que a Alice com tesão pensou melhor sobre transar com ele no jogo e pelo menos foram para o carro. Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes. Especialmente depois de ver o pau perfeito, do meu agente. Paciência não era uma virtude que eu possuía. Eu teria o meu caminho com este homem, e seria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu assisti muito Skinamax desde a minha primeira tentativa de sexo. Se você já tentou ler um pouquinho de Sex and the City como leitura obsena, sabe que eu estava mais do que preparada.

Eu estava gostando do meu pretzel. Tanto que eu nem percebi que estava escorrendo queijo. Eu estava me preparando para pegar um guardanapo, mas Edward chegou antes de mim, com o longo e magro dedo. Ele limpou graciosamente o queijo da minha boca e seu dedo pareceu tão atraente que eu tinha que experimentar. Eu olhei para ele através dos meus cílios, e como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, ele o ofereceu para mim. Tomei ele na minha boca e comecei a chupar suavemente. Quem diria que um ato de outra forma brutal, pudesse ser tão sensual? Eu estava prestes a pular totalmente nele quando ouvi gritos perto demais para o conforto. Eu estava esperando ver algum babaca que tinha proposto casamento no telão. Ao invés disso, fiquei horrorizada ao ver que a babaca era alguém chupando o dedo de outro alguém... no telão.

Se eu pudesse possuir uma habilidade sobre-humana, eu gostaria de poder correr a uma velocidade insana e ficar invisível. Eu estava tão fodidamente envergonhada que eu quase chorei. Eu tentei engolir o resto do meu pretzel, mas eu não conseguia, e também não conseguia olhar para o Edward. Que maldito pesadelo. Antes que eu pudesse chafurdar totalmente na minha auto piedade, eu olhei para o telão e vi o filho da puta que me deu o olho roxo.

Fiquei imediatamente desembaraçada. Alec Johnson era agora o babaca que estava posando de propósito... no telão. Ele estava pensando que sua bunda gorda era iluminada, enquanto ele flexionava e beijava seus braços flácidos. Eu estava tentando localizá-lo antes de que o imbecil saísse da tela.

Eu finalmente reparei nele do outro lado do estádio. Ele estava sentado debaixo de uma propaganda enorme de carne seca. Bem apropriado. Edward levantou-se e dirigiu-se para fora e eu o segui. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu ia fazer sem armas, mas acho que, se necessário, um chute nas bolas seria suficiente.

Entramos no saguão e vimos imediatamente um policial parecendo entediado. Edward explicou brevemente a situação para o policial e ele ficou mais do que feliz em participar da caçada. Ele passou um rádio para outro oficial, enquanto caminhávamos para a seção da carne seca.

Quando nos aproximamos de sua seção, eu tive um pensamento brilhante. Eu olhei para Edward, que encontrou meu olhar com um olhar de compreensão. Nossos olhos se prenderam quando ele me entregou graciosamente a pistola de choque do oficial. Eu nunca tinha usado uma antes, e estava um pouco tonta com a ideia de testá-la. Achei que um choque por um olho roxo era um bom negócio.

Avistamos Alec Johnson, VULGO idiota, e quando ele pôs os olhos em mim, ele parecia chateado. Ele saiu de seu lugar e chegou rapidamente ao corredor, a fim de escapar. Ele cronometrou sua fuga perfeitamente. Era a hora do sétimo estiramento e cada pessoa em seu lugar se levantou para cantar.

Nós quatro nós dividimos e fomos atrás dele. Eu estava feliz que Edward estava me deixando fazer as minhas coisas sem tentar interferir ou ser todo o protetor comigo. Havia tempo e lugar para isso, e trabalho não era um deles. Eu estava caminhando através da multidão, com alguma facilidade. Quando eu cheguei perto da saída, fiz uma pausa e dei uma olhada ao redor. Eu decidi que era melhor seguir a multidão, mas eu não vi Alec Johnson em nenhum lugar. Meus olhos estavam abertos e eu estava começando a sentir a decepção de perder o fugitivo. Além do fato de que ele me deu um olho roxo, ele era um cara mau. Um que precisava ser preso.

Esperei a multidão diminuir e decidi que iria seguir em outra direção. Ao dobrar a esquina e soltei um suspiro pelo que vi diante de mim. Alec Johnson tinha um dos policiais preso pela cabeça e estava acenando com uma arma com o estilo do povo do gueto. Edward e outro policial estavam de pé na frente deles. Felizmente eu mantive meu equilíbrio quando parei abruptamente. Ele teria sugado sua bunda se eu tivesse tropeçado. Além disso, meus joelhos tinham parado de latejar por isso.

O cenário na minha frente não era bom. Eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que o policial estava em grave perigo. Eu também sabia que eu não tinha nenhuma fodida ideia de como usar uma arma de choque corretamente. Tranquei meu olhar com Edward e pude ver o olhar de pânico em seu rosto.

Ninguém aponta uma arma para o meu agente federal e foge com isso. Demorei uma fração de segundo para decidir o que fazer. Era hora de colocar minhas bolas para fora. Eu respirei fundo e avancei para a frente com confiança. A pistola de choque parecia pesada na minha mão, e eu sabia que ele estava na expectativa do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Eu avancei lentamente para à frente, em silêncio, rezando para que ele não sentisse a minha presença. Quando eu me aproximei, Edward começou a provocar propositadamente o Johnson. Me movi mais rápido quando o vi começar a levantar e segurar a arma.

O choque da pistola foi rápido. O fato de que Alec Johnson estava no chão se contorcendo foi um alívio. Sorte para mim que a arma de choque funcionou como uma arma normal faria. Nós todos sabíamos que eu poderia lidar com uma arma. Dei uma olhada e percebi que ele mijou nas calças. Eu abafei uma risadinha e me aproximei de Edward, os policiais foram algemar o agressor.

"Inferno Santo, Bella! Essa é a minha garota!" Edward disse, sorrindo para mim com orgulho.

"Sim, isso foi muito legal. Ele vai ficar realmente _chateado_ comigo agora. " Eu não pude evitar, mas ri meio que relinchando quando olhei para a poça no chão.

"Bem, já que ele era um fugitivo com uma tonelada de acusações criminais que pesam sobre sua cabeça, eu tenho certeza que ele não vai a lugar nenhum, em um futuro próximo." Edward colocou seu braço ao meu redor e nos conduziu para longe.

**~x~**

Eu ouvi um barulho muito terrível penetrar meu cérebro. Demorou cerca de dez minutos para eu registrar que o barulho era o meu despertador. Segundas-feiras são umas cadelas. É cheio de trabalho, e eu pareço não ser capaz de acordar a tempo nunca. Lembranças de ontem começaram a voltar, e eu não pude deixar de reviver cada detalhe do amasso que Edward e eu demos no meu sofá depois do jogo. O homem tinha habilidades loucas.

Entrei no chuveiro e me obriguei a parar de pensar nele. Eu não precisava ficar quente e incomodada antes de passar o dia com um bando de criminosos vulgares. A jornada de trabalho geralmente passava em um borrão por causa de todas as travessuras que as pessoas cometem no fim de semana. Eu fiquei pronta em tempo recorde, provavelmente devido ao fato de que o meu cabelo estava puxado para cima em um rabo de cavalo, molhado e desleixado, e eu usava pouca maquiagem, então corri para a porta.

Desde que era segunda-feira, Alice iria fazer o jantar. Ela convidou Jasper e Edward para comer conosco. Eu só podia imaginar como o nosso apartamento estará quando eu chegar em casa. Ela tinha o dia todo para trabalhar sua mágica, e eu estava confiante de que iria transformá-lo em uma espécie de restaurante do país das maravilhas. Ela era definitivamente talentosa quando se tratava de algo artístico ou criativo.

Eu cheguei na hora certa para o trabalho, bem, quase. O relógio marcava exatamente 8:00 quando estacionei meu carro. Não era minha culpa que eu tinha que estacionar NA PORRA DE LUGAR NENHUM. Eles devem considerar seriamente a construção de uma garagem, então talvez eu realmente chegue no meu escritório às oito em ponto.

Uma vez que o cenário da minha caminhada consistia de lixo e atropelamentos, eu deixei meus pensamentos se dirigirem para Edward. Eu estava muito animada para vê-lo no jantar. Isso em si era enorme para mim. Eu costumo querer um pouco de espaço, depois de passar um dia inteiro, bem dois dias, com alguém.

Eu alcancei meu prédio e vi muita comoção na frente. Isso não é inteiramente raro de se ver em um edifício do Estado, e as delegacias parecem ser um bom lugar para as pessoas mijarem. Eu senti minha bolsa vibrar então eu parei e procurei dentro até encontrar o meu telefone.

Vi que era uma sms do Edward, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de ler, ouvi alguém gritar, "É ela", ao mesmo tempo que eu senti algo me atingindo nas costas. O sorriso foi apagado da minha cara enquanto eu estava tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Eu também podia ouvir o barulho do grupo cada vez mais perto. E eu estava com medo de virar.

Eu coloquei minha mão na bunda da minha arma, respirei fundo e me virei ao mesmo tempo em que algo molhado bateu na minha cara.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu pensei em voz alta.

Era como se eu estivesse em um túnel de vento. Não havia ruído, mas eu só podia entender algumas palavras aleatórias. Eu não conseguia ver nada, era como se tudo tivesse sido atingido com o ardor do inferno para dentro dos meus olhos. Eu ouvi as sirenes à distância e só esperava que fosse para quem diabos, estava jogando essa merda em mim. O cheiro era nauseante. As palavras que o grupo estava cantando começaram a se tornar mais claras.

"Os cães são para amar, e não matar. Pare a crueldade com os animais", o grupo cantou mais e mais.

Eu podia sentir o que tinha sido atingido em mim escorrendo pelo meu rosto, e minha volta estava encharcada. Algo malcheiroso e macio foi esmagado sobre a minha cabeça e os desgraçados loucos que protestavam estavam começando a fechar-se sobre mim. Eu não sei se eu deveria disparar uma bala no ar, correr cegamente, ou apenas cair no chão e entrar na posição fetal.

"BELLA?"

Eu nunca tinha estado tão feliz ao ouvir a voz de Emmett. Eu podia ouvi-lo dizendo às pessoas para sair do seu caminho e sua voz estava ficando mais próxima. Ele enganchou a mão na dobra do meu braço e me levou para longe dos bastardos da PETA*****.

*** PETA:** _People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals- Sociedade Protetora dos Animais_

Paramos ao lado do nosso prédio e ele limpou meu rosto com sua camisa. Meus olhos ainda ardiam como loucos, e eu mal podia enxergar um palmo a frente. Primeiro de tudo, a camisa estava vermelho sangue de um tomate podre, em segundo lugar carros de polícia estavam estacionando. Logo os oficiais estavam fora de seus carros e indo em direção aos manifestantes. Eles começaram a jogar, todos os tipos de vegetais podres, nos agentes sem reservas, pelo que conseguia ver agora.

Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas a polícia finalmente obteve o controle da situação. Várias detenções foram feitas, e os manifestantes restantes entraram em uma Perua Volkswagen e saíram em disparada.

Senti o cheiro horrível e pensei que eu poderia vomitar a pop tart que eu tinha acabado de comer no caminho para o trabalho. Emmett estava tentando acalmar-me, mas eu estava tão presa na minha própria cabeça que eu não ouvi uma única maldição, que ele disse.

Eu podia ouvir alguém rindo atrás de nós e me virei para ver Mike, Ben e Jasper morrendo de rir de mim.

"Bella, nós estamos indo pegar o café da manhã. Você deve vir. Eles provavelmente só cobraram metade do preço desde que você já tem merda suficiente para fazer uma omelete em seu cabelo." Newton estava apertando sua barriga e rindo como uma hiena drogada.

Jasper estava cutucando-o, a fim de levá-lo a parar.

"Newton, dê o fora daqui", Emmett disse com um grunhido.

Emmett pegou seu celular e começou a falar. "Oi, bonequinha. Você pode por favor marcar o ponto da manhã para eu e a Bella ? Temos algumas colocações de campo para fazer. Te vejo mais tarde linda."

Obviamente, Edward o ensinou a arte de amaciar a Irina.

Ele desligou o telefone e colocou o braço em volta de mim. "Bells tudo bem, vamos te dar um banho."

Caminhamos para o meu carro em silêncio. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na porra do domingo de manhã. Por que esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece comigo? Era como se eu tivesse um grande alvo nas minhas costas que dizia "me envergonhe, eu não ligo."

Chegamos no meu apartamento em tempo recorde. Emmett dirigia como um louco. Bem, da forma mais maníaca que é possível dirigir um Escort. Eu estava agradecendo as minhas estrelas da sorte pela capa de chuva que eu tinha acabado de comprar na loja do dólar*. Elas cobriram os assentos. Eu não queria sentir o cheiro vegetais podres novamente enquanto eu vivesse.

_*****Loja do dólar é igual as lojas de 1 real ou 1,99 onde a maioria dos produtos custa bem mais que isso._

Entramos em meu apartamento para encontrar Alice já enfurnada na cozinha preparando o jantar de hoje à noite. Para meu espanto total, ela estava cozinhando tomates para o molho do espaguete.

Ela se virou e olhou para mim com completa confusão e desgosto. "Bella, você precisa de um novo trabalho porra. Você cheira a bunda e merda."

Eu estava começando a me sentir extremamente quente, um pouco tonta, e muito enjoada. Eu não me incomodei em responder e, em vez corri para o banheiro e vomitei pop tart de mirtilo.

Eu odiava as fodidas segundas-feiras.

* * *

**N/T:** _Não é legal traduzir isso após o almoço -.- _

_P.S Tanto quanto a série __Sex and the City é boa, o livro é ruim. _

_Lary Reeden_

* * *

**Adorei ler o ponto de vista da Bella do jogo.. mas coitada dela com o PETA a atacando... eu sou a favor da proteção dos animais, mas se tem um cachorro pronto pra me morder até a morte e eu posso impedir isso, não hesitaria. No próximo vamos ler o que aconteceu depois da situação do Alec, pelo POV do Edward e o amasso no sofá que a Bella citou rsrs_  
_**

**Comentem e eu volto mais rápido ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	17. Prazeres Orais

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

** Capítulo 17 - Prazeres Orais  
**

**~Edward~**

Eu estava tão plenamente convencido de que havia algo de errado comigo. Quero dizer quem ficaria com tesão, porque a garota que ele estava interessado eletrocutou um homem crescido e ele fez xixi nas calças? Eu, o pervertido e fodido agente especial Cullen, quem mais.

Bella e eu caminhamos para o meu carro após o incidente com Alec Johnson. Eu estava tão orgulhoso dela pelo que ela fez. Ela salvou totalmente a vida de um policial. Não havia como dizer o que aquele bastardo gordo era capaz de fazer. A situação poderia ter ficado fora de controle, e muitas pessoas poderiam ter se ferido, ou pior ainda, sido mortas. Ela era tão corajosa, e eu fiquei totalmente pasmo com ela. Sem falar que ela era tão adorável.

"Bella, você salvou a vida daquele oficial. Você percebe isso, certo?" Eu estava olhando para ela sentada no banco do passageiro com o pensamento de que o meu carro era o lugar mais perfeito e natural para ela estar.

Ela olhou para mim e corou de vergonha. "Ah, eu tenho certeza que ele não teria feito nada. Além disso, eu sempre quis experimentar uma arma de choque". Ela sorriu para mim, e meu pau começou a pulsar.

Eu sabia que ela estava sendo humilde, mas eu não podia deixar de continuar a elogiá-la. Eu acho que de alguma maneira que eu estava tentando me redimir da reprimenda que eu dei a ela após o incidente com a gangue.

"Bella, sério, o cara estava agindo como um louco e teria machucado alguém ou todos, a fim de fugir. Você não hesitou e fez o que precisava ser feito. Admito, você me assustou porque eu esqueci que você tinha arma de choque".

"Bem, eu ainda acho que qualquer um teria feito o que fiz. Só aconteceu de eu estar no lugar certo na hora certa. Nada demais." Ela estava roendo as unhas, um hábito nervoso dela que eu já tinha notado antes.

"Oficial Swan, você não pode simplesmente pegar o crédito e, talvez, aprender a aceitar um elogio?" Eu perguntei, enquanto arqueei a sobrancelha para ela e lancei o meu sorriso infame de derrubar calcinhas.

"Okay tudo bem... Eu sou uma puta babaca". Ela me olhou e começou a rir. "Você está feliz agora?"

"Sim". E essa resposta de uma palavra foi tão honesta quanto jurar por Deus. Eu estava feliz, e isso tinha tudo a ver com uma certa senhorita Bella Swan.

Fiquei chateado por ser domingo e eu não ser capaz de vê-la até a noite de amanhã. Alice convidou Jasper e eu para jantarmos em seu apartamento. Era perfeito. Eu definitivamente queria passar mais tempo com Bella, e agora eu não tenho que descobrir como fazer isso. Parecia que Alice podia ler a minha mente e ver o que eu sentia e queria, quando Bella estava em causa. Por mais estranho que fosse, eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz do que ter Alice do meu lado. Eu sabia o quanto Bella a respeitava, e eu adorava que ela gostasse de nós dois juntos.

Eu estava me mexendo no lugar tentando esconder o fato de que eu estava com a barraca armada. Toda vez que eu olhava para Bella, só piorava. Ela parecia fodidamente quente vestindo meu boné, e eu mal podia esperar para cheirar ele. Ela ainda cheirava tão bem, embora ainda não tivesse tomado banho. Eu não poderia ligar para isso desde que a culpa foi dos meus pais.

Eu estava levando-a para casa, e eu desesperadamente esperava que ela fosse me convidar, lá dentro eu poderia pedir para usar o banheiro, mas isso parecia óbvio de mais.

Parei na frente de seu apartamento e estacionei o carro. Eu estava com medo de ser presunçoso por desligá-lo. Eu olhei para ela e nossos olhos se prenderam. Ela me deu um sorriso, inclinou-se, e voltou para o banco do carro. Fiquei agradavelmente chocado e decidi seguir seu exemplo. Ela pegou as chaves da ignição e saiu do carro. Eu segui a minha menina para o apartamento dela, rezando para que Alice não estivesse em casa.

Minhas preces foram atendidas. O apartamento estava escuro e silencioso. Bella acendeu uma lâmpada e a sala se iluminou intimamente. Não pude conter mais conter o meu desejo. Ela se virou para mim para dizer algo e eu me movi até ela, silenciando-a com a minha boca. Foi um beijo febril que nos deixou ambos sem fôlego. Agarrei ela pela mão e nos levei para o sofá.

Sentei, puxando ela em cima de mim, de modo que ela estava sentada sobre mim. Ela... err... ficou com o boné torto por causa do beijo, então eu virei ele para trás, para me dar um melhor acesso a seu rosto. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em ambos os lados de seu rosto e olhei nos olhos dela.

"Você está linda". Eu disse a ela com toda a convicção que tinha dentro de mim.

Eu violei sua boca com a minha. Nossas línguas se moviam em perfeita sincronia, e eu estava segurando-a com força contra mim. Eu podia sentir o intumescer de seus seios através de sua camiseta, do mesmo modo que eu tinha certeza de que ela podia sentir o aumento do meu pau pressionando contra ela. Ela estava passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo, e eu estava adorando cada minuto. Nossos lábios se separaram e eu comecei a deixar rastros de beijinhos no lado de seu pescoço, demorando no chupão. Ela puxou meu cabelo mais forte e eu ri, e então continuei descendo.

Eu sabia onde eu queria que isso fosse eventualmente, mas eu não tinha certeza de quão longe ela queria ir hoje à noite. O plano era seguir o exemplo de Bella com o melhor da minha capacidade. O fato era que eu não podia esperar para estar dentro dela. Eu não tinha ideia se ela estava tomando anticoncepcionais, e eu também não tinha camisinhas. Com toda a honestidade, eu não me lembro da última vez que eu sequer vi uma. Nós tínhamos que conversar ainda.

Quando a minha boca encontrou seu caminho para a clavícula dela, minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho até a parte de trás da sua camiseta. Eu estava grato por ela ter tirado a jaqueta desagradável. Sua pele era suave e quente, e ela parecia absolutamente deliciosa, com a cabeça jogada para trás e êxtase escrito por todo o seu rosto.

Meus lábios continuaram a colocar pequenos beijos para cima e para baixo no seu pescoço, ombros e clavícula. Eu lambi o lado de seu pescoço até sua orelha. Quando cheguei, soprei suavemente, e disse o quão quente ela estava me deixando. Ela levantou os braços permitindo que eu puxasse sua camiseta para cima do pescoço e sobre a cabeça expondo seus seios perfeitos.

Sem hesitar, eu tirei a minha própria camiseta, para que eu pudesse sentir nossos corpos nus, sem quaisquer barreiras. Ela estava me dando o sorriso mais sexy e sedutor que já vi. Suas mãos estavam pastando meus braços e arranhando levemente minhas costas. Eu poderia ter ficado assim para sempre. Ela estava fazendo eu me sentir maravilhosamente bem.

Ela imediatamente se aproveitou quando começou a deixar beijos de cima para baixo no meu pescoço, fazendo minha carne ficar arrepiada. Ela se arrastou até a minha orelha, onde a puxou gentilmente com os dentes. Ela deu um beijo suave em meu ouvido e continuou passando as mãos para cima e para baixo, nos meus braços e costas.

Eu queria tanto levá-la para o seu quarto e reclamá-la como minha. Desde que eu nunca tinha ido ao seu apartamento, eu nem sabia onde era. Além disso, eu pensei que era algo que ela deve iniciar.

Ela moveu a língua no meu pescoço e, em seguida, moveu-se sobre o meu pau insanamente duro. Sua boca estava indo direto para o meu mamilo enquanto suas mãos ficaram em meus braços. Minha menina chupou meu mamilo e beliscou ele levemente, enviando uma sensação incrível direto para o meu pau. Eu normalmente teria achado isso um pouco desnecessário e chato, mas algo sobre ela fazendo isso fez isto parecer muito excitante.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para mim através de seus cílios. Seu olhar era cheio de confiança e querer, ela se afastou do sofá e se ajoelhou. Eu pude vê-la fazer uma careta e percebi que seus joelhos devem ter batido no piso de madeira. Dei-lhe duas almofadas que estavam do outro lado do sofá e ela sorriu.

A realidade me atingiu quando ela agarrou o botão do meu short e o puxou. Meu cérebro gritava "SIM, SIM, SIM" internamente. Puta merda, ela ia me dar um boquete. Bella desfez meu zíper e abriu tão rápido quanto possível. Eu levantei para que ela pudesse puxar a calça para baixo das minhas coxas. Eu estava tão quente e incomodado, e com medo de quase com medo de gozar só porque ela estava me vendo livre. Ela puxou minha cueca boxer para baixo com meus shorts e olhou para mim em toda a minha glória.

"Você é perfeito", ela disse em um sussurro ofegante.

Ela agarrou meu pau com sua pequena mão e começou a acariciá-lo em um ritmo lento. Sua língua saiu e lambeu minha ponta úmida. Ainda bem que eu comi abacaxi ontem, espero que me sabor pareça tão bom e doce que ela vai querer fazer isso de novo. As passadas de sua língua em toda a cabeça estavam me deixando louco. E quando eu estava começando a me acostumar com a sensação, ela abriu a boca e me levou para dentro.

Sua boca abrangeu minha ereção perfeitamente. Era quente e oh tão molhada. Ela se moveu lentamente e eu estava curioso para saber o quão longe ela iria ir sem engasgar. Ela, obviamente, sabia os seus limites quando parou a três quartos do caminho e voltou lentamente. Ela me levou para fora da boca e rodou a ponta com a língua, então ele correu para baixo, sobre o meu eixo muito lentamente. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e o olhar que ela me deu, me disse que estava me provando propositalmente.

"Bella, você está me deixando louco pra caralho," eu rosnei em um tom baixo e rouco.

"Uh huh", ela disse levando meu pau em sua boca.

A vibração que essas palavras causaram foi incrível. A boca perfeita da minha menina estava subindo e descendo no meu pau latejante. Seus movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e sua mão começou a me acariciar ao mesmo tempo. Havia umidade suficiente para que sua mão se movesse em ritmo perfeito sem o atrito desconfortável. Eu estava transando com sua boca e amando cada segundo quente dela.

Enquanto eu continuava a aproveitar os sentimentos de sua boca e mão, ela levantou sua outra mão e agarrou minhas bolas. Ela colocou um pouco de pressão sobre elas e continuou chupando. Neste ritmo, eu não ia durar muito tempo. Ela era a imagem da perfeição. Eu não podia deixar de me maravilhar com o que via na minha frente. Isto será, definitivamente, arquivado como o melhor boquete do mundo.

A pressão de ambas as mãos aumentaram, e eu deixei um gemido suave escapar. Sua boca ainda estava tão molhada e ela estava alternando entre chupar suavemente e com força. Eu podia sentir meu pau começar a ficar tenso. Os sons que ela estava fazendo, mesmo baixinhos eram o suficiente para me empurrar sobre a borda.

"Linda, eu estou perto."

Com essa revelação ela colocou mais pressão em baixo e apertou a mão sobre mim. Ela estava chupando de forma mais rápida e profunda e eu não podia aguentar mais. Eu gozei com fúria ainda dentro de sua boca. Meu corpo convulsionou e eu fiquei totalmente esgotado.

Ela olhou para mim e, com um sorriso, foi até o banheiro.

Puta merda. Esse foi o melhor boquete da minha vida inteira, e isso quer dizer muita coisa. Eu estava em êxtase por isso ter sido bom para ela. Não havia marcas de dentes e ela aplicou a quantidade de pressão perfeita. Algumas meninas tendiam a tentar estrangulá-lo e pensavam que raspar os dentes contra ele era bom.

Reuni energia suficiente para levantar meus shorts. Mas não vesti camisa já que eu estava com muito calor e um pouco suado. Meu estômago roncou, e eu percebi que estava faminto e sedento. Eu não queria vasculhar a cozinha, então sentei e esperei Bella aparecer. Parecia que ela nunca iria sair do banheiro.

Eu vi o controle remoto sobre a mesinha de centro, e enquanto eu zapeava os canais da TV ela saiu do banheiro. Ela estava usando um shortinho de algodão que se ajustava a suas partes femininas e um top. Ela tinha tirado o meu boné e feito um coque torcido e bagunçado no cabelo. A menina que tinha acabado de me dar um boquete, agora mesmo, parecia tão inocente e pura.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e seu estômago roncou, então decidimos pedir uma pizza.

"Eles disseram 45 minutos. Você quer algo para beber enquanto esperamos?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, por favor." Eu estava esperando que ela tivesse Gatorade na mão porque eu tinha certeza de que meus eletrólitos haviam se esgotado.

Quando ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua bunda. Que parecia maravilhosa nos shorts minúsculos e eu precisava tocá-la. Ela voltou para a sala de estar com um copo cheio de gelo e o que parecia ser água. Eu tomei um gole enorme e percebi que o segundo item era ainda melhor, era água Propel*. Ela se sentou timidamente ao meu lado.

_*Água "fabricada" pela Gatorade, que tem o mesmo propósito de hidratação, mas sem o sabor frutado._

Eu coloquei o meu copo em cima da mesinha e me virei para ela. Depois peguei o copo e coloquei ele no chão e, em seguida, agarrei seus pulsos e puxei ela para mim.

"Bella, eu quero estar com você. Quando não estou com você, você é tudo em que eu penso. Sem contar que esse foi o melhor boquete que eu já tive." Eu estava sorrindo e esperando que ela me batesse.

Eu não tive que esperar muito tempo. Ela bateu no meu rosto levemente, e eu segurei sua mão na minha cara. Ela levantou a outra mão e agarrou um punhado do meu cabelo. Nossos lábios se uniram com paixão febril e minha língua estava lutando pelo domínio contra a dela. Quando o beijo se rompeu, eu corri minha língua sobre seu lábio inferior e peguei ele entre meus dentes. Um gemido escapou de sua boca, e eu senti arrepios percorrerem meu corpo inteiro novamente.

Olhei seus olhos inoperantes e a empurrei de volta para o sofá. Minhas mãos agarraram suas pernas e seguiram por suas coxas sedosas. Quando chegaram ao algodão do short dela, eu o puxei para baixo e fiquei chocado ao descobrir que ela não estava usando calcinha. Minha respiração engatou enquanto eu continuava a exploração. Meus dedos roçaram os lados dela, esfregando pequenos círculos em um movimento provocativo. Ela estava ficando inquieta e eu podia ver isso em seus punhos cerrados.

Eu continuei arrastando meus dedos para cima e para baixo sobre as dobras de suas coxas e seus joelhos desmoronaram naturalmente. Movi minhas mãos para o seu centro e fiquei em êxtase com a falta de pelos pubianos que eu encontrei. Meu dedo encontrou o seu caminho "para seu clitóris, e eu pressionei ele levemente. Isso fez ela soltar um gemido que me fez querer agradá-la completamente. Eu podia sentir a umidade antes mesmo de empurrar meu dedo para dentro dela. Eu continuei a aplicar uma leve pressão em seu clitóris com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava sua coxa torneada.

Eu coloquei meu dedo em sua abertura e me deleitei com a umidade que eu encontrei lá. Fiquei muito satisfeito por causar esse efeito nela. Abri caminho dentro dela, movendo meu dedo lentamente para dentro e para fora. Ela era apertada e quente. Eu adicionei um outro dedo e continuei entrando e saindo de sua entrada.

Seus shorts estavam no caminho do que eu realmente queria fazer com ela. Eu puxei minha mão dela e olhei para a minha menina para me certificar que ela estava bem com o que eu estava pensando em fazer. Ela encontrou as minhas mãos com as suas e me ajudou a puxar seu shorts fora. Eu fodidamente não podia esperar para ver, sentir e saborear sua boceta.

Eu abri suas pernas e eu me movi para o seu centro, deixando uma trilha com a minha língua. Pairei sobre seu clitóris várias vezes antes de me arrastar para dentro dela. Ela tem um sabor fodidamente incrível. Voltei para o clitóris e depois lambi mais para baixo lançando minha língua para dentro dela novamente. Eu não pude evitar, mas gemi o sobre o quão deliciosa era a boceta da Bella.

Eu puxei minha boca e subi para seu rosto. Ela tinha que provar a si mesma. Eu corri lentamente a minha língua pelos seus lábios. Eles se abriram para mim e se encontraram com os meus. Minha língua entrou em sua boca, e ela me atacou com a sua. Continuamos a nos beijar febrilmente, enquanto eu permanecia em cima de seu corpo seminu.

O beijo quebrou e eu me movi de volta para sua caixa do amor. Eu acariciei ela com o meu nariz e depois chupei sua boceta com meus lábios. Eu mal podia esperar para que ela gozasse na minha boca. Dois dos meus dedos entraram nela, enquanto minha boca continuou a explorar o seu ponto mais sensível. Eu estava beliscando e lambendo sua protuberância e os meus dedos estavam se movendo com diligência febril.

Bella arqueou as costas para fora do sofá enquanto seus gemidos e soluços começaram a ficar mais altos.

"Ah. Oh. Meu. Puta merda. _Euvougozar!_ "

Ela agarrou meu cabelo com força e deixou seu orgasmo se romper. Eu fui banhado por seus sucos e podia sentir as convulsões enquanto ela gozava.

Ela se sentou e deu um beijo nos meus lábios, se atrapalhando toda enquanto procurava seu short. Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim e nós ficamos com os nossos corpos entrelaçados por vários minutos em um silêncio confortável.

"Edward. Isso foi ÍNCRIVEL", disse ela libidinosamente.

"Meu objetivo era agradar." Eu sorri para ela e peguei a minha bebida.

Ela encontrou seus shorts, e me bateu com ele, foi até o banheiro o que me deu uma vista melhor de sua bunda fabulosa.

Esta menina era a manteiga de amendoim da minha geléia, o espaguete da minha almôndega, e a arma do meu coldre. Era muito cedo, mas, pela segunda vez em um dia a palavra amor bateu na minha cabeça. Eu, obviamente, não ia deixá-la saber disso, tenho certeza de que isso iria assustá-la.

Antes que meus pensamentos pudessem se afundar em seu dilúvio, a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada do nosso jantar.

* * *

_N/T ~ Edward fazendo sua própria versão de Fico Assim Sem Você - Claudinho e Buchecha._

Lary Reeden.

* * *

**WOW que esse capítulo foi realmente quente. Muita safadeza desses dois, agora vocês puderam ver o que aconteceu e a Bella não _narrou_. As coisas só ficam melhores nessa fic xD  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e eu volto em breve**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Xixi Falso

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Xixi Falso**

**Bella**

Uma vez que vomitei me senti um pouco melhor. Que porra é essa? Será que as pessoas não têm nada de melhor para fazer? Eu pulei no chuveiro e tive que ficar me lembrando que o material vermelho escorrendo de mim era o tomate e não sangue. Não havia necessidade de me sentir mal novamente.

Eu pensei em Alice e todo o trabalho duro que ela estava colocando em preparar o jantar. É irônico que, ao mesmo tempo que eu estava tendo tomates jogados em mim, ela estava propositalmente jogando com eles. Eu queria rasgar as bolas do Newton fora, mas foi bom ver que Emmett e Jasper estavam ao meu lado. Eu tenho que admitir que, se tivesse sido um deles, eu provavelmente teria rido, e depois dado um tapa de vadia nos PETAS.

Enquanto estava lavando a mim mesma, eu deixei meus pensamentos se dirigirem para Edward, a boca, os dedos, e seu pênis sempre perfeito. Comecei a me sentir quente e formigando, especialmente em minhas partes de senhora. Seu gozo tem um gosto tão doce. Ele deve ter algum truque, porque normalmente eu não podia suportar essa merda. Eu quase queria engarrafar algum para que eu pudesse colocá-lo em meu cereal e começar o dia com alguma proteína. Eu precisava voltar a encaixar na realidade e levar a minha bunda para o trabalho. Eu lavei meu cabelo três vezes na esperança de que ele ainda não cheirasse a podre.

Quando saí do banho, eu podia ouvir Alice e Emmett conversando e rindo. Ele era um santo para passar um tempo junto. Eu coloquei algumas calças cáqui e uma camisa de manga longa, peguei meu moletom e me dirigi para a sala de estar.

Para minha surpresa eu vi Rosalie na cozinha.

"Ei Rose," eu disse casualmente.

Os três viraram e me olharam de cima a baixo.

"O que, vocês idiotas estão procurando por restos de tomate?" Eu ri e visivelmente relaxei. "Eu estou bem. Esse banho foi como ganhar um milhão de dólares." Quando disse isso, eu podia sentir-me corar enquanto tinha os pensamentos impuros que eu estava tendo durante o banho.

Alice parecia nervosa, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar a ela o que estava errado, ela lançou-se para mim, batendo-me no sofá.

"Al, você está me esmagando, eu juro que estou bem." Eu estava presa debaixo dela e ela estava abraçando a vida fora de mim.

"Bella, eu sinto muito."

Eu estava erguendo-a de mim. Ela era pequena, mas poderosa e assustadoramente forte.

"Alice, a menos que você é um membro da PETA em segredo, você não tem do que se desculpar. Eu sei que você odeia meu trabalho, mas, independentemente das circunstâncias mais recentes, acontece que eu gosto disso."

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e soltou-me. Olhei para Emmett e Rose, que estavam totalmente rindo da sua exibição incomum e aleatória de afeto.

"Bella, você realmente se sente bem? Quero dizer, você vomitou." Emmett tinha o braço envolto preguiçosamente ao redor de Rose e olhava sincero.

"Sim Em, eu estou realmente com muita fome", eu disse honestamente.

"Senhoras! Minha Rose está de folga e nós podemos ir para o almoço," Emmett disse emocionado, enquanto reorganizando seu pacote.

"Yay! Eu estou nisso," disse Alice, quando ela bateu palmas. "Eu só sei que Jazz vai querer vir conosco. Ele sempre fica com fome por essa hora."

Era como se ela o conhecesse há anos. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir por seu lado brega.

"Quem diabos é Jazz?" Emmett perguntou, obviamente alheio ao apelido de Jasper.

"Jasper", eu sussurrei.

Emmett tem o olhar mais tortuoso em seu rosto. Jazz agora tinha um apelido para a vida.

"Alice, eu adoraria se Jasper nos encontrasse lá, mas diga a ele que dispensar esse babaca, Mike."

Eu vasculhei minha bolsa para encontrar o meu telefone para ligar para Edward e ver se ele queria se juntar a nós. Eu vi que tinha duas chamadas perdidas e uma mensagem. Eu percebi que em meio a confusão eu tinha esquecido de ler sua mensagem.

**Bonita... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você... você toda!**

Senti-me corar enquanto pensava em sua língua e no jeito que senti em toda a minha vajayjay*.

_***Vajayjay**__ é uma gíria para vagina._

"Bella... Bella!" a boca grande da Alice me tirou do meu devaneio cheio de luxúria.

"O que?" Eu rebati irritantemente.

"Eu perguntei se Edward vem."

"Ah. Eu não falei com ele, mas vou enviar um convite."

Eu disquei o número dele e foi direto para a caixa postal. Eu não deixei uma mensagem porque, francamente eu odiava o jeito que minha voz parecia com essas coisas. Meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem imediatamente.

**Estou no tribunal por isso não posso falar. Como tá o seu dia?**

Bem, eu certamente não iria responder a essa pergunta honestamente.

**Quer me encontrar p/ o almoço?**

**Parece ótimo. O juiz vai terminar em 10 min. Onde?**

Eu conferi com os outros e nós decidimos pela pizzaria que estava perto do tribunal e do State Building, por isso era conveniente para aqueles que trabalhavam no centro da cidade. Rose e Alice iriam separadamente.

**pizzaria**

"Bella você não vai pirar em um restaurante Italiano, vai?" Emmett perguntou com toda a seriedade.

"Em, eu estou bem. Al, estou bem com o macarrão para o jantar também."

"Cara. Você está cozinhando o jantar?" Emmett perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Sim, Emmett. O que você achou que eu estava fazendo com os tomates?" Alice perguntou a ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Quando eu faço espaguete uso a merda do frasco." Ele parecia confuso a respeito de como ela estava indo para fazer seu próprio molho.

"Você e Rose vai se juntar a nós?" Alice perguntou conscientemente.

"O inferno que sim!" Emmett praticamente teve uma ereção. "Vamos nessa. Só de pensar sobre esse jantar me faz precisar almoçar logo."

Nós chegamos à pizzaria e estava bem vazio. O horário do almoço seria em cerca de uma hora. Olhei em volta e notei um grande cara sentado em uma mesa sozinho, de costas para nós. Ele parecia familiar para mim, mas eu não tinha certeza do por quê.

Eu não conseguia desviar o meu olhar. Como se ele sentisse o frio do meu olhar, ele se virou, e eu vi que era o cara que me salvou de uma bola, Jacob Black. Ele tinha um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto. Eu caminhei enquanto ele se levantou.

"Ei, Bella!" Ele estava sorrindo para mim com seus dentes sempre tão brancos.

"Oi Jake. Como você está? Você sempre vem aqui?" Eu percebi como isso soou e podia sentir-me corar como um idiota.

Ele riu. "Por uma questão de fato eu venho. Meu escritório é na mesma quadra. Ei, Jess me disse que você era de Forks. Toda a minha família é de La Push. Acho que você conhece o meu tio Harry, e eu tenho certeza que nós fizemos tortas de lama em uma dessas reuniões familiares."

Puta merda, ele havia perguntado a Jess sobre mim. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu já conhecesse esse pedaço lindo de olhos doces e não me lembrasse.

"De jeito nenhum. Ele é o melhor amigo do meu pai. Que mundo pequeno! Acho que você pegou isso errado, embora. Eu não me lembro de alguma vez conhecer um garoto chamado Jacob."

Eu não podia acreditar que ele era da Reserva Quilette. Charlie e eu passamos muito tempo lá. Eu estava lutando para me lembrar dele, mas ele estava convencido de que tínhamos brincado juntos. Eu só me lembrava de ser forçada a sair com um garoto desengonçado, com os dentes de cavalo enormes e óculos de lentes grossas. Não poderia ter sido ele. Não havia nenhuma fodida maneira de que ele era 'Bucky Black '.

"Minha família e eu nos mudamos para cá quando eu tinha dez anos. Isso irritou muito os anciãos, mas meu pai tinha a intenção de iniciar um escritório de advocacia na cidade grande." Ele estava me olhando atentamente, e eu estava ficando um pouco desconfortável.

Realização do nome da empresa de advocacia, finalmente, bateu-me. "Oh, Clearwater e Black. Dã. Eu só não coloquei dois e dois juntos até agora. Hum, você usa lentes de contato?"

"Sim, Bella. Eu sou 'Bucky Black'. Eu também usava aparelho sempre."

Eu estava totalmente envergonhada, e só esperava tivesse muito mais agradável para ele do que a maioria das outras crianças. Ele tomou uma surra emocional na época.

"Jake, você está ótimo. Eu não posso acreditar que você é a mesma pessoa. Você com certeza cresceu", eu disse com toda a honestidade.

"Eu acho que eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, Bella." Ele estava me dando mais um olhar e isso me fez sentir um pouco violada. "Bem, eu acho que seus amigos estão esperando por você." Ele apontou para o meu grupo que estava de fato esperando ansiosamente para mim. "Aqui está o meu cartão. Ligue-me algum dia, se você precisar de qualquer aconselhamento jurídico gratuito, ou apenas querer recuperar o atraso em histórias antigas de família. Foi bom te ver de novo." Ele me entregou seu cartão com um sorriso e sentou-se.

"Foi bom ver você também," eu disse e quis dizer isso.

Foi um sentimento bom ter outra pessoa com laços com a minha cidade natal nesta cidade grande. Espere até que eu conte a Charlie.

Quando estava voltando para os meus amigos, Edward entrou pela porta. Eu acho que posso ter parado de respirar. Ele estava em um terno e parecia tão gostoso. Eu nunca tinha visto ele vestido assim. Eu tive que bloquear pensamentos sobre foder com ele ali.

"Hum, você está incrível", eu disse timidamente.

"Obrigado. bonita. Eu me arrumo bem." Ele piscou-me um sorriso que atingiu todo o caminho até seus olhos.

Ele me deu um abraço e acariciou meu cabelo.

"Mmm... frutado", ele disse inocentemente.

Eu engoli errado e comecei a tossir. _Frutado, realmente?_ Sem brincadeira, desde eu condicionei com merdas de frutas reais esta manhã.

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward estava me olhando com preocupação e confusão.

"É. Eu só engoli errado." Eu continuei a tossir na esperança de limpar a minha garganta.

Todos nós pedimos e, em seguida, nós seis sentamos para comer. A conversa fluiu facilmente e eu não podia deixar de me maravilhar com a forma como todos nós nos demos bem. Foi um grande almoço até o babaca do Emmett pensar que seria engraçado lançar um tomate falso para mim. Peguei-o e joguei de volta para ele com um olhar mortal.

"Cara. Não foi legal", Jasper disse casualmente.

Edward felizmente não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Fiquei aliviada que ninguém tinha lhe dito o que aconteceu. Era constrangedor pra caralho e eu não quero envolver isso aqui agora.

Demetri veio e conversou por algum tempo, e antes de percebermos estávamos de volta ao trabalho.

Alice e Jasper saíram para uma rápida sessão de amassos, enquanto o resto de nós continuou a conversar. Emmett puxou Rose para um abraço de urso, e eu o observei agarrando seu peito às escondidas. Edward e eu estávamos há um pouco constrangidos.

Jacob levantou a cabeça e percebeu-nos à porta.

"Edmond, não é?" Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a mão de Edward.

"Edward", disse ele, corrigindo-o. Eles apertaram as mãos, e eu notei que Edward parecia irritado.

A tensão encheu o ar e a testosterona estava transbordante.

"Tchau Bella. Me ligue", ele disse e saiu.

Edward olhou como se quisesse arrancar a cabeça de Jacob. Não preciso ser um gênio para descobrir que parecia ruim quando ele me pediu para ligar. Eu só tenho que explicar isso a Edward.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Edward disse que tinha que voltar ao tribunal. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

Eu estava esperando que ele estivesse atrasado e que ele não era, na verdade, estava irritada por causa de Jake. Não era uma competição, _eu _não era um concurso. Jake era mais quente do que bolas, mas eu estava tão com Edward que eu não conseguia pensar direito.

Em, Jasper, e eu voltamos para o escritório. Felizmente estava bastante desolado quando chegamos lá. Eu não sinto como se tivesse que entrar em parafuso. Cheguei ao meu escritório para encontrá-lo decorado com imagens de fodidos tomates. Eles estavam gravados em todo o lugar. Não havia nada a fazer senão rir em vez de chorar e fechar a maldita porta.

Eu verifiquei minhas mensagens para descobrir que eu tinha 42 mensagens de voz. Ya-foda-hoo. Fiquei feliz quando vários deles foram desligados. A maioria era a verificação habitual nas chamadas notificando-me de mudanças de endereço ou de emprego. Eu tenho dois trotes com alguém me chamando de 'puta', e quatro eram referentes ao drama da mamãe do bebê. Os dois últimos eram ligaçõs de Lauren Mallory. Eu apaguei as cadelas antes mesmo que eu ouvisse suas mensagens.

Acabei de colocar o meu telefone e o filho da puta tocou imediatamente.

"Oficial Swan", respondi secamente.

"Você puta. É melhor prestar atenção nas suas costas."

"Tanto faz idiota." Eu desliguei na cara do idiota.

Ele tocou de novo, mas desta vez era da recepção.

"Sim, Irina?"

"Bella, você tem uma primeira visita. Seu nome é Riley Xavier e que ele deveria vir amanhã de manhã, mas diz ter uma entrevista de emprego."

"Ok, eu vou sair para atendê-lo em um minuto."

Encontrei o seu arquivo e preparei toda a papelada inútil que ele tinha que assinar. Bem, a maioria era inútil. O único que realmente queria dizer qualquer coisa eram as condições de liberdade condicional. Isto deu-lhe as regras básicas, e ele tinha que assinar dizendo que entendia.

Eu não tive a oportunidade de ler os seus antecedentes criminais, mas eu iria chegar ali mais tarde. Às vezes eu preferia dar-lhes um novo começo até que eles fizessem alguma coisa para me fazer cavar em seus arquivos.

Levantei-me e caminhei para o saguão.

"Riley Xavier. Riley Xavier?" Eu estava chamando o nome várias vezes, sem resposta.

Quando estava prestes a voltar para o meu escritório um cara entrou pela porta. "Riley Xavier?" Perguntei interrogativamente.

"Sim, senhora. Esse sou eu." Ele parecia muito jovem e parecia super nervoso.

Eu o deixei na porta e dirigiu-o ao meu escritório. Enquanto eu andava atrás dele, eu notei que ele estava muito bem vestido e andava um pouco de um coxo. Eu ia definitivamente ter que ler o seu arquivo.

Nós fomos sobre sua papelada e ele assinou todos os formulários necessários. Nós fomos ao fundo do corredor para que ele pudesse fazer um teste de urina. Quando chegamos ao banheiro ele parecia muito nervoso e disse que ele não tinha como fazer. Eu disse para ele esperar no lobby até que ele pudesse.

Voltei para meu escritório e comecei a ler o seu arquivo. Riley Xavier tinha vinte e seis anos de idade e estava preso nos últimos sete anos por roubar uma loja de esquina. Ele não tinha filhos e sua residência listada era com seus pais em uma parte decente da cidade.

Irina me ligou para dizer que Sr. Xavier estava pronto para fazer xixi, então eu fui e o peguei. Ele fez o seu negócio no copinho plástico depois rotulei e enviei para o laboratório. Eu lhe disse que iria visitá-lo em breve em sua casa e desejei sorte em sua entrevista na Auto Zone.

Eu tinha algumas horas para matar assim que eu escrevi alguns relatos e joguei paciência um par de vezes. Eu estava tendo um tempo difícil em me concentrar em qualquer coisa importante então me peguei no Facebook e depois tirando minhas sobrancelhas. Eu juro que esses filhos da puta cresceram como loucos no meio da noite.

Houve uma batida na minha porta, e eu estava sentindo falta de um olho mágico para que eu pudesse ter certeza que não era Newton. Abri um pedaço e vi que era o Sam.

"Bella, eu tenho que fazer uma prisão. É uma mulher. Você está ocupado?" Ele estava olhando para minhas sobrancelhas em confusão.

Ele era um cara tão legal que eu percebi que poderia muito bem ajudá-lo. Além disso, os caras preferiam ter uma ajuda feminina para prender outra mulher, de modo que nenhuma acusação desnecessários surgiria. Se nada mais acontecesse, levaria algum tempo. Eu não podia esperar para chegar em casa e jantar com o meu homem e nossos amigos.

No caminho para o seu escritório, ele me disse que ela precisava ser testada por causa de droga. É engraçado como ele deixou de mencionar esse parte quando ele me puxou para longe das minhas sobrancelhas. Aparentemente, um "amigo" da mulher havia ligado para Sam no começo do dia para dizer-lhe que ela tinha estado usando drogas e estava indo para tentar falsificar o teste.

Bom pra caralho. Agora eu tinha que sentar no banheiro com uma usuária de drogas, que era provavelmente uma prostituta de crack, enquanto ela tentava disfarçar seu teste de drogas.

Nós entramos em seu escritório, e eu olhei para a menina para fora viciada que estava sentado lá. Quando ela me viu ficou surpresa.

"Vamos Bree, é hora de mijar," Sam soltou com autoridade.

Eu não pude evitar e bufei enquanto tentava segurar o riso. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse maluca, mas ele realmente não percebeu o que ele disse?

Bree e entramos no banheiro, e eu estava encostada na parede agindo como se não estivesse prestando atenção nela. Ela estava protelando, e eu sabia que ela foi até boa. Eu peguei meu telefone e agi como se eu estivesse mandando mensagem.

Eu a vi pegar uma caixinha do bolso e abrir a tampa. Ela estava prestes a derramar o líquido no recipiente, quando eu lhe disse para soltar. Ela certamente largou, caindo tudo no chão. Qualquer que seja o inferno que estava na caixinha espirrou e pulverizou tudo em minha calça, molhando.

"Porra", eu cuspi. "Coloque suas malditas mãos contra a parede."

Ela obedeceu, e eu coloquei-la sob prisão. "Sam, traga seu traseiro aqui."

Sam entrou e ficou boquiaberto com a umidade que estava em minhas calças. "Bella, você está no banheiro. Por que você não disse que tinha que ir?"

"Ha ha ha", eu ri secamente.

Eu estava bastante chateada pelas minhas calças, do que ter alguém jogando xixi em cima. A pior parte era eu tinha que ir para a cadeia assim. Adorável.

Às vezes ir para a prisão era como ir ao zoológico. Havia animais enjaulados que faziam todos os tipos de ruídos. Eu quase tive vontade de jogar um pouco de comida para as cabeças de merda. Eu estava acostumada com ser chamava de gata, mas desta vez foi um monte de comentários sobre as calças molhadas juntamente com toneladas de barulho. Felizmente, os agentes penitenciários foram rápidos em prendê-la para que eu pudesse dar o fora de lá.

"Então, Sam. Você me deve um grande momento. Eu não vou voltar para esse escritório. Você precisa ir até lá e pegar minha bolsa e trazer para mim. Depois, vai me levar para o meu carro que está estacionado um milhão de quadras daqui, e então eu vou para casa."

Ele não disse uma palavra quando se virou e caminhou para a construção do Estado.

Cheguei em casa muito rápido e estava orando por uma vaga de estacionamento próximo. Eu também esperava que Alice fosse à única lá. Eu não estava no clima para qualquer humilhação desnecessária.

Eu estacionei um quarteirão de distância, o que me deixa puta, sem trocadilhos, e fiz meu caminho para o meu apartamento. Eu entrei segurando a minha bolsa na minha frente, na esperança de esconder a mancha molhada gigantesca que era urina de um estranho. A barra parecia limpa.

"ALICE! Estou em casa. Vou tomar um banho rápido", eu gritei para a cozinha, onde podia ouvi-la mexer nas coisas.

"Tudo bem. Deixe a porta aberta, eu preciso escovar os dentes. Mas você não acabou de tomar um banho?" Ela gritou de volta.

Antes que ela pudesse me abordar, eu corri para o meu quarto, onde tirei a roupa, coloquei meu robe e corri para o chuveiro.

Eu estava gostando da sensação da água quente correndo sobre meu corpo e estava esfregando minha metade inferior como uma maníaca. Eu estava apenas um pouco enojada.

O som da porta se abrindo e fechando tirou-me do meu esfregar. "Ei Al. Que horas todos vão chegar?" Ela não respondeu, e eu pensei que ela tinha a boca cheia de pasta de dente. "Al, você pode acreditar o quão quente Edward fica em um terno. Meu Senhor, esse cara realmente faz os meus sucos fluírem."

Ainda não havia resposta dela, então eu abri a cortina de chuveiro, espiei com a cabeça, e fui recebida com os brilhantes olhos verdes do meu _federale_.

* * *

**Essa Bella se mete em cada coisa coitada haha em um dia consegue ser atacada com tomates e depois ainda tem xixi derramado nela, pelo menos nos espaços entre os acontecimentos ela tem um Edward para dar uma aconchegada rsrs Ele com certeza morre de ciúmes do Jacob! E esse final.. só a Bella mesmo pra conseguir esses momentos constrangedores lol**

**Volto em breve com um capítulo novo, só vocês comentarem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Espaguete Fumegante

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Espaguete Fumegante**

_(Traduzido por Mazinha)_

**~Edward~**

Eu não posso explicar por que o Sr. Jacob Black me incomoda tanto. Talvez seja porque ele é gigantesco, muito bonito, e tem a pele que eu definitivamente chamo de caramelo. Sim, eu peguei a porra de uma cobertura de sorvete para descrever a sua pele. Eu era tão pálido que ficava reparando essas merdas. O fato de que ele salvou a minha garota certamente não ajudou.

Eu não podia acreditar que cara de pau teve a coragem de pedir a ela para ligá-lo diretamente na merda da minha frente. Da próxima vez que eu encontrar com esse babaca terei certeza que ele saiba que Bella era a minha garota. Eu não me importarei se eu tiver que atacá-la com meus lábios ou até mesmo o meu pau bem na frente dele. Bem, talvez não meu pau, mas com certeza meus lábios.

Eu sentei com o resto do tribunal descaradamente obcecado se ela iria ligar para ele não. Eu estava nervoso, ela faria, e eu não quero que ela faça. Nós não tínhamos conversado sobre nosso relacionamento e sua exclusividade 'ainda'. Quer dizer, eu achei que era óbvio que não estava vendo mais ninguém, e assumi que ela não queria qualquer um.

Essa merda ficou complicada depois do ensino médio. Quero dizer, antigamente você apenas deslizava um bilhete para uma e ela marcava sim, não ou talvez. Toda a questão 'você vai sair comigo?' era falha, vendo como eu estava agora nos meus vinte anos. Eu precisava encontrar a melhor maneira pra mostrar isso sem soar muito possessivo e prepotente.

Eu tive que sair logo após Jacob, porque eu recebi um texto sobre assalto a um banco. Quando eu estava voltando ao tribunal, liguei para o Yorkie e disse-lhe eu tinha que estar presente no tribunal. Ele só teria que informar-me mais tarde.

Felizmente tribunal foi dispensado e meu testemunho não era necessário. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção, e eu provavelmente teria estragado tudo. Não havia tempo de dirigir até em casa e me trocar, então eu decidi parar na casa da Bella e da Alice e fazer isso lá mesmo.

A ironia é que era segunda-feira, e uma menina estava novamente me fazendo o jantar, eu não perdi isso. Eu não tinha pensado sobre Tanya por algum tempo. Provavelmente porque tudo o que eu podia pensar era Bella. Eu esperava que ela estivesse bem, mas eu ainda estava chateado com a minha roupa e minha preciosa moto.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento das meninas, o aroma estava fodidamente incrível. Se o jantar provasse ser tão bom quanto ele cheirava, então Alice era incrível na cozinha. Ela atendeu a porta com um sorriso tímido, e eu a segui até a cozinha.

"Timing perfeito Edward", ela disse com um brilho nos olhos.

"Vim direito do tribunal, daí o terno. Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?"

"Na verdade... eu me queimei pouco antes de você chegar aqui e só ia pegar alguma pomada para isso. Você se importa de pegar para mim no banheiro?", Ela perguntou.

"Hum, claro", eu disse, enquanto Alice me dirigiu para o banheiro.

"Edward, ele deve estar na gaveta de cima. Boa sorte."

Por que diabos ela estava me desejando boa sorte? A gaveta deve ser toda confusa e bagunçada ou alguma merda.

Eu entrei no banheiro e congelei. A água estava correndo, como se alguém estava, obviamente, no banho. Eu estava pronto para dar o fora de lá quando Bella começou a falar que ela achando que era Alice. Eu podia sentir meu pau começar a inchar, bastando saber que ela estava molhada, nua, e poucos centímetros de distância de mim.

Ela estava dizendo a 'Alice' que eu parecia quente em um terno e realmente mencionando seus sucos. Eu amava porra seus sucos. Eu era seriamente um caso perdido... com um tesão. Eu ainda tinha que dizer uma palavra e não estava exatamente certo do que fazer. Quero dizer que se ela achava que eu era um louco pervertido _Peeping Tom_*****... err... Edward ou algo assim?

_***Peeping Tom:** Uma pessoa (geralmente um cara) que espiona os outros, enquanto eles estão praticando coisas que você normalmente não quer que outras pessoas vejam. Deixei em inglês mesmo para não perder a gíria._

Como eu estava pensando em meu próximo passo, Bella espiou a cabeça para fora do chuveiro e olhou para mim. Sua expressão foi de surpresa, para um sorriso enorme em questão de um milésimo de segundo. Minha ereção ficou extremamente feliz com isso, deixe-me dizer-lhe.

"Hey", disse ela timidamente.

"Oi. Hum, Alice me mandou aqui. E eu não tinha ideia que você estava tomando banho", eu disse nervoso, esperando que ela se sentisse legal com isso.

"Bem, isso foi muito atencioso da parte dela. Tive um dia muito irritado, e eu estava procurando algo para me fazer sentir melhor." Bella estava rindo para si mesma, e eu não queria tomá-la exatamente dentro da brincadeira.

Antes que eu pudesse da o fora dali, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha gravata, me puxando para mais perto dela.

"Você talvez precise de um banho depois daquele longo dia no tribunal?"

Santa porra. Eu comecei a despir-se mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível. Eu tropecei ao tentar sair das minhas calças, porque eu me esqueci de tirar os sapatos. Eu entrei no chuveiro escaldante e estava cara-a-cara com a minha linda garota.

Nenhuma palavra foi necessária quando nós olhamos nos olhos um do outro. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do rosto dela e puxei-a para mim. Nossos lábios se encontraram em uma maneira completamente quente e sensual. Mudei minhas mãos para seus cabelos, agarrando as ondas grossas molhadas que estavam em cascata até os seus ombros. Estávamos completamente devorando a boca um do outro, enquanto nossas línguas estavam se agredindo. Eu estava vagamente consciente de suas pequenas mãos correndo círculos em minhas costas.

Minhas mãos tinham vontade própria, elas se moviam por seu corpo muito lentamente. Eles descansaram embaixo de suas costas, enquanto eu continuava segurando-a perto de mim. O peito dela estava pressionado contra o meu, e meu pau obscenamente duro estava tocando seu estômago.

Sua boca estava fazendo uma trilha de beijos no meu pescoço, e ela me deva arrepios. Minhas mãos necessárias para ocupar-se, assim que se mudou para baixo e coloquei-as em sua bunda. Eu mencionei que minha menina tinha uma bunda fantástica? Ela estava me deixando absolu-maldita-mente insano com o jeito que ela estava me beijando e arrastando seus dedos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas.

Ela deve ter tido um pensamento olho por olho, porque ela moveu suas mãos para baixo e segurou minha bunda. Suas mãos me deram um abraço forte, e eu segui o exemplo. Enquanto estava segurando sua bunda, eu levantei as pernas e em volta da minha cintura. Puta merda. Estávamos totalmente nus, e tudo que eu podia pensar era meter o pau nela.

Eu estava tentando me concentrar no que estávamos fazendo, mas meu subconsciente manteve esgueirando seu caminho "para frente". Nós não tínhamos feito sexo ainda, e tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era movê-la a fração de uma polegada, e eu estaria dentro de sua vagina. Nossa primeira vez realmente será em um chuveiro com sua colega de quarto do lado de fora cozinhando espaguete?

Ela trouxe seus lábios nos meus e nos beijamos febrilmente. Eu queria esta menina tão forte pra caralho que eu poderia gritar... em vez disso eu gemi em sua boca. Quando eu estava pensando em se afastar, ela estava me agarrando e me beijando mais duro. Eu era tipicamente um pensador contemplado e planejado e tudo mais. Talvez por uma vez eu precisasse apenas ir com o fluxo e confiar em mim mesmo. Calculando pelo meu pau duro latejante, meu corpo definitivamente sabia o que queria.

Nosso beijo quebrou e eu olhei em seus olhos. Ela olhou para mim através de seus cílios e me deu um aceno sutil. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava persuasão.

Inclinei-me colocar minhas mãos no chuveiro parede para me preparar. Eu continuei a olhar para os olhos de Bella enquanto eu abaixei uma mão colocada minha masculinidade em sua entrada. Eu estava me movendo em torno de sua abertura sentindo o vazamento de umidade em mim. Este era o mais quente dos pornôs que eu já assisti.

Ela tinha as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e puxou-me para ela, arrebatando-me com um beijo faminto cheio de desejo. Ela então apertou as pernas mais forte em torno da minha cintura me forçando dentro dela.

Filha da puta. Ela estava tão molhada, sem trocadilhos, e tão incrivelmente apertada. Fiquei quieto por um segundo deleitando-me com o êxtase que era a boceta de Bella. Comecei movimentos lentos e firmes, e ela soltou um gemido suave em minha boca.

"Você é tão bom", disse ela, sem fôlego.

Meu impulso começou a aumentar e ela moveu suas mãos no meu cabelo, puxando ligeiramente.

"Oh, Edward... porra."

Era tão quente ouvir minha garota gemer palavrões. Estar dentro dela era o único lugar que eu sempre quis estar. Seu aperto me envolveu e fiz tudo o que podia fazer para não acabar bem ali.

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava perto quando sua respiração foi aumentando. Suas pernas estavam começando a tremer enquanto continuei a impulsionar. Eu estava perto de gozar, mas nós nunca tivemos a conversa sobre controle de natalidade. Quero dizer Bella e eu gostaríamos de fazer alguns bebês incrivelmente bonitos, mas tenho certeza da porra que não queríamos um agora.

"Estou tomando pílula", ela gemeu.

Foda-se sim. "Você é tão apertada, Bella. Isso é fodidamente incrível", disse em seu ouvido e, em seguida, mordisquei o lóbulo da orelha.

"Ah. Meu. Edward! Estou gozando." Ela estava respirando tão pesado e contrariando seus quadris firmemente nos meus enquanto gemia meu nome mais e mais.

Isso era tudo que eu precisava ver e ouvir, a fim de encontrar a minha própria libertação. Eu vim com uma fúria e meu corpo estava totalmente convulsionando. Ficamos juntos um par de minutos, enquanto nossa respiração se regulava. Foi só depois que eu percebi que a água estava morna na melhor das hipóteses. Eu estabilizei-me e ajudei Bella a ficar de pé.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e lhe deu um beijo lento e sensual nos lábios.

Eu quebrei o beijo e estava olhando para a garota incrível na frente de mim. "Você é linda... por dentro e por fora." Eu não podia deixar de sorrir com a forma como isso soava.

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio duplo", disse ela, enquanto beliscava meu ombro.

Saímos do chuveiro e começamos a nos secar. Eu precisava colocar a minha bunda de volta no meu maldito terno. Eu seriamente teria que manter um conjunto extra de roupas no meu carro. O Senhor sabia que o Volvo era abastecido com todos os tipos de merda.

Ela me observava se vestir com um brilho nos olhos. "Você é um pedaço quente de bunda."

"Obrigado Oficial Swan", eu disse timidamente.

Ela estava vestindo esse abominável e irritante robe amarelo da Terry cloth*. Nota mental: comprar-lhe um novo robe.

_***Terry Cloth** ou tecido macio que é a tradução. São aqueles tipos de tecidos, usado para fazer toalhas de banho__**, robes**__, alguns tipos de pantufas e tapetes para banheiro. Geralmente é um tecido direcionado a 'casa de banho'. Deixei __**Terry Cloth**__ na forma original pra enfatizar a abominação do Edward ao robe velho da Bella. rsrs_

Ela pegou o olhar inquieto no meu rosto. "O quê? Eu amo esta coisa. Eu tenho isso desde o colegial."

Eu não posso dizer que fiquei surpreso. Ela pegou minha mão e me guiou para seu quarto. Eu estava ansioso para ver o quarto dela, mas foi agredido com o fedor de urina, assim que entramos. Dizer eu fiquei de repente nervoso era um eufemismo. Todos os tipos de pensamentos estavam passando pela minha cabeça. Será que ela faz xixi na cama? Ela nunca limpar o quarto? Ela estava escondendo um gato que eu não sei sobre ele?

Eu olhei para ela e seu rosto estava vermelho. "Bella, que cheiro é esse?"

Ela começou a ficar agitada e embaraçosamente desviou o olhar. Ela estava murmurando e tudo o que eu podia entender era 'garrafa' 'prostituta' 'xixi'. Virei-a para mim. "Eu não consigo entender uma palavra do que disse."

"Uma prostituta viciada em crack tentou falsificar um teste de drogas usando o xixi de alguma outra pessoa. Eu disse a ela para deixá-lo e ela o fez... tudo sobre minhas calças."

Fiquei sem palavras. A menina teve a pior cambalhota da sorte.

Ela vestiu uma calça de yoga com uma camiseta justa e saímos de seu quarto. Logo que nós viramos a esquina da sala fomos agredidos com palmas e um monte de gritos detestáveis. Todos os nossos quatro amigos estavam sentados no sofá com de sorrisos fodidos em seus rostos.

Emmett levantou a mão para um cumprimento, que eu educadamente agarrei e torci até que ele disse: 'misericórdia'. Jasper tinha um sorriso no rosto, e Alice olhou como o gato que comeu o canário.

"Edward, minha queimadura está muito bem", disse ela com uma piscadela.

Rose estava rindo e chamando Emmett de moça pela forma como ele foi continuava esfregando a mão.

Olhei para Bella, que estava com dez tons de vermelho, mais uma vez. "Bella, você parece com um tomate", eu comentei inocentemente.

Jasper cuspiu a bebida com uma alta e rouca risada, e Emmett o acompanhou. Quer dizer, eu sabia que eu era engraçado às vezes, mas eu não acho que o que eu disse foi motivo for toda a reação. Rose parecia nervosa, e Alice estava tentando não rir.

"O que?" Olhei ao redor da sala com um olhar interrogativo.

Jasper foi o primeiro a falar. "Bella foi bombardeada com tomates podres em seu caminho para o escritório por aqueles pessoal loucos e bundões do PETA. Emmett acabou com a festa e a salvou de mais uma surra de frutas."

"Você teve tomates e fez xixi jogados em você tudo em um dia?" Eu não quis parecer tão óbvio, apenas voou da minha boca.

"O que? Você também teve um maldito xixi hoje?" Emmett estava rasgando suas tripas. "Puta merda, ou devo dizer mijo? "

"Ha, ha, ha... porra muito engraçado vocês cuzões. Eu estava tentando ajudar Sam e uma puta viciada em crack tentou falsificar um teste de drogas. Desnecessário será dizer que eu a prendi, mas não antes que ela deixar cair o recipiente. Então, sim, eu tive xixi em mim, mas não, eu não estava mijada. Entende? Quem está com fome?"

Com isso, ela se virou e foi para a cozinha. Minha menina era um inferno de uma boa brincadeira.

O resto de nós a seguiu, e entramos na cozinha, eu não pude deixar de olhar. Alice foi incrível. A mesa tinha cartões de lugar escritas em um roteiro extravagante definido adornando perfeitamente a mesa. O cenário era vintage* Itália. Havia cachos de uvas envolvidos em torno de três garrafas de vinho tinto, e as velas nos candelabros já estavam acesas.

_*** Vintage** é um estilo de vida e moda retrógrada, uma recuperação de estilos das décadas de 1920, 1930, 1940, 1950 e 1960._

Todos nós sentamos em nossos lugares designados como Alice definiu os pratos postos na mesa. Olhei para Jasper e dei-lhe um sorriso. Ele parecia tão impressionado, como ele deveria ser.

Emmett limpou a garganta e estendeu a mão para Rose. Ela o agarrou e segurou-a para Jasper, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e depois continuou o movimento. Como estávamos de mãos dadas coletivamente Emmett começou uma oração.

"Querido Deus, obrigado por me deixar ouvir Alice dizer que ela estava fazendo um jantar para que ela sentisse que tivesse que convidar minha Rosie e eu. Por favor, mantenha-nos seguros... especialmente a Bella, que se mantém tendo alguma sorte uma merda. E obrigado por deixar meu filho Edward conseguir alguma coisa." Ele piscou para mim e Bella e começou a cavar seu prato de macarrão.

Não me surpreendeu que Emmett fizesse uma oração, vendo como eu sabia que sua mãe tinha perfurado essa merda em sua cabeça desde o seu nascimento. Ela iria pirar se ela ouvisse ao que ele estava agradecendo.

Estávamos todos terminando de comer quando meu telefone tocou. Meu estômago caiu visto que nunca foi uma boa notícia quando meu telefone tocou em uma noite de segunda-feira. Desculpei-me com a mesa e atendi a ligação quando eu vi que era Yorkie.

"Yorks, o que há?" Eu perguntei.

"Ei mano, desculpe incomodá-lo novamente, mas há uma situação de reféns em algum restaurante italiano. Eles acham que podem ser o mesmo cara que roubou banco que mais cedo." Ele estava gritando e eu percebi que ele já deve ter sido em cena. "O chefe quer todo nosso pessoal lá o mais rápido possível."

"Ok, estarei no meu caminho em alguns minutos."

Voltei para dentro e fui recebido com quatro pares de olhos expectativos.

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir. Dever chamando. O jantar estava incrível Alice, assim como a companhia." Eu estava olhando diretamente para Bella.

"Cara, você vai perder a sobremesa. Oh, espere, você teve _antes _do jantar." Emmett estava batendo em seu joelho em histeria.

Rose bateu-lhe na cabeça, ao mesmo tempo eu o chamei de babaca. Foi realmente divertido ver a facilidade com que ele pode se quebrar.

Eu encontrei os olhos de Bella e fez sinal para ela me seguir até a porta. Saímos, e eu puxei-a para mim para um abraço. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e apertei-a.

"Bella, eu não sei como dizer isso sem soar como um idiota total, mas hoje foi incrível. _Você_ é incrível. Você já passou por uma tonelada no curto tempo que eu te conheci, e estou espantado com o quão forte você é. Nada parece perturbar você. Acho que o que estou tentando dizer é que eu só quero estar com você, e eu espero que você sinta o mesmo. Você vai ser minha namorada?" Eu expulsei uma respiração profunda e me senti como um idiota.

"Eu pensei que você nunca perguntaria", ela respondeu enquanto agarrava meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo que selou o pedido.

Eu estava flutuando nas nuvens quando saí de seu apartamento. Tanto que eu só percebi quando comecei a dirigir que eu não tinha ideia de onde diabos eu estava indo. Liguei Yorkie, mas não houve resposta. Em seguida liguei para o excêntrico Agente Caius. Ele atendeu o telefone, mas estava completamente sem fôlego. Eu lhe perguntei onde estavam e, quando ele me disse que eu senti os pelos em minha nuca levantar. Eu podia ouvir pessoas gritando e gritando no fundo, e em seguida, a chamada foi perdida.

A "situação" era no mesmo caralho do restaurante onde Tanya trabalha. Eu tentei me acalmar o suficiente para continuar a dirigir. Lembrei-me que era segunda-feira o que significa que provavelmente ela não estaria no trabalho. Eu pisei no acelerador e corri como um filho da puta.

Só me levou uma questão de minutos para chegar lá, mas pareceram horas. A cena diante de mim estava caos completo e louco. As luzes piscando dos carros de polícia eram impressionantes, e havia pessoas em toda parte. Eu joguei meu carro no parque e correi para um grupo de policiais assim que os vi. Eles me apontaram na direção dos meus colegas de trabalho. Yorkie correu para mim com um olhar desconfortável em seu rosto.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Você precisa vir comigo agora!" Ele estava frenético e eu não tinha escolha a não ser o seguir.

Quando entramos no restaurante, vi um corpo no chão com uma poça de sangue ao lado dele. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar Yorkie o que diabos tinha acontecido eu ouvi alguém atrás de mim gritando meu nome.

Eu me virei para ver Tanya em histeria coberta de sangue.

* * *

**A cena deles no banheiro: OMG! Finalmente eles chegaram nos finalmentes rsrs' Os amigos implicando com eles haha era de se esperar... agora esse final, o que será que aconteceu com a Tanya? Bateu uma dó agora :s**

**Posto o próximo semana que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	20. Mordidas Secretas

**AGENT 00HOT**

**Sinopse: **Edward é um atraente Agente do F.B.I. quem é imediatamente atraído por Bella, a oficial da condicional, que acontece de ser um ímã para situações ridículas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **maxandmo**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Mordidas Secretas**

** Bella**

Eu levaria tomates e urina se resultasse em um namorado maravilhosamente bem dotado. Felizmente, segunda-feira chegou com um estrondo. Bem, estrondoso não é exatamente do jeito que eu descreveria o sexo incrivelmente quente que Edward e eu tivemos no chuveiro.

Nunca imaginei nossa pela primeira vez em um chuveiro, mas quando tudo foi dito e feito, foi incrível. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava um pouco hesitante, mas o meu encorajamento era tudo que ele parecia precisar. O fato de que não havíamos planejado o evento, acabou acontecendo naturalmente e pôs meus nervos à vontade. Faziam eras desde que eu tive uma relação real, e eu nunca me senti como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa. Agora eu finalmente consegui o que todo mundo falava. Sexo com Edward foi como nada que eu nunca tinha experimentado. Só de pensar nisso tenho minha calcinha em uma confusão.

Agora que temos a nossa primeira vez fora do caminho, eu planejei isso acontecendo muito e em uma base permanentemente regular. O homem era quente, e ele era meu namorado. Namorado, namorado, namorado. Não importa quantas vezes eu dissesse a palavra em voz alta, eu era uma bola de queijo sorridente, tonta.

Era louco para mim que ele parecia ficar nervoso em torno de mim, às vezes. Quero dizer, Olá, ele era o pacote total. Eu era a pessoa que deveria estar nervosa. Por alguma razão, o homem me fez sentir à vontade e ajudou com minha autoestima deficiente. Claro, eu ainda estava com medo de dizer a coisa errada, ou agir de forma errada na frente dele. Ele poderia ter qualquer uma e ele ainda me queria.

"Terra para Bella. Olá!" Alice estava gritando para mim, puxando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, aborrecida.

"Eu perguntei três vezes a você, se você queria juntar-se a nós para jantar amanhã depois do trabalho." Ela estava fazendo sinal para Rose e depois de volta para si mesma. Como se eu não conseguisse descobrir quem o 'nós' era.

"Hum, sim. Claro," respondi hesitante, mesmo estando acostumada a pegar mexicano com elas às terças-feiras. Era quase como se eu quisesse perguntar Edward primeiro. Não é como a permissão ou qualquer coisa, mas apenas para se certificar de que ele não tinha nada planejado para nós.

"Você pode apenas nos encontrar no salão como você normalmente faz. Ah, e chegar o mais cedo possível." Alice estava olhando para Rose, que então balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

"O que?" Perguntei-lhes, dando-lhes olhares de reprovação.

"Querida, não faço ideia de para que essas suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas elas precisam de minha atenção." Rose estava me olhando atentamente e foi me fazendo autoconsciente.

"Aparar não faria mal", disse Alice com certeza. "Ah, e talvez algum realce."

"Tudo bem." Eu sabia que não havia forma de combatê-las. Então, novamente, eu poderia um pouco dessa atenção.

"Ei, eu me esqueci de te dizer que o horário da Lauren Mallory é amanhã também." Alice estava olhando para mim com um brilho nos olhos, e eu só podia imaginar o que ela tinha em mente. Minha amiga era uma garota leal.

Eu olhei para os meninos e poderia dizer que Emmett e Jasper foram completamente cheios. Era óbvio pela forma como Jasper estava esfregando a barriga e Emmett estava desabotoando sua calça. Alice estava em um turbilhão, limpando tudo em seguida, e eu quase me senti culpada por não ajudar. Ela insistiu que saíssemos do seu caminho, assim nós cinco mudamo-nos para a sala de estar.

Jasper pegou o controle remoto e mudou para o canal de notícia.

"Cara, realmente?" Emmett perguntou. "Você ainda vê as notícias?"

"É. Por quê? Vocês não?" Jasper perguntou, olhando para nós interrogativamente.

"Não," dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Por que diabos não? Você não quer ver se alguns de seus caras fizeram alguma loucura? Eu amo este canal. Eles transmitem as principais notícias locais, todas as horas." Ele estava olhando para o T.V. esperando o comercial acabar.

"Uau! Quem diria? Eu nunca soube que esse canal existia," eu respondi sarcasticamente. "Eu tento evitar as notícias. Especialmente desde a semana passada."

Emmett riu, e Rose sacudiu-o, mesmo sem mover seus olhos longe da mais recente edição da Cosmo_*_.

_*__**Cosmo **__revista americana, como a Veja e outras aqui no Brasil._

Eu estabeleci-me no sofá e estava apenas começando a sonhar com sexo quente no chuveiro, quando Emmett se moveu em direção a TV, derrubando sua bebida no processo.

"Merda!" ele fez uma careta. "Jasper, mude."

Ninguém se importou com a bebida derramada depois que vimos à notícia principal. Todos nós sentamos lá colados a tela.

"Bem, eu acho que já sabemos onde Edward foi," Alice disse preocupada.

O repórter estava em frente de um famoso restaurante italiano transmitindo ao vivo. Aparentemente, um homem com uma arma havia entrado no restaurante e passou a fazer todos dentro esvaziar suas carteiras. Quando ele pegou um dos servidores tentando chamar a polícia, ele jogou a merda para o alto, e levou um empregado como refém.

O atirador foi considerado participante de uma gangue, e olhando por seu comportamento errático, com drogas. A situação terminou mal para ele, quando ele foi baleado e morto por um membro da equipe FBI Swat.

A tela da TV estava dividida ao meio com um lado que mostrando o criminoso e do outro lado que mostrava uma mulher histérica sendo amparada por um agente do F.B.I.

"Porra!" Emmett exclamou. "Esse cara esta na minha lista de casos importantes."

As câmeras de TV deu zoom sobre a mulher perturbada, pedindo-lhe para comentar.

"Sem comentários. Mostre algum respeito," disse uma voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Eu me concentrei na televisão para ver meu namorado segurando a mulher em seus braços possessivamente, enquanto ele a conduzia para longe da cena.

"Não é Tanya?" Rose disse nervosamente, enquanto olhava para mim.

"Sim, com certeza é," Alice balançou a cabeça em confirmação. "Eu tenho certeza que ela trabalha lá."

"É melhor eu ir para casa. Tenho que chegar ao escritório extremamente cedo agora. Espero que todos os meus documentos estejam em ordem sobre este caso, ou eu estou totalmente ferrado." Emmett estava confuso e parecia nervoso como o inferno.

Justamente por isso, já que suas notas sobre o caso seria examinadas por pentes finos. Como se fosse culpa de Emmett que o filho da puta se levantou em um restaurante. O fator de responsabilidade do nosso trabalho era insano. A semana de Emmett estava sendo uma merda, com certeza.

Ele e Rose se levantaram para sair, agradecendo profusamente Alice pelo jantar. Rose surpreendentemente me deu um abraço demorado. Eu poderia dizer que havia algo que ela queria dizer, mas não tinha certeza se deveria dizer isso. Ela optou por não dizer nada e apenas me abraçou mais apertado.

"Emm, me ligue se há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar", eu disse e dei-lhe um abraço. "Vejo você amanhã. Ah, e obrigado novamente por esta manhã. Te devo uma!"

Eles partiram, deixando-me com uma Alice inquieta e um Jasper desconfortável.

"Eu estou bem gente. Estou feliz que ele esteja bem. Obviamente, Tanya está traumatizada e ele precisava ajudá-la. Isso é legal."

"Tem certeza Bella? Nós estávamos indo para a casa do Jasper, mas eu posso ficar aqui, se quiser."

"Alice não seja boba. Vá com Jazz. Eu. Estou. Bem." Esperei que ela acreditasse em mim.

"Tudo bem. Enquanto você está segura. Vejo você amanhã para o jantar." Alice me deu um beijo na bochecha e levou Jasper pela porta.

"Vejo você de manhã Bella," Jasper disse em seu caminho para fora.

"Até mais tarde," eu gritei para ele.

Eu realmente queria telefonar para Edward, mas eu estava com medo que ele não atenderia ou pior ainda, que atenderia e _a_ ouviria ao fundo. Optei por texto em vez disso.

**Fico feliz que você esteja bem. Ligue-me se você puder. Estou pensando em você... e no chuveiro.**

Eu fui para o meu quarto e comecei a ler um dos meus livros de conforto. Eu tinha o lido um milhão de vezes, mas era como se fosse a minha versão de chocolate. Não que Wuthering Heights* fosse um pacote edificante de alegria, mas eu adorei a história e ler sempre me trouxe uma sensação de calma.

_*__**Wuthering Heights**__ é o livro __O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, preferi deixar em inglês porque deu um charme a frase. rs_

Não conseguia me concentrar, então eu decidi que iria ao Skype com minha mãe. Meu olho roxo tinha ido embora então ela não surtaria e imploraria para que eu mudasse para a Flórida.

"Ei, querida! Eu estava pensando em você. Phil e eu estamos jogando Scrabble* e eu sei como você ama esse jogo." Ela estava ótima. Estava bronzeada, e seu cabelo estava elegantemente cortado com luzes vermelhas.

_*__**Scrabble **__é conhecido no Brasil como __Palavras Cruzadas,__ um__jogo de tabuleiro__em que dois a quatro jogadores procuram marcar pontos formando__palavras__ interligadas._

Ela tende a esquecer que realmente estava _vendo-a_. Eles podem ter jogando Scrabble, em algum momento, mas minha mãe estava sentada no colo de Phil e estava pouco vestida para dizer o mínimo. Phil estava sem camisa, e eu podia ver que ele estava agitado... muito. Phil era um pouco mais jovem do que a minha mãe, mas ela também poderia se passar por minha irmã.

Eu ainda não consegui descobrir como minha mãe e meu pai alguma vez ficaram juntos. Talvez ela achasse o lado policial de Charlie quente. Quem sabe? Renée passa por tantas fases, tenho certeza que Charlie foi apenas uma delas.

"Como estão as coisas? Algum rapaz?" Ela estava lambendo os lábios e movendo-se no colo de Phil. Eu estava ficando tão enojada. Skype maldito. "Bella! Você está corando. Você está segura?"

Como eu disse Skype, maldito! Eu realmente não estava pensando em dizer a minha mãe que eu tive sexo quente no chuveiro. Perturbadoramente o suficiente, ela provavelmente começaria a realmente saltitar no colo de Phil.

"Hum, Renée, é claro que estou corando. Você está sentada no colo de Phil quase nua."

Eu continuei a dizer-lhe o básico sobre Edward. Ela estava feliz, para dizer o mínimo, e assim eu estava. Antes que ela pudesse oferecer-se para demonstrar quaisquer manobras sexuais que haviam encontrado recentemente para gozar, eu lhe disse que tinha que ir. Renée definitivamente estava em uma direção diferente. Eu a amava e tudo, mas era uma pessoa singular.

Eu voltei para o meu livro, e estava apenas começando a cochilar, quando meu celular vibrou.

**Saudades de você. Não posso falar agora... mas eu desejo que estivéssemos no chuveiro.**

Eu estava tão aliviada que ele me mandou uma mensagem de volta, mas eu não conseguia afastar o desconforto que sentia. Ele e Tanya tiveram sua história e apesar dele ter escolhido deixá-la, ainda era muito recente. Meu coração estava começando a doer conforme eu deixava minha mente vagar para um milhão de diferentes cenários.

Então eu deixei minha mente vagar para o sexo. Eu provavelmente morreria se nunca fizesse isso de novo, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que alguém iria comparar por estar com ele. O futuro da minha vida sexual estava em perigo e eu estava chateada. Eu não podia olhar para ele como um número perdido já que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria ficar com ele outra vez. Foi apenas totalmente a minha sorte que no dia que fizemos a façanha, ele fosse chamado para resgatar sua ex-namorada.

Eu peguei o meu computador e percebi que nada iria me colocar para dormir como olhar as crianças das pessoas no Facebook, de modo que foi exatamente o que eu fiz... por horas. Eu poderia dizer o nome de cada maldita criança, em que atividades elas estavam, e onde as suas festas de últimos aniversários foram. Eu estava cansada, sim, mas não o tipo de cansaço que era necessáriamente para dormir.

Minha curiosidade veio para mim, então eu pesquisei o restaurante italiano, e então eu li cada história que tinha sido postada sobre o incidente. Nenhum delas foram mais detalhadas do que o relatório de notícias. O restaurante tinha seu site próprio, então eu procurei, até que encontrei uma foto de Tanya, que foi contratada no mês de dezembro.

Eu ampliei em uma foto dela e a olhei fixamente. Então, eu não iria exatamente descrevê-la tão bonita, mas ela era definitivamente atraente. Talvez quente fosse uma palavra melhor, mas definitivamente nada simples. Eu fiz o que qualquer investigador faria... Entrei de volta no Facebook agora que eu tinha o sobrenome dela.

Busquei e eis que ela tinha uma conta. Não é de estranhar uma vez que todos tinham. Eu deveria ter tomado a porra de um comprimido para dormir para me salvar da tortura eu estava prestes a suportar.

O status de relacionamento da Sra. Tanya foi listado como 'em um relacionamento', e ela esqueceu-se convenientemente proteger sua privacidade. Não pude deixar minha curiosidade quando eu li sua informação. Agora sabia de todos os seus livros e filmes favoritos, onde ela estudou e quais eram seus hobbies. Eu era oficialmente uma stalker de internet.

Eu respirei fundo e mergulhei de cabeça em suas primeiras fotos. Essa garota tirou uma quantidade insana de fotos. Eu fui para um álbum chamado 'Edward' e queria vomitar. Havia mais de 200 fotos no álbum. Eu comecei a percorrer e realmente eu queria vomitar. Havia fotos deles no zoológico, em jogos de beisebol, na praia, em sua Harley*, na Academia do FBI em sua formatura quando ele foi nomeado, eles tinham fotos. Sem mencionar que a menina poderia ser modelo de biquínis.

_*__**Harley Davidson**__ são aquelas motos antigas muito bonitas por sinal. - __ www . ig10 img / fotos/ motos%20 harley%20 davidson%202 . jpg__ – (copie e cole o link na barra de endereços, juntem os espaços para ver a imagem.) _

A pior parte era que ele parecia feliz. Ele estava com os braços em volta dela e até a beijava em alguns delas. Quando eu vi uma foto dela no chapéu Mariners que eu agora possuía, eu decidi que era hora de desligar o computador. Eu não tinha percebido até então, que haviam lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Por que diabos eu estava tão curiosa? Eu ia chutar a bunda de Charlie na próxima vez que o visse. Foi mais uma prova de que eu era filha de meu pai. E, como tal, gostaria de aproveitar a noite para chafurdar nas minhas tristezas e enfrentar o amanhã, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

Trabalho estava me ocupado como o inferno, e eu não estava com disposição para besteira. Eu fiz uma prisão no escritório, porque o teste de um cara deu positivo com maconha pela décima vez. Não é como se ele seria enviado de volta para a prisão por essa merda, então o melhor que eu podia fazer era mantê-lo preso por alguns dias.

Emmett estava trancado em seu escritório, preso em suas notas, e Jasper estava no campo. Eu podia ouvir a voz irritante de Newton, e fiquei feliz que o seu escritório era no fim do corredor. Eu definitivamente não estava no clima para suas idiotices.

Meu telefone tocou, e era Riley Xavier ligando para me dizer que ele conseguiu o emprego na Auto Zone*. Pelo menos alguém estava tendo sorte. Eu o interrompi quando meu celular tocou. Era Edward.

_*__**Auto Zone**__ é um varejista e distribuidor de peças de reposição e acessórios automotivos._

"Ei linda." Ele estava praticamente gritando. "Você está no escritório?"

Ele parecia cansado, mas ansioso.

"Yep. Como você está?" Eu estava tentando soar normalmente e não pensar na cadela do meu passado. Bem, tecnicamente, era o contrário, mas tanto faz.

"Ei, eu preciso de um favor. Emmett está atarefado, e eu preciso entrar no apartamento do cara. Achamos que ele pode ter roubado um banco ontem, antes do restaurante, e nós precisamos fazer uma busca. Você pode vir conosco, para não precisarmos obter um mandado?"

"Claro." Foda-se, eu estava super ocupada, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de recusar seu pedido.

"Tudo bem, eu vou buscá-la fora do seu escritório."

Nós como oficiais de honra, poderíamos fazer buscas sem mandado de residência de um ofensor. Outras agências de polícia nos amaldiçoavam por causa disso. Nós não nos importávamos, desde que nos levasse para fora do escritório.

Eu estava nervosa, mas ansiosa para vê-lo. Eu assinei minha saída com Irina e disse a Emm o que eu estava fazendo. Ele estava chateado porque não poderia ir, mas parecia que ele estava arrancando seu cabelo fora. Desejei-lhe boa sorte e dirigi-me a porta.

Edward e Yorkie estavam me esperando na calçada. Meu _namorado_ tinha sobre os olhos os óculos de aviador mais incrível, e seu cabelo era habitual 'loucura fora de controle'. Quando ele me viu, ele pulou para fora do carro e passou os braços em volta de mim. Fiquei aliviado para dizer o mínimo. Seus braços eram exatamente o que eu precisava para se livrar das imagens que foram gravados em meu cérebro. Ele parecia incrível em seu colete à prova de balas do FBI. Era uma visão para fora dos filmes.

Ele esfregou seu rosto no meu cabelo, inalando. "Mm, você sempre cheira tão bem."

"Eu tomei um monte de chuveiradas ultimamente," eu disse com um sorriso.

"Eu estive pensando no chuveiro... com você... todos os dias", ele sussurrou enquanto me ajudou a entrar no carro.

No caminho do apartamento, os caros me encheram sobre assalto ao banco. O vídeo e a descrição do ladrão igualaram com a do cara do restaurante. Eles esperavam encontrar alguma prova em sua residência. Ele também era considerado ser um membro da minha eternamente amada Riders End South*. Fantástico-pra-caralho. Pelo menos eu sabia _que_ cara não iria me incomodar.

_* __**Riders End South **__é uma escola._

Nós fomos até um pequeno prédio de apartamentos que estava coberto de pichações de gangues. Havia o grupo habitual de arruaceiros pendurados em volta da frente dele; fumando o que provavelmente era maconha, e bebendo cerveja de sacos de papel. Era o meio dia merda. Eles se espalharam como ratos do campo quando nos viram.

Subimos quatro lances de escadas para chegar ao apartamento e eu estava sem fôlego como o inferno. Eu estava tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas também tentando ainda mais difícil não deixar Edward ver como embaraçosamente fora de forma que eu era. Nós chegamos à porta do apartamento e eu podia ouvir ruído no interior. Edward assumiu a liderança e começou a bater na porta.

Um garoto adolescente abriu a porta vestindo South End Rider autografada, segurando uma garrafa de 40 ounce bottle of Colt 45*. Podemos dizer gueto?

_*__**40 ounce bottle of Colt**__ 45 é um tipo de cerveja com alto teor alcóolico._

"É a Po Po!" ele gritou quando ele se virou e correu para dentro.

Os três de nós tiraram nossas armas e invadimos. Um caos em massa estava em erupção devido a nossa chegada. Alguém correu para o banheiro e podíamos ouvir o som da privada, e outro cara estava tentando espremer-se através de tele janela.

"Ninguém se mova!" Yorkie gritou, enquanto puxava o homem da janela.

Ele colocou o cara da janela no chão e o algemado, enquanto Edward flagra o do banheiro. Levantei-me com minha arma apontada para os outros dois. Edward arrastou o cara para fora do banheiro por sua camiseta branquíssima, jogando-o no chão e batendo as algemas em seus pulsos.

O cara banheiro me parecia familiar, e como ele estava olhando para mim, eu sabia que eu o reconheci do incidente no parque. Ele me chamou de 'cadela', o que só fez seus punhos algemados apertar mais graças ao Edward.

Os outros dois foram algemados e que era hora de procurar no apartamento. Yorkie ficou com o grupo algemado e Edward fez sinal para me levar à sala de estar.

Deparei-me com algumas escutas baratas e um par de ligações, que realmente não era surpreendente, considerando onde estávamos. Havia garrafas de cerveja espalhadas por todo lado, juntamente com caixas de pizza vazias. Eu tive que resistir ao impulso de arrumar. Eu continuei olhando ao redor para qualquer tipo de evidência, mas estava vazio.

Fui até o armário do corredor e estava abrindo a porta, quando ouvi Edward gritar 'grande prêmio' do quarto. Eu ouvi um barulho atrás de mim, e quando eu voltei para o armário, algo, ou devo dizer a alguém, bateu direto para mim. Nós estávamos no chão lutando e ele estava tentando fugir. Eu segurei o tornozelo do cara como se fosse uma vida e fiquei horrorizada quando percebi que a minha arma não estava mais na minha mão. O tornozelo de merda que eu estava segurando foi anexado a um pé que estava me chutando. Eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa inteligente, bem, talvez eu devesse dizer menina, iria fazer e comecei a morder.

"Ai, porra! Eu me entrego, apenas PARE DE ME MORDER!" O lutador gritou.

Eu testava em cima de suas costas e o algemando como o diabo. Além disso, o filho da puta quase me deu um ataque cardíaco.

Eu rolei por cima dele e senti uma onda de decepção me abater. Era o desgraçado Riley Xavier, e ele estava usando a camiseta branca autografada.

* * *

**Bella curiosa e futricando a conta da Tanya, ai moça não faz isso, ele ta com você :( Mas essa dai também né, cadê o desapego? Pra que deixar as fotos dele tudo lá? hunf* O que o Riley estava fazendo ali? Aiai, caçando problemas lol**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Volto em breve**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
